A Second Chance
by Dara Tavar
Summary: Darth Vader prays to the Force to give him a chance to fix his mistake and defeat Sidious. Then wakes from a nightmare realizing who he is, Anakin Skywalker! Will he do the right thing this time around? Can he save her and their kids from a horrible fate?
1. Chapter 1 Memories and Thoughts

_A/N:_ This is a story I thought of were Anakin does become Darth Vader but then one morning he wakes up and is Anakin again. He realizes that he has a chance to fix his mistake and defeat Palpatine.

_Disclaimer:_ Thanks to George Lucas and varios others for the insperation.

**

* * *

**

**Memories and Thoughts**

The large spacecraft drifted through space. Lost in its magnificent glory. It seemed so small and insignificant against the pressing powers of the eternal night.

The dull thud of his heavy feet echoed loudly throughout the deserted corridor.

_Thud—thud—thud_

Flowing behind him was fabric as dark as night. On the outside, he was calm... but on the inside, he wanted to run away. To run away from the darkness. From himself. From his master. From everything. But he didn't run away, because there was no running away... No escaping.

The mind piercing darkness would be with him forever.

Nothing more, nothing less.

_Thud—thud—thud_

The corridor was bathed in an eerie red glow. The eerie red glow that signified the Dark Side. Shadows creped from every corner...to taught him. In his past life he had been afraid of these shadows, but not anymore. The sense of fear had abandoned him long ago. He no longer feared, for he_ was _the one feared.

People were terrified at even the tiniest glimpse of _his _mask. Cold chills ran down their spines at the sound of _his _mechanical breathing. Most nearly fainted at the sound of _his _booming mechanical voice.

_Thud—thud—thud_

He was the one feared, but he was not loved. Everyone hated him.

He clenched his gloved fist. It was not of flesh... but of wires... At time he wanted to rip them away... to cause himself pain... to feel anything other than the cold emptiness he felt inside him!

He didn't do it though.

'_A Dark Lord of the Sith._' He thought. _'This is what I've become. She died so I could become this!'_

_Thud—thud—thud_

The Dark Lord stopped at a large window. He stared out at all the stars. Once he had desperately longed to see them all. To see what wonders they all held!

But he had long forgotten that.

He looked at the reflection in the window. All he saw was the black mask... the black mask that covered his face.

He wondered what color eyes he had. Were they still venomous yellow, or were they azure blue?

He didn't know. He didn't want to know.

He was constantly pleading with the Force to let him fix his mistake. And if there were any possible way... to save her.

He wondered what she would think of the monster he had become. Would she say that she still loved him? Or would she run, screaming to the other side of the galaxy?

He didn't know. He never would know. His love, his angle was in an eternal sleep. Never to awake. He lost her, and his child, on Mustafar.

To this day he couldn't step foot of Mustafar, Naboo, or Tatooine. Because of his wife...and his mother.

He wondered if his child would have been a girl. A girl as beautiful as her mother. Or was she right all along and it really was a boy.

A few tears welled up in his eyes where he tried to hold them. It didn't work. They rolled down his scarred cheek.

Another followed as remembered being on Naboo with her. Where they first fell in love.

She would constantly try to keep his hair from standing up.

Her hazel eyes would gleam with the love they had once shared.

The image of her on Mustafar was burned into his memory. The fear that had showed in her eyes. She had been afraid, then she was sad and in pain when she found out that everything Obi-Wan had said was true.

"Obi-Wan!" he spat the word silently. He was filled with hatred. But that hatred soon disappeared as he missed his old master terribly.

He thought of his eyes again. The last time his old master saw them they _had _been venomous yellow.

He wished they hadn't been.

He wondered again, what color were they?

Did he wish they were azure blue?

At times.

Did he wish to see that little boy from Tatooine who owned those blue eyes?

Never.

He didn't want to see that boy ever again.

Sometimes if he turned around fast enough he thought that he could see at least a glimpse of the boy that he had once been. But every time it was just another shadow there to taught him.

'Anakin.' He thought. He hadn't been called that since he was with Padme and Obi-Wan... on Mustafar.

He never wanted to see the boy who had gone by the name Anakin. He had a different name now... It was Darth Vader.

That boy who had wanted to bring so much good to the galaxy... Had really brought so much harm to it.

That boy was also sleeping... But not in an eternal sleep like the woman he loved.

It was possible that the boy named Anakin would wake. But the Dark Lord didn't want him to. He didn't want him to see what had become of the man he once was. Or to see what had became of the galaxy that he had loved so much.

_Thud—thud—thud_

The Dark Lord continued down the corridor, putting these thoughts aside.

He headed for his chambers to get a couple hours of sleep in.

He reached his quarters and entered, not wanting to return. He wished that this was only a nightmare, and he would soon wake by the still breathing Padme. Then he would head off to the unburned Temple and see his master. And everything would be normal again. And he would once again be Anakin Skywalker.

'_These thoughts will be gone tomorrow.'_ He reassured himself as he laid down to sleep.

He didn't know what would lay ahead the next morning.


	2. Chapter 2 Wish Granted

**Okay... here's my next chapter. I hope I didn't make you wait too long for it. Please leave me a review after you read it so I know how you liked it. Your reviews are the only thigns keeping me going with this story, if you didn't review I would most likly give up on it. So please keep reviewing!**

**MTFBWY...Dara Tavar**

* * *

**Wish Granted**

_(Mechanical breathing) 'Rise Lord Vader!'_

He sat up quickly. _'Was it only a dream?' _he asked himself. _'No…. It was my past.'_

He felt a slight pain in his left arm. He didn't pay close attention to it, other than the fact that it felt more human like, which he only ignored, there wasn't much of a difference in it. Pains in his arms and legs happened quite frequently, 'that's what comes with having prosthetic limbs' he would always reassure himself.

He put his arm down to rest on the sheets of the sleepcouch. They felt so soft and silky under his touch. They also had a distinct sent that seemed to flow through the air all around him and maybe even throughout the entire room. This was a sent he hadn't smelled in years, a smell from when he was with a certain young and beautiful female.

When he had finally taken all of this in he realized something that really shocked, and deeply terrified him. _'The sheets! The sent! My limbs!' _The sheets had _felt_ silky, the sent from so long ago that would linger near _her,_ and he had not had the heaviness of his left arm and his legs. They weren't prosthetic! He could feel things.

He reached up to touch his head...that horrible black mask was gone! He felt his forehead. He felt his cheeks, they weren't scared as they had been before he had went to sleep, and when he moved his hand even further up he became overwhelmed at the touch of his hair. He ran his fingers through it just trying to figure everything that had happened, running through it again and again of what was happening to him at that moment in time, not even caring of what was to be of him in the future. Just for this moment he didn't have a care in the world.

He was not concerned for the safety of The Empire. At that moment he desperately longed to be on Coresont, he wanted it to be before The Empire so maybe he would be able to defeat the Dark Lord of the Sith, Darth Sidious, or Chansler Palpatine as he went by back then.

He pushed the sheets off of his body and stood up. His legs felt wobbly as if he had not used them in years. They were, really, fairly new to him. After all he had been walking around on prosthetic legs for so many years now. He could feel the floor underneath his bare feet. He was enjoying this, even if it is only a dream, not being in that dreadful suit any longer was incredible to him.

He glanced around the room not even thinking to look at the sleepcouch. It wasn't the normal chamber room he had awakened to for so many years. If this was a he was dreading the time he would wake. He wanted to drift into an eternal sleep if it was. No, this room was very different, it was a room from so many years before... it really did seem like a dream.

The most shocking thing was...it was _her_ room.

'_I'm only dreaming!' _he tried to tell himself. His mind was in the process of figuring out what was going on and trying to reassure itself that he really was dreaming. His body was totally against it, for it knew that it felt all too real for him to just be dreaming.

As he continued to glance around the room he spotted a mirror hanging on the wall. _'Should I look to see if what I think I'm feeling is really there?'_

He slowly made his way toward the mirror. With every step he took he became more and more aware of the face that was looking back at him.

When he was only a short distance from the mirror he stopped. He looked deep into the eyes he saw in the mirror. They were azure blue. He looked even deeper, hoping not to find even the tiniest glimpse of the venomous yellow eyes he had once had on Mustafar. He didn't even find a trace of them.

He was startled at the sound of something moving behind him. He turned having not even the slightest idea of what it was, but during mid turn he became fully aware of what it was.

There was another difference between this sleepcouch and the one he had at first drifted to sleep on... There was someone there...someone who, for years and years, he thought he had killed.

'_I really am dreaming!'_ he again tried to reassure himself. But he had come to the conclusion that he wasn't dreaming. His head and body were finally in full agreement.

He just stood there, watching her. He wondered what he should do. He wanted to rush over to her and smother her with hugs and kisses, but he also didn't want to wake her for she was just as beautiful when she was asleep as when she was awake.

'_For just this moment, let me either really be here, in the past so I can change the mistake I made the first time with killing her...or let me just have died and be drifting into an eternal sleep so I can be with her forever. Let my wish have been granted so that I can fix that one horrible mistake I made. Then I will tell the council of my marriage to Padme and if they expel me then they expel me. What ever you tell me to do I'll do for you are the Force and I am only you're servant.'_ He thought.

He only stood there waiting for a response, just letting the Force flow through him. At that moment the Force became even stronger, then a vision of he and Padme together came to him so he knew the Force was telling him that they would be together no matter what.

'_Thank you! Now I have a second chance! A chance to fix my mistake! I will save her and our child from the fate they had when I made my decision the first time!'_

Padme rolled over and placed her hand where her husband usually was... he wasn't there. She opened her eyes to look at the empty spot beside her. In the faint light she saw him watching her from where he was standing at the wall.

She sat up and peered at him. She became slightly aware that he was different, surprisingly, the look in his eyes was different.

"Anakin? What is it?" she asked.

'_Anakin! She called me Anakin!'_

"Anakin, what is it?!?" she repeated in a worried tone. "What's the matter? Are you okay?" she sat up to look at him.

"I'm better than okay!" he told her moving closer..

He sat down beside her on the sleepcouch...just watching her.

She smiled at him. "Good."

He quickly embraced her and kissed her cheek. "I love you! I love you so much! I love you with all my heart and I would never do anything to harm you!"

"I love you too Anakin. But what has you acting so strange?" she asked hugging him back.

He pulled away to look her in the eyes. "Nothing!"

He glanced at her extended abdomen, where his child was. "How's the baby today?" he asked putting a hand on her abdomen to feel for their baby. "She's alright? Nothing wrong?"

"He!" she instructed. "And yes he is just fine. But why would something be wrong?"

"No reason." He reassured her.

As he moved his hand to the left a little he felt a small kick.

He smiled at the spot where he had felt the kick. "She kicked!"

Padme placed her hand over top of his. "He kicked."

The pause was broken by Padme's sweet and beautiful voice. "Anakin?"

"Yes." He looked up at her. He then realized that she seemed to be worried.

Her eyes looked sorrowful and it reminded him of when they were on Mustafar. He knew that he would never make that mistake again, even if they did expel him from the order because of it. And that was only because he knew that she would be with him... by his side no matter what the consequence.

At their wedding they had agreed to go with each other through anything. Through the good times...and the bad ones.

Loosing her on Mustafar was the worst thing that had ever happened to him, he didn't think he would be able to go through that another time. He would rather go through a lifetime with that dreadful black suit on as long as she was by his side than go through a life where he looked like Anakin and not have her.


	3. Chapter 3 Padme's Question

**Thanks to everyone for the wonderful reviews! And thank you to those who have told me of any mistakes that I made. Please R&R!**

* * *

**Padme's Question**

Padme looked away from his eyes.

"Padme," he moved closer to her and wrapped one arm around her, pulling her closer to his own body. "You can tell me anything. You can ask me anything and I will give you an answer, what ever the question may be."

She looked into his eyes again. "Oh Anakin!" she sobbed.

Tears began to run down her cheeks.

"Hey now!" he exclaimed at the sight of how fast the tears had came. He gently pushed her head into his shoulder. "Please don't cry Padme."

She pulled away slightly, enough to look into his eyes again. "I'm sorry." She whispered with a sniff showing that she was done crying.

"You don't have to apologize." He said kissing her forehead then giving her a reassuring smile. "Now," he whipped away her tears in a loving manner. "What is your question?"

She sighed slightly, not wanting to cry this time. "It's about your dream from earlier tonight."

"My dream? What about it?" he asked, a tad bit puzzled at the mentioning of his dream.

"Well... your dream about me, dying during childbirth. And the other dream you also had. The one about Dara."

"Oh..." Anakin looked down slightly, lost in thought whilst thinking of the dreams.

"What if I do die during childbirth, who would take care of our child?!?" she asked in a frightened tone.

"I would." Anakin kissed her on the cheek.

"But if you do then surly the council would discover that you are the father. Then you would defiantly be expelled from the order! And as long as I'm here, or not, you will do nothing to jeopardize your being a Jedi! I will _not _allow it!" Padme said seriously. "Other than what you've already done! Do you hear me Anakin Skywalker?!?"

'_Well….looks like I'm not telling the council about our marriage!'_ Anakin thought. "I hear you. But Padme, I won't let you die during childbirth." He smiled and kissed her neck. "I know how to prevent it." He kissed her on the collar bone so she wouldn't ask any questions on how he knew how to prevent it. He knew all to well that he was hitting the spot.

"I trust you Anakin, really I do." She sighed inwardly trying to ignore his kisses, which only continued in a downward decent.

"Please Padme...I'm not going... to let you die...but what is...bothering you...about my dream...about Dara?" he said between his kisses which had stopped at the upper section of her chest then had began it's upward climb.

Well...in your dream she was dying from a fatal wound to her side. And before that she was dangerously close to the Dark Side. What if she does die, or turn to the Dark Side?!? She is very powerful."

"She's as powerful as Master Windu, but as wise as Master Yoda. Besides, she loves to help people and would only hurt someone who hurt her or someone that she cared for. Or, of course, if it was her job to."

"You're right. She hates to hurt people. She's a loving and caring woman. If Obi-Wan wasn't around I'm sure she would be like a second mother to you. She already seems like an aunt doesn't she?" Padme asked.

"Of course she's like an aunt to me, or a second mother. She always cared very strongly for me. After I came to the Temple and she found out that I had left my mother and were very homesick, she took it as her responsibility to help me through it. Once when Obi-Wan was gone I was staying with her and she had secretly taken me to Tatooine to see my mother while she was on her way to a mission on a nearby planet. We had managed to find her and she let me stay the night with her while she told the council that she was forced to land on the planet because one of the engines blew out and that we could not have made it to the planet."

"What did the council think when they found out she took you to your mother for a night?" Padme asked, clearly very intrigued with the story.

"I'm sure that they would have been very upset with her." He smiled widely.

"What do you mean 'would have been?'" Padme asked questioningly.

"They never found out. They told her not to let me see my mother and she told them she would tell me that we were not to go see her. When she had finished her conversation with the council she told me we were going to surprise my mother and keep it a secret from the council. I said yes and after giving me a warm smile and a wink she made Sha-sta promise not to tell anyone of this slight detour to my mother's house, this had been only a year or two before my mother had been sold to Cliegg Lars and had married him. We had actually visited her three times within that trip, and once more later on."

"She's a very loving woman. It was very sweet of her to take you to see your mother. And I'm sure she could never hurt anyone, except, of course, if someone hurt her, someone she cared for, or if it was her job."

"She could barely stand to punish Sha-sta for her transgressions!" Anakin smiled even wider.

"That's only because she's 'the perfect padawan,' right?" Padme asked with a loving smile.

"No! Obi-Wan is 'the perfect padawan' not Sha-sta! She does so many things wrong and against the council."

"Then why doesn't Dara like to punish her?"

"Because Sha-sta reminds Dara so much of herself that she just doesn't have the heart to! And there were many occasions that Lya Jaxx, Dara'a master, had punished her for doing the same things Lya had done when she was a padawan. Dara hated that she was punished for doing the same things her own master had done so she promised herself that she would never do that to her own padawan."

Padme glanced at the wall crono. "It's very late. In only a few short hours you will have to return to the Temple before someone catches you."

Anakin smiled lovingly at her, very glad that he had waken up as his old self.

"Goodnight." He said kissing her.

"Goodnight." She repeated after kissing him back.

They laid down to sleep and Anakin happily hugged her the entire time.


	4. Chapter 4 Someone Knows!

**Thank's for your reviews! They're wonderful. If any of you are confused with my last chapter, then I'm sorry. You can email me and tell me what is confusing you and I will do my best to clear it up for you. If it's something about Padme's conversation with Anakin about Dara then that's very simple to explain. Email me and I'll tell you about the chapter.**

**MTFBWY...Dara Tavar **

* * *

**Someone Knows!**

Anakin leaves and goes to visit Chancellor Palpatine as he had done that morning before.

"I hope you trust me Anakin." Palpatine stated, turning to Anakin.

'_Of course I don't!'_ he thought, but he wouldn't say that. He needed to wait for the opportune moment to expose Sidious. "Of course." He said calmly, thoughts heavily guarded.

"I need your help son."

'_Yeah! But a lot more help than I'll ever be able to give you!' _he thought again, thinking of how it was this mans fault that Padme had died. "What do you mean?" he said looking at the chancellor.

They began to walk though the chancellor's office.

"I'm depending on you."

"For what? I don't understand." Anakin stated, congratulating himself on how good of a job he was doing at saying the same things he had said the previous time.

"To be thee eyes, ears, and voice of the republic. Anakin," he glanced at him, "I'm depending on you to be my personal representative of the Jedi Council."

Anakin, who was stopped at the top of the stairs, made sure that he sounded perfectly surprised. "Me…. A master... I'm overwhelmed sir." He continued down the stairs. "The council elects its own members, they'll never accept this."

"I think they will. They need you, more than you know."

_Back at the Temple_

"Anakin!"

Anakin turned around to see Boaz walking his way. "Yes Master Win-Del."

"Anakin, we need to talk. Someplace where no one can hear us." Boaz stated seriously.

"But the council is meeting soon, and we both have to be there."

"I know but we must talk Anakin."

"Yes master."

They walked the corridor to a section that was darker and deserted.

"What is it master?" Anakin asked after seeing the serious look on Boaz's face.

Boaz smiled, making Anakin smile as well. "Do you like not being in that dreadful suit anymore? Not being Darth Vader?"

Anakin's smile vanished from his face. "How….how did you know? How did you find out?"

"It's complicated to explain at the moment for we are limited with time. But Dara knows too. To shorten the story for you so that you have a general idea of why we know is, well the fact of the matter is that we just remember what happened."

Anakin looked a little frightened at the fact that they remember and he wondered if they remembered or knew of his marriage to Padme, for he couldn't risk that. "Oh…Do you know…everything?"

Boaz glanced around, checking to see if anyone was near. "Do you mean, do Dara and I know about your marriage to Padme? For if that's the question that you're asking me, well then the clearly logical answer would be a yes. Or that Padme will conceive your children in only a few short months, well, that's entirely up to you when she shall give birth to your children. It really depends on if you shall make the same mistake, which if you don't you might need some help with that for Sidious is a very powerful Sith Lord. Or shall you do the correct thing and choose Padme over that monster that you so honestly call your friend."

"I wouldn't consider him my friend after he led me to killing Padme for he had so dishonestly tricked me into choosing the fate that had been brought upon me." Anakin stated with a leap of his heart and a flicker of hatred rising for the Sith Lord.

"Well…yes he will do that in the near future, but for now he is only planning your downfall and crossover to the Dark Side. So for now he would still logically be your friend for he hasn't told you that he is the Dark Lord that we have been looking for." Boaz stated.

Anakin hated when he talked about all this logic, he couldn't understand how Dara could put up with him. He couldn't stand having a friend that constantly used logic, and he knew that Dara hated it more than he did, she wasn't a big follower of logic. In fact it was the one thing that really got onto her nerves. She couldn't stand it. But Boaz followed logic more than just doing something, if it didn't follow logic than he didn't like doing it very well, but Dara was slowly changing him. She'd been working on changing that in him for as long as Anakin could remember. She was probably working on it before Anakin was even born, back when Dara and Boaz were still padawans.

"How are the twins?" Boaz asked, smiling lightly.

Anakin's heart beat quickened.

"Anakin, calm down." Boaz stated, smiling even bigger.

'_Calm down! Calm down!' _Anakin thought.

"Yes calm down." Boaz said after sensing what Anakin had thought. "Do you think that I'm going to tell the other council members?"

"I don't know Master Win-Dell." Anakin admitted.

"Please Anakin. After living in the Temple with Dara and her constant kidnapping me to take me out late at night with your master and Master Tachi, I've learned to keep secrets." Boaz smiled with a slight chuckle.

"My master?!?" Anakin's eyes grew wider.

"Of course. Who do you think Dara and Master Tachi kidnapped after they had kidnapped me." Boaz chucked in remembrance of all the times he and Obi-Wan had been kidnapped by Dara and Siri. "Besides, I don't want you to get expelled just as much as you, Padme, and Dara don't. And even if I was going too, which I never would, I'd be much too frightened."

"Frightened?" Anakin asked puzzled. "Frightened of what?"

Boaz smiled even bigger. He was slightly embarrassed to be admitting this, but he would anyway. "Of Dara!"

Anakin smiled and chuckled. "What would Dara_ do_ if you told?"

"Dara! You know her!" he said with a laugh. "She loves you as if you were her own padawan. She loves you like she loves Sha-sta. She told me that she'd take my head off, and even worse, if I told the other council members!"

Anakin let out a heart filled laugh. "I don't dough that she wouldn't!"

Boaz laughed as well. "I'm beginning to think she likes you more than she likes me!"

They both laughed even harder.

"Master Win-Dell! Anakin!"

They turned around to see Obi-Wan coming their way.

"Master." Anakin sighed inwardly.

"Obi-Wan." Boaz smiled flakily and rolled his eyes at him.

"Please, hurry up whatever you are doing. We must go. The other council members are awaiting your arrival." Obi-Wan instructed the two of them.

"We're on our way Obi-Wan. We're done here Anakin." Boaz stated smiling at Anakin. _'At least for now. I'll catch up with you after the council meeting. I still have more to discuss with you.'_


	5. Summary of Dara and Boaz

**Summary-Dara and Boaz**

**I'm sorry if you don't understand about Dara (Master Tavar) and Boaz (Master Win-Dell). I'll try to explain the best I can. Boaz and Dara are Obi-Wan's friends. Boaz was born two years before Obi-Wan and Dara was born one year before Obi-Wan. I have written stories about them, the other stories on this sight and more that I will write and put on here in the future.**

**Boaz, or Master Win-Dell is one of the council members. Dara is a Jedi who befriended Anakin when he had first came to the Temple.**

**Dara is someone who has cared strongly for Anakin since he had first come to the Temple. Boaz and Dara have had an intamit relationship that even Obi-Wan doesn't know exsists anymore. Dara doesn't like to follow rules, and she hates logic. Boaz on the other hand likes to follow the rules with some cases, and if not then he can keep a secret. He also loves logic but can't stand being serious all the time (because of being around Dara so much). They have been sent on various missions with Skywalker and Kenobi which is the reason for Dara's closeness with Anakin has not died down. They have a stronge bond with each other, which is part of the reason why Dara had found out about Anakin's marriage to Padme. Boaz has a stronge bond with Anakin but not stronge enough to be able to pick up on what he thinks. But Boaz does have a stronge enough bond with Dara to pick up on what she thinks, which is how he found out about Anakin's marriage to Padme.**

**Dara and Boaz remember everything that happened, with Anakin becoming Darth Vader, Order 66, The Purge...Dara lasted through it all.**

**Dara goes to bed, like Vader did, thinking about how she'll wake up in the morning to take her children to town for the day just to get them out of the house for a while. But instead, she wakes up in the Temple with Boaz and everything is back to the same way as it was before the Purge, Order 66, most the other Jedi dying, Ani being Vader, and Padme have died after giving birth to Luke and Leia.**

**They really go through much of what Ani had gone through when he woke up back in chapter 2. I'll be introducing Dara into one of the upcoming chapters so you'll get to find out more about her then.**

**MTFBWY...Dara Tavar**


	6. Chapter 5 On This Council

**I hope that no one looks too far into Dara's relationship with Anakin. They are only very good friends, like the person you tell everything to. Your best friend. That's the type of bond that Anakin and Dara have. She is the person who comforts him whenevr he is sad. She helps him when he's in trouble, which has happened several times. **

* * *

**On This Council**

Boaz and Anakin entered the council room following Obi-Wan.

"Forgive us for being late masters. I had something important to discuss with Anakin." Boaz stated after walking to the center of the room with Anakin by his side and bowing. "It was entirely my fault."

"Forgive you, we do." Yoda stated looking at the two of them suspiciously.

Anakin glanced at Boaz when the look on Yoda's face directed all of its attention to him and his eyes narrowed. He knew that Yoda was looking and waiting for more of an explanation.

Anakin was slightly worried of what they were to tell Yoda. They couldn't just tell him the truth. All this time Boaz never worried, not even the slightest bit.

Boaz smiled to himself, he had had a feeling that Yoda was going to want an explanation. But what to tell him... he didn't have the slightest idea. He would have to make this up as he went, for he didn't think to plan something in advance because he thought they would have been on time but it took too long to find Anakin.

"Anakin had premonitions of..." he paused as sorrow filled him. "Of someone very close to the both of us."

"Dangerous it is, sensing the future." Yoda instructed a little suspiciously.

"Yes master. I understand." Boaz and Anakin stated in unison.

"Master Win-Dell. How did you come to know of these, premonitions? You stated that you found Anakin to discuss this with him." Mace Windu said. He himself was still suspicious of the matter and believed they weren't telling the whole truth.

Boaz became even sadder than before. "I had the same premonitions, and they were about the same person." He stated gravely.

Yoda shook his head, believing. At least for the moment.

"Take a seat please Master Win-Dell." Mace stated. He too would trust what the other Jedi Master had said for the moment. He would confront him on the matter when the meeting was over.

Boaz took his seat and looked at Anakin.

"Allow this appointment lightly, the council does not." Yoda stated plainly.

'_As you should not.' _Anakin thought but kept himself quiet.

"Disturbing is this move by Chancellor Palpatine." Yoda continued.

"I understand."

'You are on this council, but we do not give you the rank of master." Mace stated plainly.

'_As well you should not. Frustrated! Think frustrated!' _he told himself. "What?!?" he stated after a moment.

Mace's look then stiffened, causing Anakin to look away from him.

"How can you do this?!? This is outrageous! It's unfair! How can you be on the council and not be a master?!?" Anakin said in an upset tone.

"Take a seat, young Skywalker!" Mace said in stern voice.

Obi-Wan shook his head in disapproval at his apprentice as he sat down.

'_Good job Anakin. You acted just last time, without flaw. But now they don't trust you even more then they didn't this morning, or yesterday.' _Boaz glanced at Anakin.

'_That's what I was going for. They can't trust me. I must do everything in my power to make sure I do nothing to let them even the slightest bit suspicious about my actions. They must think of me exactly as they did as before.'_ Anakin glanced at Boaz, trying to hide his smirk.

Boaz would confront Anakin on this later. For now the council had more important matters at hand that they needed to discuss. He already knew that Master Yoda and Master Win-Dell would want to speak to him afterwards. The fact of the matter was that they didn't trust Anakin, and they hardly believed Boaz. Rarely, if ever. He wasn't one to tell the council every detail of what the things he, or other people, did against the council's orders. Those many years of being one of Dara's best friends was wearing off on him.


	7. Chapter 6 Secret Assignment

**Thanks for the reviews! I always enjoy hearing what you liked/disliked about the story. For who ever was wondering, Dara won't be making an appearance until chapter 10. I hope that you can wait a little longer. I have a few more things to put into the story before I start to include myself. And for whoever told me about this little mistake, I thank you... _"He already knew that Master Yoda and Master Windu(sorry for the mistake) would want to speak to him afterwards."_ And Aakin is only acting the same way to gain the chancellor's trust, that's the only reason. I might start updating twice a week now, for those who thought one week was too long of a wait, here you are. And how would you feel if Anakin encountered some problems while going about with this task? I mean, I can't make it super easy for him... right? **

**

* * *

**

**Secret Assignment**

Anakin decended the stairwell with his master by his side. He was ready for the talk and the assignment that he knew was coming shortly. He made certain that he sounded angry and upset before he began one of the most dreadful things he would ever have to do... befriend Palpatine and stand up for him in front of his master.

"What kind of nonsense is this?!? Putting me on the council and not making me a master?!? It's never been done in the history of the Jedi! It's insulting!" Anakin told his master in an angry tone.

"Oh, calm down Anakin. You have been given a great honor. To be on the council at your age... it's never happened before." Obi-Wan paused as the two stopped and he crossed his arms. "The fact of the matter is you are too close to the chancellor. The council doesn't like it when he interferes in Jedi affairs."

"I swear to you, I didn't ask to be put on the council." Anakin stated shaking his head slightly.

"But it's what you waned." Obi-Wan reminded him as he turned to continue their walk. Knowing of what they needed to talk about. "Your friendship with Chancellor Palpatine seems to have paid off."

"That has nothing to do with this. Anakin stated defensively as he looked at Obi-Wan. _'I don't consider him my friend any longer after he tricked me into joining the Dark Side and killing the people that I cared for.' _He thought.

Obi-Wan looked at him, his pace slowing. "The only reason the council has approved your appointment is because the chancellor trusts you."

"And?" Anakin asked looking back over at him, temper rising.

"Anakin I am on your side. I didn't want to put you in this situation." Obi-Wan stated, not slowing down.

Anakin came to a stop. "What situation?"

Obi-Wan stopped and turned around to face him. He looked down at the floor to escape his padawan's stare. He began to slowly move forward. "The council wants you to report on all the chancellor's dealings. They want to know what he's up to." He stopped across from him and looked up at him.

They walked closer to the large window.

"They want me to spy on the chancellor?!? But that's treason!" Anakin stated when he and his master came to a stop and looked back at each other.

"We are at war Anakin." Obi-Wan stated plainly.

Anakin shook his head lightly. "Why didn't the council give me this assignment when we were in session?" he asked looking at Obi-Wan.

"This assignment is not to be on record." Obi-Wan stated shaking his head slightly.

"The chancellor is not a bad man Obi-Wan." Anakin said shaking his head again and stepping towards Obi-Wan. "He befriended me. He's watched out for me ever since I arrived here." Anakin lied and wished that he hadn't have had to tell his master that awful lie. But deep down, deep, deep down... a part of him wanted to befriend the chancellor. A part that he wanted to control, but for some reason he found it surfacing to the top. Anger at the council for not trusting the chancellor, paranoia that they wanted him to spy on the chancellor. He didn't know why or how but it seemed that these feelings were the reason he was angry with them, real anger not something that he'd been faking. But real anger towards them that it seemed he couldn't control, that he couldn't destroy.

"That's why you must help us. Anakin our allegiance is to the Senate, not it's leader, who has managed to stay in office long after his term has expired." Obi-Wan stated looking away from Anakin, then looking back at him.

"The Senate demanded that he stay longer."

"Yes, but use your feelings Anakin. Something is out of place." Obi-Wan stated sternly.

Sighs heavily trying to fight the anger that is rising within him. "You're asking me to do something against the Jedi code." Anakin turned and walked closer to the window. "Against the republic, against a mentor and a friend." He looked back at Obi-Wan, cursing inwardly at how he was behaving and the fact that he had to call Sidious his friend. "That's what's out of place here. Why are you asking this of me?"

Obi-Wan's returned their gaze back to Anakin. "The council is asking you."

"Anakin! Obi-Wan!" Boaz called after seeing the two of them. He decended the stairwell on his way to join the two of them.

Obi-Wan looked past Anakin as Anakin himself turned to see the Jedi master.

"Hello Master Win-Dell." Anakin stated, glad that he was there, knowing that Obi-Wan would be leaving soon. He needed to discuss something with Boaz.

"Hello Boaz." Obi-Wan stated trying to smile at his friend.

"Hello." Boaz stated smiling back.

"If you'll excuse me..." Obi-Wan stated. "My time here is coming to an end. I must take my leave."

With that Obi-Wan said his goodbyes and walked away, leaving the two of them there to talk.

"How well did you take to your 'new assignment?'" Boaz asked with a smile.

"Fine, same as before." Anakin stated, pushing that away. "But Boaz... we have a problem." Anakin said seriously.


	8. Chapter 7 A Problem

**I added some to the end of _'Secret Assignment'._ So for those of whom read it previously to my updating of this chapter, you may want to go back to the last chapter and read the end of it, before reading this chapter. For those of you who are becoming frrustrated with Anakin because of his temper, them you must understand that it is not his doing. In this chapter he will explain who he thinks it is. He will confirm that his beliefs could be correct. Some of you may already know who it is. And I would like to know who all thinks that I should have Obi-Wan know about what all Anakin is going through. Plaese leave a reveiw. Thanks for all the reveiws that you've sent to me so far.**

**MTFBWY...Dara Tavar **

* * *

A Problem

Boaz's smile disappeared. "What do you mean Anakin?"

Anakin tried to put his thoughts into words. "Well... I think that I wanted to... to stand up and protect the chancellor from the things that Obi-wan told me today. I knew what he was planning on saying and how he would react to the things that I was going to say, but still. I got angry with Obi-Wan and the other council members for wanting me to do this task. And when Obi-Wan would say something against the chancellor, I got angry at him for insinuating such a thing. I think the chancellor may be behind this." Anakin paused. "What do you think of it?"

"I think... we need to keep a closer eye on you from now on. At all times, when you are at the Temple of course, you may see Dara or I somewhere close by. If this is his doing then he may force you to do something you may not want to do. If he is the one behind this then Dara or I will sense it, and we'll do our best to fight him off. If this really is his doing then he could force you to choose a path leading to the Dark Side."

"How do you think he'll do that?" Anakin asked.

"Well he could do it though metal pain. And we've seen how great his powers are, so he could choose to force you though... physical pain." Boaz stated.

"Physical pain?!?" Anakin stated shockingly. "But do you really think that he'll force me to join the Dark Side?" Anakin asked looking at him.

Boaz looked seriously at him. "He might do anything to get you to come the Dark Side of the force. Even if he has to let you get your legs and arm cut off and then let you slide down into lava after just fighting with your former master. Then let you loose your one true love die and not be able to see your children until they are at the point that they hate you for destroying what the galaxy had once been, and nearly destroying all the Jedi."

"That's not making me feel any better." Anakin sighed with frustration. "If only he had told me that he is Sidious. But he hasn't yet!"

Boaz sighed. "We'll talk it over with Dara tonight. We'll see if she has any ideas of what we can do. Can you be at her quarters by 1700 hours?"

"Yes." Anakin looked out the window and his voice dropped to a whisper. "I don't want to loose Padme or my children again. And I don't want to be the reason that the Jedi are nearly totally eliminated."

Boaz placed a hand on Anakin's shoulder. "I understand your dilemma Anakin. But you must believe me, it wasn't your fault that the Jedi were nearly eliminated."

"Oh really? I'm the one who lead the attack on the Temple." Anakin stood, still looking out the window.

"If it makes you feel any better, Dara and I always blamed Sidious, I mean he did confuse you to make you choose to go to the Dark Side. And you weren't the reason Padme died and your children grew up to hate you. Sidious twisted your mind until you were so confused that there was no way you could have been saved unless someone whom you cared dearly for was in grave danger and you new that you could save them. Like if it were Sidious were attacking Padme, I'm sure you would have turned against him. And Sidious was only using your love for Padme against you. That's how he got you to turn to the Dark Side anyways."

"I don't want to go to the Dark Side again." Anakin looked back at him.

"I didn't think you would. After every thing that you had to go through." Boaz smiled lightly at him.

"I _really_ don't want to go to the Dark Side again." Anakin winced, remembering the pain he had gone through.

"After all the pain you had to endure through, I don't think anyone would. The physical... and the mental."

"The Jedi were always on my mind. How I had... Killed younglings." Anakin stated painfully. "And how I had been the reason my one true love had died... because I had... strangled her until she fell to the ground, lying there, unconscious and totally defenseless."

Boaz felt sorry for Anakin. Everything that had been on his mind for all those years was because of the man that he had thought of as his friend.

"I heard the youngling's cries for help as I... slaughtered them. And I heard them through the Force after their bodies had been killed, their force-signatures called out in pain." Anakin fought back tears as he thought of all the pain and suffering that he had caused the people he truly cared for to endure. All the pain he had brought to the galaxy to the point that people were being killed by his hand and that everyone hated him. "One of the most horrifying thing that I had to go through, not counting all the lives that were lost, is that I knew no one cared for me. I knew that they all hated me. Deep down, where they wouldn't speak of it, they all truly despised me. Even Sidious, he was planning on replacing me as soon as someone younger and more powerful came along. I lost most of my powers and abilities in the largest fight that I have ever had, and the most painful. Not because of my getting several limbs cut off, but the fact of who I was fighting and what I said to him." Anakin looked Boaz in the eye. "I told him that I hated him!"

"Anakin... I know that you don't want to have to go through all that another time, and loose everyone that you care about, or even go to the Dark Side of the Force... so I will do everything in my power to make sure that doesn't happen another time. And I know that Dara would be with me on this one, she'll help, I know she will."

"Thank you. Thank you both. I don't know what I'd do if I didn't have the two of you to help me through this." Anakin smiled lightly at him.

"I'm sure you'd find someone, maybe Obi-Wan possibly, to help you through this." Boaz smiled back at him.

"I don't think that I would want to go to Obi-Wan. I think he'd over react about something like this." Anakin stated truthfully.


	9. Chapter 8 A Bit Different

**Sorry that it took so long for me to get to update this chapter. Work has just continuously gotten in the way. ok, but here it is anyways. Please leave me a review so I know how you like this one. And Dara will be coming into the story very soon.**

**MTFBWY...Dara Tavar**

**

* * *

**

**A Bit Different**

"Are you feeling better now Anakin?" Boaz asked, smiling at him as they walked back into the Temple.

"Yes." Anakin returned the smile. "I feel much better now. Thanks for taking me out for a few hours."

"You're welcome Anakin. It was my pleasure." Boaz smiled again as they walked through a long corridor.

The pause was finally broken by Boaz. "Anakin."

"Yes." Anakin looked over at Boaz as they came to a stop by one of the large windows.

"Dara wants to see you." Boaz looked him in the eye.

"You told me that. How we would talk to her about my little problem tonight. 1700 hours, right?" Anakin stated remembering what Boaz had told him previously.

"That's right Anakin. But there's one small detail that I want to tell you about. Or at least what Dara has permitted me to tell you about." Boaz stopped, wondering if he should indeed tell Anakin or let him figure it out tonight when he saw Dara. "Dara's a bit…. Different."

"What do you mean by that?" Anakin asked, a little bit puzzled.

"I'm not allowed to tell you that much Anakin. I've been threatened not to tell you why she's different or she will personally do something terrible to me that I really don't what to happen." Boaz smiled with a slight chuckle.

"Something's different….' Anakin pondered over the thought for a moment. "So she's somehow changed in the seven, almost eight months, that I've not seen her, for the fact that she's been on a mission?"

"That's correct Anakin."

"Is it an extremely noticeable change, like something that I'll notice as soon as I see her?"

"I'm sure that you'll notice it as soon as you see her. If not than you are surely going blind." Boaz smiled widely and nodded his head lightly.

Anakin paused, a question that had bugged him for years by staying in his head showed the opportunity to finally be answered, and he was determined to know the answer. "Boaz."

"Yes." Boaz waited for Anakin to finish and get out what he wanted to say.

Anakin thought for a moment, wondering if he should ask Boaz this, for he may not know the answer or just not want to talk about it. Finally he got the courage to ask and decided to just say it. "Why does Dara care so much for me? A mean, really, I did almost kill her. Actually, more than once. Order 66, which I'll never forgive myself for. And I wonder if she'll ever forgive me. And then when she was helping Obi-Wan train me, they switched us around. He worked with Sha-sta when we were training and she worked with me. I wasn't used to her moves and she moved to the left as I swung, I almost cut her in two." Anakin admitted.

Boaz smiled. "Anakin she forgave you for nearly killing her when you were a padawan, and she forgave you long ago for Order 66. I hate to tell you this but…. She forgave you after it happened and it was I who didn't until later. But if you hadn't done what you had then Dara and wouldn't have gotten married and started a family."

"You started a family?!?"

"Yes. Before we woke up in the Temple again, we'd already had six children and Dara was once again pregnant. We'd had two sets of twins. And though I dought that we'll be getting married now, if you don't go to the Dark Side then that's alright. We don't mind. We just won't have the kind of relationship that we did then." Boaz stated, smiling at Anakin. "Yes we do agree that that life was a good on, but we also agree that a life with you still a Jedi is an even better one."

"Thanks." Anakin smiled at the thought that they would give up a life with the children that they had apparently had was better as long as he was in it.

Boaz chuckled. "Back to your previous question, Anakin. Do you remember how Dara took it as her responsibility to help you get through your separation anxiety when you first came here after leaving your mother?"

"Of course! I'll never forget how nice she was and how she helped me. Maybe not to get over it completely, but nearly." Anakin smiled.

"Well…." Boaz started. "Has she ever told you about her parent?"

"No….why?" Anakin asked puzzled after never hearing a word about this. He had just assumed that she had never known her parents and that she was taken as a child.

"That was a stupid question for me to ask. She doesn't like to talk about her parents. She's so sensitive about it that she never even told Obi-Wan or Siri. And other than I they are her best friends."

"Why? What happened to her parents?" Anakin asked.

"When Dara was only a baby, maybe a year old, possibly even younger than that, her parents were murdered."

"Murdered?!?" Anakin stated shockingly.

"Yes Anakin murdered."

"By who?!?"

"The same man who murdered my father a year before and caused my mother to die after she gave birth to me. She couldn't live without him. The same way Padme couldnn't live without you, and it caused her to die."

"The same way Padme died!?!" Anakin whispered after hearing this. "And who did that? Mudered your father and caused your mother to die, I mean?"

"My father's ex-padawan."

"Ex-padawan?!?"

"Yes." Boaz looked down at his crono. "I need to do something important soon. But it won't take me that long so I'll be done in only a few moments." Boaz paused. "Anakin, you must promise me that you will never tell anyone that I've told you this. Not even Padme. Alright?"

"Alright Boaz. I promise to tell no one." Anakin agreed.


	10. Chapter 9 I Love You

**I'm sorry that I didn't get to update sooner, work has been a hassel lately. I have even been going to some baseketball games lately, like my cousins that I went to earliar today. Thank you for waiting and I hope I didn't make you wait too long. PLaese enjoy this chapter as much as you've enjoyed the other's. Please leave me a review afterwards so I know how you liked it.**

**MTFBWY...Dara Tavar **

* * *

**I Love You**

Boaz glanced at his crono again. "I'll be right back. Then we can continue with our conversation, but only if you want to."

Anakin smiled with a slight nod of his head. "I would love to continue with our conversation. But if I'm not mistaken you have to be going soon. The landing platform, remember? You waited for Obi-Wan as I talked with him and told him good-bye and that he needed me on that mission."

"Oh, yes. That's right. But I will be returning here tonight to speak with Dara. That is before you are there for us to talk about this whole Sidious thing. And the fact that Dara hasn't for years. Of course she's seen Vader, but not you."

"Vader and I were really one person." Anakin reminded him.

"Yes. But you were buried deep down inside of that man. And we both believe that it was really the suit doing most the deeds that you did."

"Well, there were times when I couldn't control what my suit did. I guess that Sidious did that one on purpose so that I couldn't fight back." Anakin smiled at Boaz after a small pause. "I'll wait for you to finish, then I'll walk you to the landing platform so I can say good-bye to Obi-Wan. After all, I won't be seeing him for a while after this."

Boaz nodded but then his attention once again returned to his crono.

Anakin smiled and a chuckle could be detected in his voice when he said, "Boaz, just go. I'll wait for your return."

"I'll only be around the corner. I just need to contact someone. It will only be a few minutes, but most likely less then that. I'll be finished before you know it."

With that Boaz turned and walked around the corner, leaving Anakin standing there alone, to think.

'_I wonder who he's going to contact….'_ Anakin thought.

The corner that Boaz had disappeared behind caught Anakin's stare. He began to think of other things, or at least try, so that he wouldn't be tempted to listen in on Boaz's conversation.

It had only taken a few more moments, but Anakin's curiosity had finally gotten the better of him.

'_I have to know!'_ he thought.

Anakin made his way to the corner and peeked around it.

He saw Boaz standing against the wall, one foot pressed against it, and his commlink in his hand.

"Yes, he is coming." Boaz stated.

There was a soft mumbling on words spoken over the communicator. Anakin couldn't understand the words, but the voice sort of sounded like Dara, or that's what he thought, didn't mean he was correct.

"He'll be there. He's already told me that he's coming. And yes at 1700 hours just like you told me to tell him to be there by." Boaz stated with a smile indicated towards his commlink.

There was the voice again, mumbling even more words that Anakin couldn't make out what they were or ever be able to understand.

"Yes I'll be there too." The smile on Boaz's face grew even larger. "Remember that I'll be there at 1600 hours so we can talk. And there's a small problem." Boaz stated.

"What?!?!" Came from the commlink. It did indeed sound like Dara's voice. "What is the problem?!?" Anakin made out, at least partly and he did think that it was Dara even more now.

"Well... he said that he couldn't control his emotions, and that he felt like he had wanted to defend the chancellor. And before you ask, no he really didn't want to defend the chancellor." Boaz stated, a smile still lurked on his face. "And yes I have told him that we would help him get through this. You don't need to remind me too."

That confirmed it. Anakin knew that it was Dara.

Even more words where mumbled that Anakin, once again, couldn't understand what they were that were said over Boaz's commlink. She had apparently calmed down since she was much quieter than just a little bit ago.

Boaz chuckled at something Dara must have stated in what she had last said.

"No. I didn't tell him. After about the billionth time of you telling me not to, I think that I remembered _not_ to. Yes I did tell him that you were a bit different than before, but I didn't tell him about what was different. You need to learn to trust me a little bit more."

This time Anakin could make out what Dara said. "Good, I want this to be a surprise for him and I don't want you to go and spoil my fan. Well... I need to go now, I have that ridicules meeting with the council coming up soon. So I'll see you there I guess."

"Alright I'll see you there. But remember I'm no going to be there in person, I'll be with Obi-Wan until tonight. But I need to go now too. Anakin is waiting for me. I love you Dara." Boaz stated.

"I know." She told him instead of saying 'I love you' back to him. It wasn't that big a deal, it's not like she hadn't told him that she loved him before or something like that. In fact she told him that every morning, when she would wake up to his smiling face right beside her.

Boaz chuckled again, placing his commlink onto his belt in it's proper place.

Anakin moved into Boaz's veiw, but he still didn't see him yet. He leaned against the wall, an evil grin spread across his face. "Just telling Dara that you love her. Love is illogical for a Jedi, isn't it?"

"Anakin?!?" Boaz stated shockingly, turning to look at him. "It's not what you think!"

"Oh? I think it's exactly what I think. You're in love with Dara just like I'm in love with Padme." Anakin's grin grew wider. "Busted!"


	11. Chapter 10 Sidious's Voice

**I do have Dara in this one, but only at the end. In this chapter Anakin's problem's will increase. I hope you enjoy it and leave me a reveiw afterwards. And I hope this doesn't make you mad or anything, but we will still not be discovering what is differant with Dara. I'm sorry but you have to wait three more chapters to know that, it's in the end of the thrid chapter. **

* * *

**Sidious's Voice**

Anakin waited for the turbo lift to come to a stop, which he knew wasn't happening for a while. Why did Dara's quarters have to be at the top of one the Temple's towers? The answer to this question would elude him forever. It was nearing 1700 hours, and he still needed to get several levels higher.

The turbo lift was nearly there, with only a few more levels to go, when all of a sudden he began to hear a voice, familiar to him. As if this person were standing right next to him.

'_They don't want to help you. They don't care about you like I do.' _It was as if Sidious was right behind him.

Anakin stood there, unable to turn around, as the voice continued.

'_They will only turn you over to the council. Listen to me…. Don't go there. They only care that they aren't killed. They're like everyone else…. They don't trust you.'_

"Yes they do." Anakin defended. He turned around, but there was no one there. "Where are you? Show your face you coward!"

At that moment an image of Sidious came into Anakin's view. His yellow eyes gleamed evilly, and an equally evil grin was spread across his face.

As Sidious's stare intensified, Anakin began to feel lightheaded. The image wasn't the Sidious that he knew now, but the image of what he would eventually look like. After he and Master Windu had gotten into their fight and his lightening abilities were used against him.

The turbo lift had finally come to a stop, but Sidious's stare only got stronger. Anakin turned away from Sidious, only to find him in front of him once again. Anakin just stumbled past him, but only found that Sidious was there, in front of him, once again. He leaned against the wall, unable to escape this man. No matter how hard he tried, Sidious wouldn't go away. And the longer Sidious stared at him, the more pain Anakin found himself in.

Sidious continued. _'Listen to me. I'm your true friend. It's been that way for years now. You don't want to ruin that, do you? Don't go! They will only turn you over to the council to have you stripped of your honor! To have you become a regular being! Incapable of trust! NO one will be there for you! No one but me! But that won't happen if you turn around now! If you don't turn around not even I will be there to help you!' _

Sidious now became angered as Anakin slid against the wall, closer and closer to Dara's quarters. But with each step he took he found that Sidious was still right by him, as if he wasn't even moving. And with each step the horrible stare that was causing Anakin so much pain only became worse.

"No!" Anakin yelled as the pain that Sidious was inflicting on him intensified, and the horrible stare along with it. He slid to the floor, pain surging throughout his entire body at this point.

"Anakin!" Sha-sta came running to him.

As she did, Sidious only inflicted even more terrible pain on him. He was showing no mercy on his 'friend' what-so-ever. A sneer found its way to Sidious's face and he let out an evil cry of victory that was followed be his equally evil laugher.

"Anakin... What is it?" Sha-sta asked bending down by his side.

"Please..." Anakin whispered.

"Yes Anakin. What is it?"

"Get rid of him! Help me!" Anakin whispered as he neared unconsciousness.

"Get rid of who Anakin? No one is here. We are the only two people in this corridor... There's no one else near us."

'_How can that be true? He's right here. He's the one causing me so much pain!' _Anakin thought. He had not lost his vision totally. He could still see Sha-sta beside, apparently trying to think of what she should do. And he could also see Sidious standing directly in front on him, laughing evilly still.

Anakin wearily pointed to Sidious. "There!" he whispered.

"Anakin... There's no one there." Sha-sta stated looking at the wall where Anakin had pointed and then back at him.

'_She can't see me Anakin. Only you can. Right now she's thinking that you've gone crazy. She'll keep believing it too. Don't you realize she's not here to help you, she's turned against you too.'_

"No! I'm not crazy! She's my friend! She doesn't think I'm crazy!" Anakin whispered, his words sounding a little breathy.

"Come on Anakin. I'll take you to my master's quarters. Boaz is there with her, they'll know what to do." She stated, struggling to get Anakin to his feet. "Lean on me if you have to Anakin, but you must walk."

Anakin felt Sha-sta help lift him to his feet, then as she took his mechanical arm and put it around her neck. Now he could no longer see anything but a blurry scene.

Sha-sta looked up at him. Pain covered his face. She wondered why he had been acting so strangely and thought that someone else was there.

Sidious followed and continued to inflict pain on Anakin. _'Anakin no! I won't let you do this! Get away from them! You will go to the Dark Side! Even if I have to nearly kill you to make you understand this!'_

"Ahhh!" Anakin yelled dropping to the floor, taking Sha-sta along with him. When he was on his knees he held his head as, once again, a surge of pain went through his entire body.

Sha-sta realized that she wouldn't be able to get Anakin there at this rate. She needed some help. "Anakin." She stated, crouching beside him. "I'm going to get Boaz so that he can help me. Do you think that you'll be fine without me here for a little bit?"

Anakin let out another cry of pain as the pain increased beyond belief. "Ahhh!"

With that Sha-sta ran down the corridor and entered a room. She then exited with a worried Boaz running right behind her.

When they reached Anakin he was leaning against the wall, unconscious.

"I've got him." Boaz stated, picking Anakin up.

"I don't know what's wrong with him. When I came out of my quarters I heard him yell. That's when I saw him sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall. Then he said there was a man there. But we were the only people there. He acted as if he and this invisible man were arguing over something. He said that he wasn't crazy, as if he had been accused of being crazy." Sha-sta explained as they headed for Dara's quarters.

"He'll be fine. Luckily you had decided to come out of your quarters when you did. I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't come out when you did." Boaz stated walking into Dara's quarters. "Dara!" he called out, seeing that she was not where she had been when he had ran out behind Sha-sta.

"Lay him down on the couch! I'm getting a cloth wet for his head!" Dara called from the refactory.

"Hurry!" Boaz returned, laying Anakin on the couch as Dara had instructed him to do.

"Here." Sha-sta waked over with a pillow. "For under his head."

Boaz lifted Anakin's head as Sha-sta put the pillow under it.

Dara peeked around the corner, only her head showing. "Here!"

She tossed the wet cloth to Boaz and he folded it and put it on Anakin's forehead.


	12. Chapter 11 Just A Dream

**I know this is a little earlier in the day, but I came home sick. I didn't want to just sit around all day so I desided to do something constructive. I'm beginning to feel better than before, and I hope I'll be feeling better tomorrow. If you don't like this chapter, please don't stop reading for I do have more that will come after this. Why I said that you may not like it is because it's kinda not what some of you most likely want to happen, but it did. I hope you really do like it and leave me a review. Thank you all.**

**MTFBWY...Dara Tavar **

* * *

**Just A Dream**

The Dark Lord began to stir in the dark and cold room. This was not what should have been happening at the moment.

"Are you awake my Lord?" The uniformed trooper asked seeing the Dark Lord move from the position that he was in.

"What?" He asked looking through the red lenses that were attached to the mask on his face. He stared blankly at the trooper that was standing before him.

"I asked if you were awake my Lord. But it's clear that you are." He stated fearfully. "Emperor Sidious is requesting to speak with you my Lord. He's on his way here now. I was sent to see if you were awake. If not then he informed me not to wake you and that he would do it himself."

"Emperor Sidious?!?" The Dark Lord questioned.

"Yes. He should be here very soon." The trooper stated, fearing that this evil right hand man of the Emperor would surely kill him. He had never been the same since that horrible battle on Mustafar. But he knew that he was safe, for now at least. He was in the 501st Legion, or _'Vader's Fist'_, that this man, back before Mustafar happened, had lead the attack on the Jedi temple and had unmercifully killed all the Jedi that they could.

"Commander Bow... How long has it been since I gave you a day off? For you to just relax? You have worked hard at your job." Darth Vader stated, wanting to get rid of him for a while, maybe ask him some more questions first though.

"Well...ummm...never my Lord." He stated, a little confused.

"Well take the rest of the day off but first I want to ask you a few questions."

"Of course my Lord, anything."

'_At least now someone might like me. That is if I am really where I think I am…. Which I hope I'm not.'_ He thought. "Where are we at?"

"W...we're on the second Death Star my Lord." The confused storm trooper stated.

With that the doors opened and Sidious walked into the room.

"Remember to take the day off." Vader whispered to Bow.

"Yes my Lord." Bow stated and bowed before him.

"Leave us." Sidious told the trooper when he came to him.

"Yes sir." The trooper stated walking away, then disappearing into the corridor among the other troopers standing guard outside the doors.

"How are you feeling today Lord Vader?" Sidious asked walking closer to the man in the suit.

'_It's Anakin Skywalker to you!' _he thought. "Where's Padme?" Vader asked.

Sidious looked at Vader questioningly. "She's dead. Along with most of the Jedi." He stated plainly showing no emotion but confusion.

"That's impossible."

"You killed her many years ago." Sidious began to wonder about what was happening with Vader. "What has brought this upon you?"

"No!" Vader defended. "You confused me so that I strangled her. I blame you! But she's not dead! She was just alive. I was just at the Temple talking with Boaz only a few hours ago!"

"No! You killed her not me. And you have been here. I sent you here to get some rest a few hours ago. You must have been dreaming about all this." Sidious told him. "Padme is dead. The Temple has been destroyed. And Boaz is either dead or in hiding somewhere."

"It was not a dream!" Vader defended.

"Vader, you were dreaming. None of what you claim to have happened has happened! You've been here thee entire time!"

"That's irrelevant! Let alone completely ridiculous!"

"Vader, stop trying to live in the past. More and more have you been talking about your life as a Jedi. It's over. You are a Sith Lord now, much more powerful!"

"I don't care about the power! Besides, I was much more powerful as a Jedi! And I only want to be with Padme or at the Temple with my friends!"

"That was a dream! Forget it!" Sidious instructed.

"Never! This is all your fault! The fact the my wife is dead! My friends don't care about me! My son and his twin hate me! And that I have to live in this suit for the rest of my unnatural life!"

Things around the Dark Lord began to smash in as his anger for Sidious raised out of control.

"Now you will pay for what you have done!" Vader yelled and with a quick movement he began to strangle the Emperor.

In an instant Sidious struck back at Vader with lightening.

At the sound of the two fighting five storm troopers rushed in the doors.

"Who do we defend?" one trooper asked Bow, who had been called back at the sound of Vader's yelling.

"We follow Lord Vader, but he follows Emperor Sidious." Bow told the other trooper.

"Then who are _we_ fighting with?!?" another asked.

"Lord Vader I guess." Bow told him. "All I know is that if they don't stop fighting, they may kill each other. But Lord Vader is also more powerful, so he may kill Emperor Sidious before he is killed."


	13. Chapter 12 It Was Sidious

**Alright, here's the next chapter. I may not update in a few days. Depends on how I feel. I like my best friend, but h's gotta girlfriend and whenever she's around it's like I no longer exsist. One of our friends are always trtin' to get us to go out with each other but the one I like can't figure out that I like him. I think I might just stop talking to him, maybe he'll get the hint that I like him. he was takling to his girl when we were walking upstairs to leave. When she showed up it was like I wasn't even there. I'm just listening to sad songs right now, and eating chocolate. I don't care about about trying to look like the little anarexic? gals I gotta see every day if no one even cares. I don't want to keep you from reading the story. Sorry that I'm just going on about my problems, you probably don't wanna hear about those so I'll let you get on with the story.**

**MTFBWY...Dara Tavar...Sad right now, again, sorry I'm rambling on and on. **

* * *

**It Was Sidious**

"Anakin! Anakin!" Boaz shook his shoulder in an attempt to wake him up from this nightmare that he must have been having.

"No! It wasn't a dream!" Anakin yelled, still not responding to Boaz's pleas.

"Anakin! Wake up!" Boaz shook his shoulder once again.

Anakin's eyes shot open and he looked around the room in an attempt to find out where he was this time. "What's going on? Where are we?" he asked.

"Well we're in Dara's quarters. And you were just yelling that something was not a dream. And that something else was impossible." Boaz stated. "Before that you had started to breathe heavily, your heart rate even accelerated."

Anakin put a hand to his forehead. He felt the cloth that Dara had gotten and had given to Boaz to put on his forehead. "What happened to me?"

Well Anakin you have to tell me what happened to you. Sha-sta heard you yell and between the two of us we managed to get you here." Boaz told Anakin.

"It was Sidious. He tried to tell me that I should not trust you. That I should turn around and leave. That you would only turn me over to the council. Then he stared at me, it seemed that his stare was what was inflicting the pain that I felt on me. First it only hurt my head, but then it spread through my whole body. And if I turned away from him he was only there again." Anakin told him.

"And after that?"

"I woke up as Vader again. There was a storm trooper there. His name is Bow, he was my commander of the 501st Legion. But they got the name _'Vader's Fist' _because I took them wherever I went because they're the troops I lead the attack on the Temple with. He told me that Emperor Sidious was on his way to see me. I then asked Bow when I had given him a day off last, he told me never, so I told him to take the day off and have fun. After that Sidious showed up and told Bow to leave. He talked to me after that."

"What did you talk about?" Boaz asked.

"I asked him where Padme was, and he told me that I had killed her. I said she was alive and that I had been here talking to you only a little while before. He informed me that Padme was indeed dead, the Temple was destroyed, and that you were either dead or in hiding."

"And what happened after that?" Boaz asked, clearly intrigued with the dream.

"Well I got angry with him and began to choke him. He then struck back with the lightening that he had used when he and Master Windu were fighting. The troopers came in and Bow had been called back at the sound of me yelling, the other troopers asked who to protect, Bow said me because they were to follow my orders because they were under my control. After that I woke up here." Anakin took the cloth off his head and sat up.

Boaz thought for a moment.

Anakin put his head into his hands. "And the one significant thing is that this dream picked up from where I last remember. From before I woke up by Padme. From when I went to my quarters on the Death Star. As if I had only gone there a few hours before to get some sleep. I woke up as if I had really been sleeping the whole time instead of being here. And then Bow came in to wake me." Anakin looked over at Boaz. "Every single thing was the same. Every single detail. If this is really Sidious' doing then he must remember. We must expose him!"

"How do you propose we do that Anakin? We don't have any proof. At least none that the council will believe." He hasn't told you who he is yet." Boaz stated looking over at Anakin.

"But we have to realize that if he does remember then there's a chance that he won't tell me when he did the first time." Anakin reminded him.

"But back to my previous question, how do you propose that we expose him if we have no proof what-so-ever? We don't have any type of proof to support it, the council will never believe us if we have no proof."

"We must find a way!" Anakin sighed with frustration. "If only they trusted me!"

"Anakin, if you go about this task the correct way, then they will trust and believe you. You just have to do this right." Dara called from the refactory where she was once again hiding in.

Anakin looked in the direction of her voice. _'Why hasn't she come out here yet?'_

"She's making tea for us. And, of course hot chocolate for herself. Since she does not like tea." Boaz smiled.

Anakin looked back at him. "It's not that she doesn't like tea, it's that she prefers hot chocolate over tea. That's all." Anakin's gaze turned to Dara as she walked into the room from the refactory. His eyes grew wide and his mouth dropped open. "Dara!?!" he stated, half asking, as he watched her, he himself shocked to the point that he was at a loss for words.

"Close your mouth and don't stare Anakin. It's impolite!" she smiled mischievously, her eyes sparkling mischievously as well, as she sat the tray down on the small stand in front of them.


	14. Chapter 13 Eight Months

**Alright, here's the next chapter. I hope that you didn't have to wait too long for it. I went to West Virginia over the weekend for my cousin's birthday. I tried to update this on Friday, but it took too long to type, and I said that I'd babysit two of my cousins because I'm off on the weekends, big mistake that I made. They were fighting the whole time and wouldn't listen to me. I lost my voice because I yelled at them so much. **

* * *

**Eight Months**

"Wh... What..." Anakin tried to speak, but only found that he could not...but instead could only watch Dara.

"Stop stuttering Anakin. And here, take your tea from me before I decide to either give it to Boaz, along with his tea, or just drink it myself!" Dara instructed, holding his tea out for him.

As he reached for it, Dara decided to draw her arm, and the tea along with it, away from him. She had so much fun teasing him.

"Excuse me. Do you think that you should be trying to fight with me in your condition?" Anakin stated, a goofy smile spread across his face.

"Watch it Anakin. I'm warning you, don't mess with me! Haven't you learned that by now? Or has it not made it through that thick skull of yours?!?" Dara responded quickly, an evil grin lurking across her face.

"I'm not afraid of you!" Anakin stated quickly, not thinking of what he was saying.

"Really?!?" Dara stated, raising an eyebrow.

"Alright," Anakin began, "maybe a little bit. But not as much as Boaz is afraid of you!" Anakin looked at Boaz, and then returned his gaze back to Dara.

Dara watched Anakin, still smiling, now more than ever. "That's because he's had to live in this Temple with me for over thirty years. He's learned. I got the security code for his door when we were padawans, if he made me angry with him, well then I had an advantage!" Dara stated, smiling just as much. "And I can get yours just as easily!"

"Don't you mean nearly _forty_ years!" Anakin stated, digging a nice big whole, and it would be hard to get out of it! "You're turning forty in what? A couple months from now!"

"I'd watch out Anakin!" Boaz warned.

"Yes, why don't you listen to him! You can always go and ask your own master and he can tell you what happens if you get on my bad side!" Dara instructed him. "And it's not been nearly forty years yet. I didn't come here 'til I was nearly three years old."

"Anakin, you should know that she could throw heavy objects with the Force by the time she turned three. She was more in tune with the Force by the age of three then everyone else was by the time they turned six years old. And some other people by the time they turned seven, maybe even eight. And trust me Anakin, you don't want to get on her bad side! She can get mad, not including violent!" Boaz told him. "We got locked up on a mission because the planet's police force didn't trust us, we were permitted to stay in our ship, but that was all. But Dara got angry with them and went to work out. After a few hours I decided to go and look for her. She destroyed some of our equipment."

"You did what?!?" Anakin stated shockingly.

"I was upset and needed to blow off some steam. Just be glad that I didn't destroy _someone_ instead of something." Dara stated. "And back to you saying that I would be turning forty soon, I will not. It will only be the twentieth anniversary of my twentieth birthday!" Dara smiled even wider. "And now that I'm older and stronger in my bond with the Force, I can throw even bigger objects!"

"Even in the condition that you're in right now?" Anakin asked, a little worried that she would decide to throw something at him.

"Yes, even in this condition!"

"She does still look like she's twenty. Remember, we Merelians don't age as quickly as normal humans, like you and Obi-Wan." Boaz stated, trying to get them away from that subject. Not wanting Dara to decide she'd need to throw something at Anakin, which he knew that if Anakin got her angry enough, she would. No matter how much she cared for him. She loved Boaz, and yet when he would get her angry with him she'd throw things at him. He'd gotten hurt so many times. Every now and then she might accidentally hit him in the head or somewhere else, causing him to have to go to see the healers. But she would always be there, taking care of him, telling him how sorry she was for hurting him. And he did like that part of it, then she would sometimes show him how sorry she was, or maybe not, especially like she was now. She couldn't really show him, it would be a little hard.

"Yes, why do you think I look younger than Obi-Wan? I am older than him you know." Dara smiled mischievously. "That means that when you are old and have gray hair, I'll still look young and beautiful!"

"Now that's depressing!" Anakin stated, now feeling a little down.

"Why do you think that your master is always depressed?" Dara smiled. "I remind him of that every day! It's a whole lot of fun! You should try it sometime!" Dara stated, a little more peppy than usual. "Oh that's right you can't! For you'll die, most likely, around that same age he will!"

"You're mean!" Anakin stated, acting hurt.

"Oh stop playing Anakin! Now are we done with all this childlike behavior?" Dara asked.

"Aww! But it's so much fun!" Anakin stated sarcastically.

Dara stuck her tongue out at him.

"Now that's a little childish don't you think?" Anakin smiled widely at her.

"No, of course not! I do that all the time." Dara smiled a large goofy smile.

"I think her attitude has changed! Maybe she shouldn't have gotten herself into the situation that she did." Anakin smiled back at her.

"Oh, shut up!" Dara told him, pretending to smack him upside the head.

"You're just like the older, more annoying sister that I've always wanted!" Anakin smiled, backing out of her arms reach.

Dara used the Force to slap him anyways.

"I'm beginning to think that you missed tormenting Anakin." Boaz stated, smiling at Dara. "And that you missed picking on Dara." He turned to look at Anakin.

"Of course not!" the two defended themselves in unison.

"Here, just take the tea!" Dara stated, extending her hand towards Anakin.

As he reached for it Dara, again, drew it away from him.

"Now Dara, just give him the tea and stop tormenting him." Boaz stated looking up at her.

"Fine!" Dara stated, giving in. She extended her hand once again.

Anakin watched her closely, not reaching for the tea his time.

"Oh! I'm not going to keep this up forever! Besides, you're beginning to bore me! Eventually I'm going to get tired of it. So I might as well just give it to you now." Dara told him.

Anakin reached out, taking the tea. Anakin again just watched her. Deciding on what to ask her. "Who's the..." he began, but instead stopped himself from finishing his question. Realizing that it was impolite, inappropriate, and a little personal and that Dara might not want to tell him the answer. "Never mind that." Anakin smiled at her again. "How many months along are you?"

"Seven, almost eight." She told him as she eased herself down into her chair. "Anakin, will you hand me my hot chocolate please? I don't feel like using the Force and possible spilling some of it when I raise it into the air."

"Sure." Anakin leaned forward, taking her mug into his hand. He then stood up and moved around the stand in front of him. He held out the mug and as she reached for it he drew it back. Doing to her what she did to him.

Dara raised an eyebrow at this. "Do you think that is a wise decision?"

Anakin saw a chair rise into the air from the corner of his eye. "No. But I do think this one is." He stated, handing the mug to her. He moved back around the stand and took his seat.

Dara smiled and lowered the chair. "Thank you Anakin." She took a drink of her hot chocolate, smiling with pleasure.

Anakin began to think about the question that he was longing to hear an answer to. But again, he held it in. He knew all to well that it was an inappropriate question.

"So, Anakin." Dara's gaze turned once again to him. "How's Padme doing lately?"

Anakin smiled at her. "She's doing fine."

"Boaz?" Dara looked over at the quiet man.

"Yes." He smiled widely at her.

"Would you go and get me another packet of chocolate to put in my hot chocolate? It's not chocolaty enough for me." Dara smiled at him.

Boaz nodded and stood up. He took her mug from her. "You and your chocolate." He whispered with a smile and a wink. He then walked away, disappearing around the corner in the refactory.

"Anakin," she began as he took a drink. "I want to know every detail of what happened when you had the dream of me dying."

Anakin almost spit out his tea, and began to cough. "How do you know about that? I only told Padme about that dream."

"It's simple. I knew you were married to Padme as soon as you came back to the Temple. I knew she was pregnant when you came to meditate in the room of A Thousand Fountains and I was there. Every time something good happens to you, you can never keep yourself from smiling at every person you see, and even if no one is around you. And when something bad or troublesome happens to you, you just mope around all day. And for both you always keep thinking about it. You can hide it well, but not from me." She smiled widely at him, her eyes sparkling mischievously once again. _'And you know that's because we have such a strong bond.'_

Anakin smiled at the fact that one of his best friends was nearly twenty years older than him. "That's true. I can't argue with that." He said with a chuckle in his voice.

At that moment Boaz reentered the room, a hot cup of steaming hot chocolate in his hand. "It was cold so I warmed it up for you. If you hadn't had been fighting with Anakin for that extended period of time." He smiled, handing her the mug.

"Why thank you." She stated, looking down at the mug that she was levitating in front of herself. She reached out and took it into her hands, taking a drink of the steamy substance. She closed her eyes and, holding the mug in both hands, let out a sigh of delight.

Anakin smiled at her. But then the question he was going to ask before returned to his head. "Dara, can I ask you a personal question?"

Dara opened her eyes and looked at him. She nodded, insinuating that he could ask her his question.

Anakin smiled an ornery smile at her. "Who's the father?"


	15. Chapter 14 Third Child

**Sorry that I didn't get to update sooner, I went on a trip where I was up at 6:00 and in bed at 10:00-11:00, and between then I was barely ever sitting down. And I didn't get home until late last night. I tried to get this in before I left, but I didn't have enough time. I hope that you like it.**

**MTFBWY...Dara Tavar **

* * *

**Third Child**

Dara watched Anakin, wondering if she should answer the question. Instead of giving him an answer she only took a drink. Her glace turned to Boaz as she watched him over the brim of her mug. As if she was asking him if she should tell Anakin the answer to his question.

Anakin turned to look at the man sitting beside him, who seemed to be even quieter now then before. A large grin grew across his face as he watched him.

Boaz only looked at Dara, not wanting to look at the young man that was sitting beside him.

"You're the father, aren't you?" Anakin was working on holding in his laugher. "I mean, it's obvious. You did tell her that you loved her earlier. But you? Mr. Logic. Mr. I follow the council's rules. Well apparently not as much as you'd like us all to believe." Anakin turned back to Dara. "And you do know that you could have done _much_, and I mean much, better than him."

"It was only after some small incident that I began to follow the council's rules nearly all the time." Boaz stated.

"Well that's a given!" Dara stated sarcastically. "I may have been able to do better, but I'm fine with him." She smiled widely at him and gave him a wink. "But it's apparent that he doesn't follow the council's rules if this is our second child."

"Second?!?" Anakin stated shockingly. "Who's your first child?!?"

Sadness filled Dara's eyes as she looked away from Anakin, not wanting him to see her so sad.

There was a slight pause where no one talked and Anakin didn't think they would tell him this answer, because maybe it was a painful memory for them.

"It's really our third." Boaz told him softly as he looked over at Dara, who refused to look at either one of them. "When I was seventeen, and Dara sixteen, she found out that she was pregnant after we had just sang in a talent show together. Well we knew that I was the father for I was the only one that she had ever done anything with, to get herself pregnant. So the council decided to send the two of us, along with our masters, away until after the child was born, not wanting anyone to know that one of their Jedi-in-training was going to have a child."

Anakin looked over at Dara, but she refused to look back at him. She even refused to look at Boaz.

So with that Boaz decided to continue. "When she was nearing seven months, closing in on the eighth month, she came to me and informed me that she was going to have twins. She didn't know it for a fact, but she just had this feeling, that's what I would call it, that we were going to have a boy and...a girl."

"What happened to them?" Anakin asked, looking at Boaz, glancing at Dara, but not even getting a glimpse from her. He knew that something bad must have happened because Dara wouldn't look at either of them, she wasn't smiling as usual, and she wasn't saying a word.

"Dar-Gan. We named our son Dar-Gan, after Dara's older brother." Boaz stated.

Anakin was a little puzzled after never knowing that Dara had an older brother. "You had an older brother? Is he here? Do you ever get to see him?"

Dara turned back to them, her eyes showing more sadness than before. "When I was fourteen years old, he was killed." Dara stated. "By the same man who killed my parents."

Anakin remembered that he was not to say anything to anyone about this. "Your parents?!?" he asked, trying to sound shocked. "I didn't know you knew your parents. I thought you never knew them. You've never said anything about them." Anakin tried to act clueless.

Dara found a smile spreading across her face. He was trying so hard not to let her know that he knew. "Oh, shut up! I already know that you know!" she glanced at Boaz.

Anakin looked over at Boaz. "You told her that you told me!"

"I don't think so!" Boaz protested.

"You two are idiots!" Dara stated, rolling her eyes at them. "Don't you know that I can read your minds? You didn't hide it very well!"

"And yet you haven't killed us!" Anakin smiled widely at her.

Dara stuck her tongue out him once again. She then remembered his question. "But yes, I did know him. And he was here." Her smile had long since vanished by now. "He was training to become a Jedi. Seventeen." She looked down at the floor. "He was only seventeen when Cocona killed him." Dara's gaze turned back to him. "He also gave me this." She pulled away her tunic, around her neck, revealing a large scar that went half way around her neck. From the back of her neck, to her collar bone, on the right side of her neck. It was hidden so the no one would be able to see it unless she wanted them too. "I got away with only this scar, while Dar-Gan was murdered." She let go of her tunic, recovering the scar.

"That is a large scar. Even bigger than my scar." Anakin stated, thinking about the scar on his own eye.

"Yes." Boaz stated, looking at Dara. "And that scar was the reason that you were almost killed."

Dara only sat there. She sighed heavily. "Za-Lon-A left right after that. I knew they were in love. And I know that's why she left the Temple, and never came back. I may not have ever really felt him die, but that's what I was told." Dara sighed once again. "I wish he were here now." She looked over at Anakin. "You two would have gotten along with each other. You would have loved him. He was wise, brave, strong... and he loved to pick on me. You two would have most likely teamed up with each other, and then would have stated picking on me. Thinking it would be more fun."

"Aw..." Anakin smiled widely at her. "But it would have just been out of love!"

Dara, again, rolled her eyes at him. Remembering his question from before, her smile vanishing, she decided to tell him the answer now. "But Dar-Gan is here at the Temple being trained as some of his ancestors before him were. He is one year older than you, he's twenty-four years old. His birthday was three months ago." Dara whispered. "Excuse me please."

Dara slowly got to her feet, using the Force to hold her hot chocolate away from her. When she had gotten to her feet she took her mug into her hands and started for the refactory again.

Anakin could hear her sniff, as if she were crying, as she turned the corner. He sat there, perfectly still, on the couch.

"Our daughter never made it through the night. She died the next morning. They tried everything to keep her alive... It just wasn't enough." Boaz looked down at the floor, fiddling with his hands, trying to hold back his sorrow.

Anakin looked back at him. That must have been something horrible for them to have to go through. He knew Dara must not be taking it well, even if it was about twenty-four years ago.

"She was underdeveloped. And we've been forbidden to see Dar-Gan." Boaz looked up for a brief second. "It still haunts Dara to this day. When he was first here at the Temple, Dara would go to the gardens to watch him play when ever she could. And sometimes when she had crènche duty, she would pass him several times, just so she could see him. Though she would never wake him, or go to talk with him. For if she did the council threatened to either send him away and leave her here, never knowing where he was. Or they would send her away, and never let her return, sending elders with him to keep her away. And if she would have left then they were planning on sending me away too." Boaz looked towards the refactory. "She lost her parents, her brother, and then we lost our daughter. And after we came back they took our son, and forbade the both of us from ever allowing him to know that we were his parents. He still doesn't know." Boaz sighed heavily. "And when we were padawans and she first discovered that she was pregnant, she was frightened."

"Why was she frightened?" Anakin asked. "Because of the council? That doesn't sound like Dara. She's never been afraid of them. But I can see why she was afraid that they would send your son away. She probably wants him to grow up as a Jedi. Maybe even replace her brother."

"No one could replace her brother. They were very close. And you act just like him." Boaz looked over at him. "But no, she wasn't afraid because of the council. More Obi-Wan than them. You must understand this Anakin, when this all occurred she and Obi-Wan were the ones together, not her and I. he was infuriated that she was pregnant with someone else's child. And when he found out that I was the father, he threatened to never speak to either of us again."

"Obi-Wan?!?" Anakin asked. He was partly sad with all that he had heard, partly mad at his mentor for being so mean to the woman that Anakin thought of as his second mother, and partly shocked that Dara and his master had once had something other than their friendship.

"Yes, Obi-Wan." Boaz looked down at the mug that he was now levitating in the air. "When she sensed that you had a dream about her dying she became very sad. And as you can tell, she did tell me about it. But she was sad because she would miss all of us whom she has come to love and care about. But then there was a small part of her that was glad. Because if she would die, then she would see her parents, her brother, any of our friends that have passed away, which there are a few who have, and the daughter that we would have had." Boaz took the mug back into his hands. "Her name was going to be Za-Lon-A, named after her brother's best friend, and though she was three years older than her, Za-Lon-A was one of Dara's best friends too."

"Do you need some more tea?" Dara asked, walking back into the room, a pot of tea in her hand. She sat it down on the tray that she had sat on the stand before them.

Anakin looked at her. Her eyes were red from crying. And she had a little bit of makeup n her cheek from where she had apparently tried to wipe it away in a hurry, not wanting it to be streaked down her cheeks when she walked out there with the pot of tea for them.

Dara knew Anakin was watching her so she turned away from him and went back into the refactory.

"Excuse me Anakin." Boaz stated. He sat his mug down on the stand and stood up. He disappeared around the corner and entered the refactory, going to comfort his loved one. He left Anakin there, alone, thinking all about what he had learned.


	16. Chapter 15 Point Of View

**Alright, to those of whom think that what all was said in the last chapter was "unessesary" information, I'll have you know that it was indeed nessesary. That will be important to Anakin in the future, when his problems get harder and harder to deal with. But here, I'm getting back to what happened in the movie, with a few adjustments of cource. Thanks for your reviews, please keep reviewing. Oh, and what would you think if I made a story with Pirates Of The Caribbean, but with Satar wars characters and more along the lines of Star Wars? Same concept basically, and along with Dead Man's Chest. Please tell me if you think I should or not, thanks.**

**MTFBWY...Dara Tavar **

* * *

**Point Of View**

Anakin ran up the steps, moving around several people trying to get to his destination sooner. When he reached the top of the stairs he headed for the balcony that he was expected in. When he reached the balcony he moved passed the guards and moved next to the chancellor. "You wanted to see me chancellor."

"Yes Anakin. Come closer, I have good news." Palpatine stated, looking over at Anakin.

Anakin moved so that he was nearly eye level with the chancellor.

"Our clone intelligence units have discovered the location of General Grievous. He's hiding in the Utapau System." Palpatine informed him.

"At last." Anakin smiled at him. "We'll be able to capture that monster and end this war." Anakin stated, still smiling up at him. _'Then maybe we'll be able to capture the monster that is sitting right beside me and really be able to end this ridiculous war!'_ he thought, heavily guarding his thoughts so Palpatine wouldn't be able to know what he was thinking.

"I would worry about the collective wisdom of the council if it didn't select you for this assignment. You're the best choice, by far." Palpatine said looking into his eyes, hoping that this comment would help to turn him to the Dark Side as he hoped to do.

There was a pause as Anakin refused to say anything to that comment, thinking it over wisely and carefully.

"Hmm." Palpatine looked back at the show, hoping he wasn't driving Anakin away from him by that comment. So he decided to try to carefully bring him back to him, as he knew that was making Anakin feel a little uneasy. "Sit Down." He stated, and then turned to the others whom were seated with him. "Leave us." He commanded them.

Anakin stood up and waited as the senators who were seated with Palpatine stood up themselves and walked out. When they had gone Anakin took the seat directly to the left of the chancellor.

"Anakin... you know I'm not able to rely on the Jedi council. If they haven't included you in on their plot, they soon will." Palpatine stated looking over at Anakin.

"I'm not sure I understand." Anakin looked back at the chancellor, giving him a confused look.

"You must sense what I have come to suspect. The Jedi council want control of the Republic. They're planning to betray me." Palpatine told him plainly.

"I don't think that..." Anakin stated looking into the man's eyes, but was cut off in his sentence.

"Anakin. Search your feelings. You know, don't you?" Palpatine asked him in a soft manner.

"I know they don't trust you." Anakin told him, not even realizing that he did so.

"Hmm." Palpatine looked back to the show going on. "Or the Senate. Or the Republic, or democracy for that matter." he stated plainly as he continued to watch the show.

"I have to admit, my trust in them has been shaken." Anakin told him, not knowing why he did and having no control over his saying it.

"Why?" Palpatine asked, his glare returning to Anakin. "They asked you to do something that made you feel dishonest, didn't they? They asked you to spy on me, didn't they?"

"I don't, uh... I don't know what to say." Anakin stated a little shocked. Even though he knew why the chancellor knew they asked him to do that secret assignment. But he still didn't have control over what he was saying, or at least he thought he didn't, he was uncertain at the moment. He knew what he was saying, but his brain wasn't telling him to say the things he was.

"Remember back to your early teachings. All who gain power are afraid to lose it. Even the Jedi." Palpatine stated, hoping that this statement would help to turn Anakin to the Dark Side sooner.

"The Jedi use their power for good." Anakin stated, his anger rising at the fact that Palpatine had dared to insinuate such a thing.

"Good is a point of view Anakin." Palpatine said, hoping he wasn't saying too much against the Jedi, for fear that it would turn Anakin away from him. "The Sith and the Jedi are similar in almost every way...including their quest for greater power." Thinking he was about to turn Anakin away from him, he tried to come up with something to change the subject to.

'_Point of view! You wouldn't want to hear what my point of view is…. For I know you wouldn't like it, because it's not a very good one. Especially the one that I have about you!'_ Anakin thought. But then his thoughts returned to what Dara had told him before, about all those whom she had lost. This would bug him... Did he want to be a good friend and not go to the Dark Side? Then he wouldn't kill anyone Dara cared for. Or did he want to go to the Dark Side? Killing those Dara had come to know and love, and in doing so, acting just like Cocona. Then he would be hurting the woman who he thought of as another mother to him. And he didn't know if he would be able to do that, not ever again. And he certainly knew that he wouldn't be able to kill Padme again.


	17. Chapter 16 Darth Plagueis

**Alright, heres the next chapter, hope you like it. Sorry it took so long to update, but I went to visit relatives for Easter. Hoope you had a nice holiday! But I made another story, its on my account, but its only a summary, and an explaination of who the people are. But I hope you like this chapter. Oh, and I'm sorry but Padme won't be coming into the picture once again untill chapter 23, I think, I don't know, I don't have my notebook infront of me right now. Again, hope you like it. And I'm sorry, but this chapter isn't very long.**

**MTFBWY...Dara Tavar **

* * *

**Darth Plagueis**

"The Sith rely on their passion for strength. They think inwards, only about themselves." Anakin defended.

"And the Jedi don't?" Palpatine asked suspiciously as he watched Anakin's reactions.

"The Jedi are selfless. They only care about others." Anakin looked away, his anger towards this man still rising.

The people applauded at something that was going on in the show.

Knowing he was turning Anakin away from him, Palpatine decided to tell the story of his deceased master, Darth Plagueis. Hoping that this will calm him down, for he sensed the anger coming from him.

"Did you ever hear the tragedy of Darth Plagueis the wise?" Palpatine asked after a slight pause.

There was another pause between them.

"No." Anakin finally said.

"I thought not." Palpatine stated. "It's not a story the Jedi would tell you. It's a Sith legend. Darth Plagueis was a Dark Lord of the Sith. So powerful and so wise he could use the Force to influence the midi-chlorians to create... life." He thought back to how Anakin had come to be. "He had such a knowledge of the Dark Side he could even keep the ones he cared about, from dying." His eyes returned to Anakin, hoping that would trigger something.

Anakin looked back at Palpatine. He was intrigued with this story for reasons that he couldn't comprehend. Well, when he had heard it for the first time it was understandable. But this time, he had no reason to be interested in it, it would be the second time he'd heard it. "He could actually... save people from death?!?" Anakin asked, thinking back to his dream about Padme. Then his thoughts returned to the promise that he'd made when his mother died all those years ago. And how he hadn't kept that promise all too well.

"The Dark Side of the force is a pathway to many abilities some consider to be unnatural." Palpatine informed him.

'_Well, I can understand that….'_ Anakin thought. But he only sat there, confused once again with what was going on. He was really beginning to believe him again. And he knew that what he was being told was something he shouldn't listen too. If Sidious didn't show him this power to save people the first time, then what made this time any different? But he knew he shouldn't believe him. And he certainly didn't want too. This was the man that confused him to the point that he strangled the woman that he loved and they had to force her into labor so that his children could, and would, survive. Even if that meant hiding them from him. He had known that Luke was his son, but Luke's twin was still a mystery to him. But before he knew it, he'd already said, "Wh... What happened to him?"

"He became so powerful the only thing he was afraid of, was losing his power." Palpatine looked back at him, nodding his head. "Which of course, he did." He stated looking back at the show going on. "Unfortunately, he taught his apprentice everything he knew. Then his apprentice killed him in his sleep."

'_It's ironic. He could save others from death…. But not himself.'_ Anakin thought as Palpatine finished his last sentence.

"It's ironic... he could save others from death... but not himself." Palpatine stated, still watching the show. An evil smirk left on his face.

Anakin didn't even realize that he'd asked his next, and last, question until after it was out of his mouth and Palpatine was turning his head, going to answer him. He asked, "Is it possible to learn this power?"

Palpatine slowly turned his head to look at him. "Not from a Jedi."

'_Sith!'_ he cursed inwardly. _'Why did I have to go and ask that?!? I very well could have gone without doing it!'_

'_Look at him'_ Palpatine thought confidently. _He is on his way to the Dark Side, especially after this story. I know he is egger to learn this power to save his wife and his children. I'll have him as my apprentice soon, very, very soon. I will just have to wait for the opportune moment to take him as my apprentice.'_


	18. Chapter 17 An Interesting Discovery

**Alright, I'm sorry that I've not updated in a while. Trust me when I tell you that I've tried, for probably over a week now. But it just told me that there was a problem and it wouldn't let me. I even asked if other people had the same problems, and a few told me yes that they weren't able to update either. So now you know why I haven't updated, and if it would have let me then I'd have two or three more chapters updated. But you may not like this so well, 'cause I'm kinda leaving you hanging. But please hang in there and don't stop reading. But because of what's gonna happen in the next couple chapters, you should know his problems only get worse. But I'm not tellin' if it's gonna make him choose a wronge path or not, but you better know it may. Hope you like it!**

**MTFBWY...Dara Tavar **

* * *

**An Interesting Discovery**

Anakin entered his chambers at the Temple. It had been a long time since he had gone there, since before his life plunged into darkness. Back before he led the attack on the Temple. But he didn't seem to care that much, he was to busy reading something on his data pad.

As he walked past the couch he tossed the data pad onto it, not even looking over at the couch. Maybe he should have looked though. He should have paid closer attention to the presence that he felt upon walking into his quarters, to the dark and evil presence. But not of a human, but of an object. But he would see it soon.

As he continued to walk he heard a thud. The thud of his data pad hitting something that he would have seen in the first place, if he'd looked at the couch.

He slowed, and then came to a stop. He knew that his data pad shouldn't have made any noise when it landed on the couch, for it should have landed softly. But when it did make a noise, he did realize that he sensed something, something that was very out of place.

He turned and looked at the couch. But he was too far away from it by now, so he couldn't see what his data pad hit, and what he knew shouldn't be there.

He then slowly started to make his way around the couch, not knowing what lay on it, maybe not even wanting to know. But he shouldn't have gone back. Because of this, what was on his couch, his problems would drastically increase. And if he thought he was confused before, then he really shouldn't do what he would soon do within the next hour or so. And who he would decide to do it with, who he would decide to trust, when he knew he shouldn't.

He stopped a few feet away from the couch, and the object he needed to avoid.

What he saw, and would see in the next hour or so, he would never soon forget. Or what he would agree to do.

He saw a holocron sitting with his data pad propped up against it. Immediately he recognized it as a _Sith holocron._ One, because it was a triangular shape. And two, because it was what was admitting the dark presence that he'd sensed before.

Anakin only stared at this unwelcome object. Wishing it would disappear, burst into billions of pieces, or he just be imagining it and he wouldn't see it there anymore. But he could only wish, these wishes wouldn't come true. No matter how much he wanted them to.

Finally, he moved close to the couch, data pad, and the Sith holocron. Something that he never should have done.

He sat down on the couch, right beside his data pad, and what it was leaning on. He looked down at the two very different items, as if trying to decide which one to take. Finally, he decided. He reached down, about to0 take the holocron into his hand... but instead found his hand grasping the data pad.

Taking the data pad into his hand, he brought it in front of his face. He looked it over, skimming through what he had written on it. Knowing he couldn't put off finding out why a Sith holocron was sitting on his couch, he tossed the data pad onto the stand, and looked back down at the holocron.

He then turned to the wall. Sitting there, not wanting to know why it was there. But instead, he felt he needed to know.

Anakin continued to sit there and stare at the wall. But soon his curiosity got the better of him. But he tried to think of other things. But he still needed to know why it was there. And the longer he didn't look at it, the longer he would be bugged by it.

Anakin took a beep breath, letting it out with an even bigger sigh. He decided that now would be the best time to find out why it was there.

He looked down at it, as if he were studying it. He reached down with his hand of flesh, but he drew it back when his hand was right above it. He looked at his hands, both of them, studying them instead. He rested his left hand on his knee while he studied his mechanical one.

He decided that he would feel safer using it then his real one. So he took hold of the holocron, but with his mechanical hand instead of his real one.

He then began to study the markings that covered it. It seemed familiar in some way. He thought that the markings were carved beautifully into the object. But the dark presence it was admitting, not so much. In fact it was only disturbing him.

Finally Anakin realized that this holocron was different then the holoprojected ones that they'd had to study. Its markings weren't the same, and it was lighter in weight then what his studies said it should have weighed.

He hadn't turned the holocron to look at the bottom yet. And he knew it would say the owner's name, their master's name, and their apprentice/s name/s. When ever they got a new apprentice or master, their name was then carved into the holocron.

But he knew all of this because Sidious had once shown him his, which looked similar, if not exactly, to this one. And he'd shown him the one he'd planned on giving to him.

He turned the holocron to the bottom, and read, _"Master's name: Darth Plagueis…."_ Then farther down he read, _"Apprentice/s name/s: Darth Maul, Darth Tyranus, and Darth Vader…."_ Then the last line read, _"Owner's name: Darth Sidious…."_


	19. Chapter 18 Telling A Lie

**Ok, here you may find out somethings you probably weren't expecting. Abd you may get a little upset with Anakin over the decision he makes in this. Hopefully it will all work out... right? Well, you're just goona have to wait and see, now won't you! Hope you like this one!**

**MTFBWY...Dara Tavar **

* * *

**Telling A Lie**

'_Why is Sidious' holocube in my living area, let alone in my quarters at the Temple?!?'_ Anakin thought staring down at the object he still held in mechanical hand. _Maybe this has something to do with the problems that I've been having. How I'm not able to control my emotions, and have been seeing an image of him.'_

He sat it too rest on the stand. It now sat there, all alone, in the center of the stand.

Anakin had moved everything off of it and had sat it there, but only until moments ago. He had picked it up once again to study it a little more. In doing so, he'd had to put everything from on the stand onto the couch so it would be out of the way.

He was standing up on the opposite side of the stand as the couch was sitting. He began to pace across the floor. But he still kept his eyes glued on the holocube, refusing to look away from it.

He was still pacing when he sensed someone walking down the corridor. He didn't seem to care until they came to his door and rang his door chime. He stopped, worried, knowing who it was immediately.

'_Oh, no! Boaz, bad timing!'_ he thought looking down at the holocube.

He immediately, and without even having his brain tell him too, grabbed the holocube and dashed toward his sleepchambers. He tossed it onto his sleepcouch and ran toward the door again as the door chime rang once again. As he hurried to the door he used the Force to pull his sleepchamber door closed so that it would be impossible to see into it. He knew that even if, and he knew he would, Boaz sensed something bad, let alone dangerous, he wouldn't take action unless he, Anakin that is, asked for his help.

Anakin opened the door to see Boaz waiting, a smile spread across his face as usual. "Hello." Anakin stated smiling back at him.

"Are you alright Anakin?" Boaz asked after sensing that Anakin seemed to be a bit worried, even though he couldn't sense why. For some reason Anakin had his mental shields raised, and Boaz wasn't about to cause any conflict between them by trying to find out why he had them raised.

"Oh, yeah. I'm fine" Anakin tried to reassure him.

Though Anakin's reassurance did make Boaz feel somewhat better, he couldn't shake the feeling that something terrible was about to happen. And he wasn't able to reassure himself that it couldn't happen to Anakin, for he had a strong feeling that Anakin was going to do something that he knew he shouldn't. And Boaz felt that he would do this terrible thing out of love for Padme. And _that's_ what was beginning to worry him the most.

And that's exactly what Dara had told him _before_ he'd left to come and see Anakin, she feared he was going to make a rational decision that could lead to the downfall of the Jedi. Like the first time when he became Sidious' apprentice to save Padme's life, and that was out of love too. She knew something bad was going to happen, and it would happen tonight.

Boaz knew the smile Anakin was giving him was, indeed, a fake one. He'd known Anakin for years now and they had come to be very close friends, not as close of a friendship that Anakin and Dara shared, but a close one none the less. He didn't want to offend Anakin by accusing him of anything, so he decided to let it pass, _this_ time, just in case it happened again. But with a more situation that would cause him to worry for the boy more.

"Alright." He stated, as if he really did believe Anakin. "Dara was a little worried about you, because you left so soon. She didn't even get to tell you goodbye. She was worried that we'd told you too much too soon, you know, more than we should have at this point."

"Oh." Anakin said softly, looking down at the floor. "I had to go talk with Palpatine. I realized how late it was getting and thought that I should go. I wanted to say _'I've got to go right now, but I'll see you soon.'_ But I couldn't for I would have been late. I already had to run to get there when I was supposed too."

Boaz noticed Anakin's newfound behavior, and decided what to say next, possibly to cheer him up some. "It's not like we wouldn't have told you eventually." Boaz stated hoping his new plan would work. "And if she wouldn't have been eight months pregnant, or really if I would have let her, she would have came to you herself. But you've seen how hard it is for her to move about her quarters now, imagine her coming all the way here. It would have taken her forever to finally get here. I told her that she doesn't need to be running about everywhere, or go gallivanting around the galaxy as she wishes to do. And I bet you that if it were up to her, which she still seems to think it is and goes around pouting when I tell her what to do, she wouldn't sit down and stay there for over five seconds. Or else she would decide to start throwing things again, and you know she's one of the strongest, almost as much as you, in her bond with the Force. There was a time when the council thought she was the chosen one. But she's so powerful that she's trained herself to hide it. And she can do that very,_ very_ well."

Anakin caught himself smiling at this. "I want to know one thing though." Anakin looked back up at him again. "Has she always acted like she does now? Always so hyper and never wanting to stay in one place?" he asked looking into his eyes.

Boaz chuckled looking down at the floor. His stare returned to Anakin though. "As long as I can remember."

Anakin chuckled. "Oh, and why did she hid how strong she was from the council? If she wouldn't have they may have taken her as the Chosen One, and that's a great honor."

Boaz wasn't smiling a much anymore. But instead he looked into Anakin's eyes.

Anakin noticed something in Boaz's eyes, but he didn't know what it was.

"She knew you were the real Chosen One, not her."

"Me for a fact, or that the Chosen One was just out there?" Anakin asked his voice lower now then before.

"She knew it was you. She knew your name, and where to find you at." Boaz told him.

Whatever Anakin had noticed in Boaz's eyes was still there, and he still couldn't figure out what it was. "Then why didn't she tell them? Maybe if she had Qui-Gon wouldn't have died." Anakin stated, realizing how much he still missed the man.

"She knew that she couldn't. But she did warn Qui-Gon and ask him what she should do." Boaz smiled slightly. "He told her that she couldn't tell the council. And that if it was his time to go, then so be it. And he wouldn't let her tell him where you were. He said _'Obi-Wan and I need to find him on our own. And we will just keep this to ourselves. The council never needs to know.'_ " Boaz stated the familiar saying that Dara used if they got into an argument about her hidden abilities. "She begged him to let her tell him where you were, but he still only said no. You see, she too had a good friendship with Qui-Gon. If she got into a fight with her master, he would come and talk to Lya about it. And he usually convinced her to just let it go and not give Dara a punishment for acting like Lya when she was young... They were very close." Boaz said the last line a little later, and he sounded a little sadder.

Anakin didn't know what to say. So the two of them stood there in silence for a few moments.

At that moment Boaz sensed the feeling of something bad, and dangerous, coming from somewhere in Anakin's quarters. He looked behind Anakin, but neither sensed nor saw any life forms.

His eyes narrowed as he glanced at Anakin's sleepchamber door. He thought that he sensed the presence coming from there.

"Well, Boaz." Anakin began, knowing what was wrong with Boaz. "I have to be going. I need to be returning to Padme soon, just as soon as everyone falls asleep." Anakin didn't know why, but for some reason he didn't want Boaz to know about the holocron he was still hiding.

"Anakin, do you sense anything dark and vile, maybe even evil, coming from somewhere in here?" he asked.

"No! Of course not!" Anakin stated, trying to sound a little more casual.

"Are you hiding something from me Anakin?" Boaz asked looking back at him.

"No!" Anakin tried to sound as though he _weren't_ lying.

Boaz nodded. And with one more, quick glance at Anakin's door, walked away from the boy's quarters.

Anakin closed the door, standing perfectly still in the same place.

He looked down, kind of angry with himself, and only having one question buzzing through his mind. _'Why did I lie?'_ he continued to ask himself, but still didn't get an answer he thought was good enough.


	20. Chapter 19 Voice Key

**I'm frustrated right now, my cd player wouldn't play one of my cds so I'm very angry with it and I wanna throw it out the window! Anyone ever felt like that? But I'm sorry that i haven't updated in a while, I updated another story that explains Dara and Boaz's parents deaths. I had to right it for a class before and I've finally, after all this time, had decided to put it on here. It was originally only 8 pages but I extended it to 15. I did get a very good grade on it. But if you decide to read it, please don't tell me of the mistakes I made, for I am aware of them. But the only chance I've gotten to type is late, which is the reasons I have errors in this story. But I hope you like this chapter as well as the others! Thanks for reading everyone!**

**mtfbwy...Dara Tavar **

* * *

**Voice Key**

Anakin slowly walked back to his sleepchambers and retrieved the holocron.

Without realizing it, he took the holocron into his left hand in stead of his mechanical one. He'd been very careful at only using his mechanical hand to touch it, for he'd felt much safer with that. He didn't think that something bad would happen or anything like that, he'd only felt safer.

Anakin sat the holocron on the stand once again and turned away from it. He tried to come up with a good reason that he'd lied to Boaz, but anything he came up with didn't sound good enough. At least not good enough for when he told Boaz about it, which is what he was now planning on doing.

In a few moments he heard a beep and then the sound of something opening, as if the holocron had opened up.

He slowly turned around to look at it. What he saw was the holocron sitting on the stand where he'd sat it, but it was sitting open. This explained for the noise he'd heard.

'_What happened?!?'_ he asked himself. Then he thought of something, but it didn't make him feel any better. _'I mast have pressed something.'_

He slowly walked back over to the couch and sat down. He only stared down at the holocron as if trying to figure out what he'd touched.

A blue light flickered quickly and dully in the center of the holocron. This caused him to lean forward cautiously, peering down into the holocron.

He sat there and stared down at it for a moment longer. He searched for the blue light that had not yet come back. "What in the..." he trailed off. "For Force's sake!" he said in a frustrated tone.

His eyes narrowed as the blue light returned and flickered on and off a few more times.

"_Voice key activated. Anakin Skywalker. Holocron activating."_ The feminine voice came from the holocron.

"Oh, Sith!" Anakin cried out. "What's going on?!?" he backed his head away from the holocron. He sat there, in shock, waiting and watching to see what would happen.

The dull blue light, which had flickered on and off earlier, flickered once again. The light flickered on and off faster and faster until a small image began to rise out of it.

The image was of Sidious that now sat in front of him. It may have only been two feet tall, maybe a bit taller but that was what Anakin estimated it stood at, but Sidious still looked as evil and vile as ever.

"_If this holocron has been activated then my worst fears must have finally come true as I new they would. And now my fears must have become reality, which is something I've been dreading."_ The image of Sidious stated while looking down.

Anakin only sat there, staring in disbelief at the small image. Not knowing what to do.

"_I have had feared that my apprentice, Darth Vader, would somehow find a way to return to the past and fix his choice he'd made all those years ago. Which he's thought was a mistake more and more lately. I discovered that he was beginning to regret his decision from those years before. After he found out that his wife, Padme Amidala, had given birth to a son and another child. Who the other child is, he still has not found out."_ Sidious paused and looked up. _"And if this holocron has been activated, most likely not to the full extent of what it is capable of, then I must be talking to no one other than Anakin himself. For Anakin, you are the only one who would be able to open this. Well, and myself of course."_

Anakin felt himself suddenly calm down for some reason. But that reason, he did not know.

_As you may have noticed by now, there are times when you are incapable of controlling your emotions and feelings. Well, that is the first stage of what this holocron is capable of doing. The second stage is that you may not be able to control what you are saying and possibly even your actions. The third stage is you will begin to see images of me that may, or may not, inflict pain on you. It would depend on if you are going to become a threat to what will happen in the future."_ He paused for a moment as if he were thinking of something.

Anakin, a little curious, leaned closer to the image.

"_By now the third stage should have been activated. Also, the first and second stages will be in effect only when someone says something that is against me. The third stage should be whenever you come near someone who could possibly be of some help to destroy me."_

Anakin felt anger begin to rise in him. But it was soon replaced by concern, respect, and the remembrance of the two's friendship and all the times they had spent together.

"_Anakin give up. The only way to stop the pain and torment that lies in the near future is to do what you'd done before. You must become Darth Vader once again, and I promise that you will be able to save your beloved Padme."_


	21. Chapter 20 Have To Do

**Alright, here you are. Please don't get mad or anything if you dislike this chapter. In which case some of you may not. But to those who ask if I'm having Anni go to the Dark Side, I'm not telling so quit asking. I liked your reviews so much that I just had to update this, now. I hope you like it. Please review.**

**MTFBWY...Dara Tavar **

* * *

**Have To Do**

Anakin stared at the wall, wondering what he should do. He sighed with frustration and turned around, making his way back to the couch.

'_You know what you have to do.'_

Anakin sat down on the right side of the couch, looking to the nearly bare wall to his right. He finally turned to look at Sidious. "You're not real. I have told you that this whole time." He told him.

'_Anakin please. I don't want to continue with this, causing you pain. I would stop, believe me that I would. But you know that it's what I have to do, it's not my choice.'_ He told Anakin.

Anakin stood up once again, returning to stand facing the wall in front of him. He didn't want to listen to him.

'_Anakin….'_

He turned and looked at him again, showing that he was willing to listen to what he had to say to him. But not showing anything that told Sidious that he would ever listen to him again.

'_Please son, don't make me continue to hurt you. I don't want to.'_ Sidious stood up and walked over to stand by him. _'It hurts me to have to hurt you. I strongly dislike it.'_

"Really?!?" Anakin asked sarcastically, raising an eyebrow as well. "Because it seems to me that you looked like you were enjoying it before. You know, when you were laughing at me as you watched me fall to the ground and call out in pain so many times."

'_Please Anakin. I wasn't really enjoying having to do that to you. And you of all people should know that. I would never enjoy hurting you.'_ He paused, letting Anakin ponder over the thought of that for a moment. _'It hurt me to have to hurt you. To watch you getting hurt at all.'_

"I don't know what to do. I don't even know if I should trust you." Anakin looked over at him, calm and yet worried at the same time. "If I choose a path leading to the Dark Side, then there will always be that chance that you will replace me just like you replaced Count Dooku, and Darth Maul."

'_Anakin, I would never be able to replace you.'_ He told him, looking sympathetically at him.

"I don't know if I should trust. Not that don't get what you want me to do, but I just don't know if I should do it." Anakin stated walking back over to the couch and away from Sidious. "How do I know that what you want me to do is what I should do? I mean, what if it's the wrong thing? And it only turns me into a walking half man, half machine again! I didn't like that, having to live in that ridiculous suit and I certainly don't what to have to again!"

'_Do you want to save Padme?'_ that was all he said. He walked, slowly, back over to the couch and stood beside Anakin again.

"Of course." Anakin stated plainly looking back over at him. "I can't live without her. I tried that before. Remember? It didn't work out that well." Anakin thought about his beloved wife again, he would do anything to save her. He sat down on the couch again, wondering what to do.

'_Then you know the answer for yourself. You don't need to ask me that son.' Sidious sat beside him. 'I just hope that you at least consider what I'm asking you to do.'_

"What if they sense what you're planning? What if this plan of yours backfires?" Anakin looked into the old man's weary eyes.

'_Anakin it won't backfire, I promise. All you have to do is hold up on your part of the bargain.'_

"And you'll keep your end of the deal? You won't set me up or anything like that?" Anakin asked the man.

'_Yes, of course.'_ He promised with a weary smile.

"I don't know. I don't think I should." Anakin stated putting his head into his hands.

'_Anakin.'_ Sidious placed a hand on his shoulder. _You can trust me. I'm no different then when we first met. And you trusted me then. And you can trust me now.'_

"You'll keep to the part of our deal that you promised to, right?" Anakin asked, looking back at him once again.

Sidious smiled friendly at him. _'I've already told you, yes. Now, you know what you have to do, right?'_

"Yes, I know what you want me to do." Anakin looked forward, as if he was thinking.

'_Well?'_

He looked back into Sidious' eyes. "I'll do it."


	22. Chapter 21 Final Goodbye

**Sorry that I haven't updated in a bit, but I uploaded another story. It's called _'He Saved Her'_ and it's about... well if you want to read it then you'll find out. But it takes place during Episode II. If you want to read it then I hope that you like it. And then last night I went to a concert, very good. And we had a storm and had to shut down the computers, so those are also reasons I didn't update sooner. **

* * *

**Final Goodbye**

"You're gonna need me on this one master." Anakin stated looking over at Obi-Wan as they walked toward the landing bay.

"Oh, I agree. However, it may just turn out to be a wild bantha chase." Obi-Wan smiled, looking back at him as well.

"Master…." Anakin paused for a moment, making Obi-Wan stop and turn around to look at him. "I've disappointed you. Uh, I haven't been very appreciative of your training. I've been arrogant, and I apologize." Anakin watched the look on his master's face change to a look of utter surprise. "I've just been so frustrated with the council."

"You are strong and wise Anakin, and I am very proud of you." Obi-Wan gave him a smile. "I have trained you since you were a small boy, I have taught you everything I know. And you have become a far greater Jedi then I could ever hope to be." Obi-Wan smiled once again. "It will not be long before the council makes you a Jedi Master." Obi-Wan turned away and began his decent down the platform towards the giant starship.

"Obi-Wan!" Anakin called after him. As he turned around to look at his apprentice Anakin flashed him a smile. "May the Force be with you."

"Goodbye old friend." Obi-Wan stated, returning the warm smile. "May the Force be with you too." Obi-Wan then turned back around after giving Anakin another smile and descended the platform. He then headed toward the spaceship and boarded it.

Anakin once again smiled, but it soon faded as his thoughts returned to Padme. _'What if I am incapable of saving her?' _He asked himself.

Anakin's gaze returned to the ship Obi-Wan had only moments ago boarded. _'Maybe he was already onboard the ship.'_

"Anakin!" came a very familiar call from behind him.

Anakin, confused with why this person was still here, and not on a ship to the Utapau System, could only turn around to look at his comrade.

"Why are you still here?" Anakin found himself asking in a slightly edgy tone.

"Can't I just come to see an old friend?" Boaz asked, emphasizing the word old, even though Anakin wasn't a day over twenty-five, he wasn't even twenty-five yet.

"Aren't you the old one?!" Anakin asked, he too emphasized the word old. He chuckled at what he'd said, for Boaz didn't look a day older than he did.

Anakin and Boaz found a smile making its way across both men's faces.

"Of course you can." Anakin told him. "But shouldn't you be on your way to the Utapau System with Obi-Wan right now?"

"I asked the council if they could send someone else in my place. I have somewhere to be and I didn't get to go the last time we ant through this. But I'm not messing that up again." Boaz smiled widely at him. "Besides, someone needs to keep their eyes on you."

Anakin laughed, but then a thought came to his mind. "What? Where do you have to be?"

"Well, I was thinking of talking to you, but then Dara reminded me that today s the day that I need to take her somewhere." Boaz smiled even wider at him, he knew all to well that Anakin would want to know what he was talking about. And he also made sure that he had his mental shields raised so that Anakin wouldn't be able to read his mind.

"Where?" Anakin asked, pushing his old friend for an answer.

"I'm not allowed to tell you that much Anakin. I'm sorry." Boaz smile pleasantly at the young man. "It will ruin tonight's surprise and then Dara would ruin my life. And she would most likely ruin your's too."

"So! Dara will never find out that you told me." Anakin stated in an unsure tone that wasn't settling with Boaz very well at the moment on if he were truly sure over what he was talking about.

"Oh yes she will!" Boaz protested, smiling wider now, and even chuckling. "You know her just as well as I do. She'll end up reading one, or both, of our minds. Then after that she'll have found out everything I told you and probably kill the both of us for mutiny as she would most likely put it. That or conspiracy."

Anakin opened his eyes and took a good look around the room. He let out a frustrated, but heavy sigh. Anakin put his hand over his forehead, covering his eyes as well.

A few seconds passed before he began to remember what had happened in his quarters, only one hour ago. He then began to wonder two things. One was his 'guest' still here, and two, was everyone else asleep so he could visit Padme. He was wondering, also, would she like what he was planning on doing in the near future.

He moved his fingers apart so that he could peek between them. He looked around the room for moments, but he still saw no one.

"Not more dream!" he whispered, half whining that he was possibly having more dreams after they'd caused him trouble and half wishing it was only a dream.

He glanced down at the holocron that was still placed on the stand beside him. The last time he'd remembered seeing it, it was open and sitting on the stand. It was still on the stand but it was no longer opened up. And, his "guest" was no where to be seen.

"Maybe, just maybe..." Anakin tried to assure himself. "Maybe that was only a dream too." He sat up, still looking about the room.

Anakin sighed with frustration. _'Maybe I just need a drink for now.'_ He told himself after a few moments passed.

He stood up and moved into the refactory, still not seeing anyone. So he only shrugged and moved over to the refrigeration unit.

He took out the blue milk, placing it on the table. Then he moved to a nearby shelf and took a small glass, placing it by the blue milk. He stood there for a moment before pouring himself a glass of the milk.

After he'd poured him some of the milk he then placed the container into the refrigeration unit once again. He moved to his glass again, taking a drink.

'_Don't go back on our deal!'_ he heard coming from behind him.

He swallowed the beverage and turned around. To his surprise, there was no one there.

'_Don't go back on our deal!'_ echoed throughout his head until it became so faint that he didn't even realize it was there before it was completely gone.


	23. Chapter 22 Thank You

**Alright. Well, I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while. Trust me, I planned to on Saturday. But someone left me an extremely rude comment for 'A Letter To Anakin' which would be one of my other stories. It really made me angry and I just didn't feel like updating. But I'm sorry that I took my frustration out on all of you by not updating. I just get very angry, very quickly, and then I get into an extremely bad mood where if one peoson says one not so nice thing to me that I just blow up in their face. But again, I'm sorry that I took my frustration out on all of you. I hope that you will be able to forgive me. Thank!**

**MTFBWY...Dara Tavar **

* * *

**Thank You**

Dara suddenly shifted in her seat, as if something were wrong. Her expression changed from a pleasant and content one to a look of concern and worry. Her eyes changed to a bluer color, as they did at times to show her mood, which this showed her concern. Her look was like one that a mother would have when worrying of her beloved child, off and away from home in the middle of the night.

Boaz, seeing her sudden movement and her sudden change in expression, sat his data pad aside and straightened his once slouched position.

Dara laid her own data pad aside, on which she had been drawing a perfect picture of Boaz on.

Boaz watched her a moment more. "Dara, are you alright?" he asked her. Suddenly he was confused, not to mention worried.

Dara only sat there, as if she was thinking.

Boaz watched her even closer. "Is something the matter?"

"I don't know." She admitted, still not looking at him. "I just sensed something, having to do with Anakin."

"Do you want me to go and check on him? Just to make sure that nothing is wrong and that he his perfectly fine." Boaz looked at Dara. He too was now worried about Anakin and a little worried about Dara too. It wasn't very often that she acted the way she was acting right now. She only acted this way whenever she was extremely worried about something, like when she found out that Anakin had turned to the Dark Side.

"No, no, no." Dara shook her head, giving him a warm smile. "He's already gone. Left the Temple a while ago." She stated, looking at the door.

"Gone where?!? Where did he go to? Why would he have left?" Boaz asked. He raised his eyebrow in suspicion of where the young man was at the moment. Just at that moment he too sensed that something was wrong with Anakin.

Dara gave him a reassuring smile and a small nod of her head. "No where that is not safe for him to be. Well, unless the council would so happen to find him there. But they didn't last time so I see no reason that they would this time. And if they didn't last time then why would they this time?" Dara's eyes began to sparkle in a mischievous why that Boaz recognized all too well. "He's gone to see his beautiful bride, Padme." She purred affectionately.

He smiled just as affectionately at her. His eyes showed the love that he felt for her. "Thank you." He whispered to her.

Dara's smile faded slowly. She gave him a very confused look. "Thank you for what? What did I do?" she asked him.

He smiled wider and only watched her.

A smile returned to her beautiful face. "Was that thank you just for my being here at the Temple?"

"And for refusing to go on that _minor_ mission, as you call it, to Mirial to have Melleriana." Boaz continued to smile. "And for not leaving when you had Dar-Gan to become a Senator and raise him yourself." He smiled wider.

"Yes. At times I wish I had left, but most of the time I'm glad that I didn't. Or I would have missed out on all the fun we've had in the past twenty years." She smiled widely, placing a hand on her abdomen. She looked down at their growing daughter who would be arriving in only one month. She looked back at Boaz, smiling pleasantly. "Hopefully you'll be able to see the birth of our daughter, this time." She cooed affectionately.

"I wish I would have been there the first time." Boaz smiled just as affectionately as she had smiled at him.

"I wish you would have been there too. Because if you had been there Obi-Wan would not have had to take your place at the operation table while I was giving birth to Melleriana." Dara tried to hide her evil smirk from him. She was well aware that he wouldn't like the thought of Obi-Wan being there when she was giving birth.

Boaz stiffened at her words. His smile had disappeared by now. He sat a little bit straighter than before. His face twisted a little, showing his disapproval. "Obi-Wan?!?" his eyes narrowed as he watched her. "Why was Obi-Wan there? No, better yet. _What_ was Obi-Wan _doing_ there?"

Dara laughed at his response. She shook her head slightly as she looked into his eyes. "Well, someone needed to be there. I couldn't give birth all by myself! I needed someone's help!"

"So, you should have waited on me to get there."

"She was coming, I couldn't wait!" Dara protested. She smiled even wider than before. "Who would you rather have been in there with me? Obi-Wan, Bail Orgona, or Master Yoda?"

Boaz sat there for a few moments. He looked as though he were trying to think of an answer.

Dara picked her data pad back up and began to draw once again.

He finally looked back at her, causing her to put her data pad down once again and look back at him. He smiled evilly at her. "I think that you should have had Master Yoda there with you!"

Dara, shocked by his response, looked questioningly at him. "Master Yoda? Why Master Yoda?"

Boaz smiled even wider. "Because he would be much too short to see anything that I don't want anyone else to see. And I mean _much_ too short."

Dara laughed at him. "It's not like Obi-Wan and I didn't fool around." Dara mumbled under her breath.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know." Boaz muttered. "You two were together before we got together."

Dara laughed light-heartedly. Suddenly her face turned from a happy and satisfied look to a worried and concerned one once again. She suddenly sensed something very wrong in the Force. This was a disturbance that was not new to her, she'd sensed it only once before though.

"What is it? What's the matter now?" Boaz asked. By the sound of his voice Dara could tell that he was worried at her sudden silence. He knew she might have sensed something, something very wrong.

She looked into his eyes, knowing that he deserved to know the truth. But even if she didn't tell him he would sense it in the near future. "I sense a plot to destroy the Jedi." Dara told him truthfully. "And it's not the one that we've been helping Anakin to avoid. But it's a new one."

"A new one!" Boaz stated shockingly. "What do you mean a new one?!?"

"Yes, a new one." She looked downward, as if trying to collect her thoughts. "But I can't sense much more than that. But I do know that Sidious is, definitely, in on this. As a matter of fact."

"Well, of course he's in on it. He's always in on it. He is a Dark Lord of the Sith. He's just plain evil!" He told her.

Dara only watched him, her look still one of worriment and concern. "But I think this is even worse than before. Because I think Anakin's in on it!"


	24. Chapter 23 Save You

**Sorry that I haven't updated in a while. One of my stories was taken off and I couldn't update anything until a couple days ago. I do hope that I get a few more reviews for this chapter than I did for the last. Otherwise I may give up on the story. For those who were wondering when Padme would come in again, here she is.**

* * *

**Save You**

"_Save your energy." Obi-Wan instructed the young senator as he looked into her hazel eyes._

_She sighed heavily. "I can't." she stated with a light shake of her beautiful head. He beautiful hazel eyes were barely open, just enough that she could see the Jedi standing before her._

"_Don't give up Padme." Obi-Wan stared down at her. Determination gleamed in his own blue-gray eyes._

_Padme only sighed again before her head gently fell to one side._

Anakin's vision came to an end as Padme walked closer to him. He had been holding a data pad in his hand this whole time, but upon sensing her presence coming closer to him he decided to lay it on the couch cushion beside of him.

Padme draped the shawl she'd been carrying over her arm as she slowly walked toward Anakin and the couch.

"Obi-Wan's been here, hasn't he?" Anakin asked as he turned slightly to look at her as she continued to walk closer to him.

Padme reached out and gently laid her delicate hand on his shoulder, sliding it across his back as she walked behind the couch where he was sitting. "He came by this morning." She stated as she walked farther away from him.

Anakin stood up and followed her as she walked out of the room. "What did he want?" he questioned her.

"He's worried about you." She informed him as she glanced back to see his face, continuing to walk out of the living area.

They walked into the adjoining room to the left of where Anakin had been sitting.

"He says you've been under a lot of stress." She stated as she glanced at him again. "And that you haven't been acting yourself lately."

Anakin let out a frustrated sigh as he looked down at the floor. "I feel lost." He admitted.

Padme laid down the shawl she'd been carrying and looked over at him questioningly. "Lost? What do you mean?" curiosity could be detected in her voice.

Anakin moved closer to the window, and without looking at her said, "Obi-Wan and the council don't trust me." He stated bluntly, looking over at her only when he stopped talking.

"They trust you with their lives." Padme protested without even moving as she stared into his blue eyes.

He looked out the window to escape her eyes. "Something's happening." He declared looking back into her hazel eyes. "I'm not the Jedi I should be." He told her, but he himself didn't believe the words that he was speaking.

Padme could only watch him. She was a loss for words, not believing what she was hearing. How could this come from Anakin Skywalker?

"I want more. And I know I shouldn't." He stated, looking down at the floor once again, escaping her eyes.

She walked over to him and placed a gentle hand on his arm. As she regained her composure, she thought of just what to say to him. "You expect too much of yourself." She told him, hoping he would cheer up some.

Anakin placed his hands on her waist. In a way that showed he didn't want her to worry. "I found a way to save you."

"Save me?" a questioning look spread across her face.

"From my nightmares." He admitted. He then moved his hands so they rested gently on her arms, just above her elbows.

"Is that what's bothering you?" she asked, rubbing her hand on his tunic.

"I won't lose you Padme." He told her, placing a hand on her cheek.

"I'm not gonna die in childbirth Ani. I promise you." She placed her hands on his chest in a loving manner.

"No, I promise you."

He said these words with such intensity that it scared Padme a little. His determination was so fierce that it slightly shocked Padme. He hadn't spoken like that in years.

'_As long as Sidious keeps his end of the deal we'll be fine. If not, then I'll seek my revenge on him and find another way to keep my promise.'_ He thought. His deal with Sidious was still fresh in his mind, every single detail.


	25. Chapter 24 Goodnight

**Alright, sorry I haven't updated in a while. I feel really bad! I've been having major writer's block lately, never knowing what to write. I felt so bad that I sat here and typed up this chapter. Also, if you've read my profile, then you would also have found out that my computer crashed. I was really upset. But there's been a lot going on lately pluse my writer's block that I haven't gotten to update. I also don't know where I'm going to go with this story. I know where I'll probably go with it... ut to be certain, I've no clue anymore. But I'll figure it out soon. That is when my writer's block subsides. I also was wondering who all likes 'Life With Derek' I'm working on writing a story about it. Another thing that keeps me away from updating, I have too many stories I'm working on. I'll try to update sooner! Thanks!**

* * *

**Goodnight**

Anakin rested on his couch, thinking of that nights events. He thought of Sidious, Dara, Boaz, Obi-Wan, those already lost Jedi, and he thought of the deal he'd made.

Was it too late to go back on that now?

'_Why did I make that deal with Sidious?'_ Anakin asked himself in an angry tone. _'How could I have done such a thing? If I think about its lasting effects…. All those I care about will perish. My friends are Jedi and will be exterminated, I will have to kill younglings, and Padme will not like that I've gone to the Dark Side and she may be killed because of her choice. That all leads back to the question I've thought of all along. Should I keep to our deal, or shouldn't I?'_

Anakin glanced to an adjoining room where movement could be heard. He reached out through the Force to find his beloved wife, Padme, cleaning the other room.

'_Cleaning, as usual.'_ He thought as a wistful smile spread across his face. That was exactly the thing she'd been doing for a few hours now. How she could stand to just clean for hours, Anakin would never know. She was just getting in some last minute cleaning before the two headed to bed.

As he looked toward the room his true love was in, his thoughts returned to the reason that he'd decided to make that deal with Sidious.

'_I've done it for her, for Padme. I agreed to it so that she could live. I did it for love…. Was that so wrong?'_ He wished that he could get a reasonable answer. He wished that he could talk to Dara. But she wouldn't like that he'd made the deal and she would only look at the negative. But then again, he was trying to only look at the positive. _'Maybe I need to look at the negative side of this.'_

He sat there thinking, trying to come up with a good enough answer to convince himself that he was doing the right thing by keeping his deal with Sidious.

'_I did make a similar deal last time. There may be a few minor adjustments to this deal, but they are both the same, if you think about it. And both deals were to insure the same thing.'_ He thought once again.

'_No matter what I try to think of, I always seem to come up with the same conclusion.'_ He sighed heavily; clearly he was a bit agitated. _'I do know one thing though; I have a lack of faith. But the question is… do I have a lack of faith in…'_ He didn't finish his thought for he heard Padme.

"Anakin?" Padme asked. She was standing in the doorway of the adjoining room she'd just been in.

"Yes…" He looked over at her, a smile widening across his grim face. She walked into the room and came to stand near where he was seated on the couch.

"Are you ready to go to bed yet? Or are you still thinking, or whatever you were doing?" she asked after sitting down beside of him.

He sighed and looked into her hazel eyes, as if looking for the answer to all his questions. "Yeah, I'm ready to go to bed. I guess." His smile widened. He loved the way she was so beautiful, though, that wasn't the only reason he had always been attracted to her. He loved her mind, and the fact that she hated people telling her what to do. She was strong, and he valued that in her.

She crossed her arms over her chest, giving him a serious look, which was accompanied by a sigh. "No you are not." She said firmly. "You're not even dressed to go to bed yet. And I know that I probably just interrupted your thoughts, and if they're important then you should continue with your train of thought." She tried to keep a serious face, but when he smiled and let out a laugh, it was more like a losing battle. "And I won't let you sleep in your tunic. Because if you did then they'd be all wrinkly, and if they're wrinkly the council would suspect something. And if they suspect something, they'll investigate it. And then, if they investigate it, they'll find out we're married, and you'd be expelled from the order. And I won't be letting that happen!"

Anakin laughed lightly at her. She looked even more beautiful when she was being serious. "You're right." He said, giving into her. "I'll go get dressed. Just to make you happy." He smiled his charming smile that made any woman want to have him as her own. But he was Padme's, and _only _Padme's, and that's how it was going to stay.

She couldn't resist the smile that spread across her face.

"Ok, now I'll go get dressed." He smiled lovingly at her. He leaned over, giving her a quick peck on the cheek.

Padme felt the baby kick. So, without saying anything, she took Anakin's non-metallic hand and placed it over top of were she'd felt the kick. He always loved to know when she felt a kick, and he would feel for another one.

He left his hand there, silently praying for another kick. He loved this child, even if it was still in Padme's abdomen. When there was another kick, he smiled lightly, never taking his hand off her abdomen.

Padme watched him, taking in any details that she could. She noticed how he never once took his hand away. Or how he didn't move at all, other than when he smiled. She noticed how he smiled lovingly at the baby; his eyes lit up as he felt, yet again, another kick. She could tell that, without a doubt, he would love this baby as much as he loved her. She even hoped the baby would have his sandy-blonde hair. She loved his hair, and would love it even better if their child shared the same type of hair as he had.

Padme reached out, without even thinking about it, and took a strand of his golden hair. She gently twisted it between her fingers.

Anakin eyes her, smiling even wider. There was even a hint of amusement in his voice. "What are you doing?" he asked, chuckling lightly.

"Just playing with your hair." She told him with a smile, she continued to play with his hair. She smiled, lovingly, an even wider smile than before.

"Maybe I should cut it."

Padme immediately stopped everything she was doing, her smile quickly fading. "I don't think so." She snapped, a little angrier than she had intended too. She still held his hair in between her fingers, not noticing that she was pulling on the strand. Luckily, it wasn't hard enough to hurt him.

"Would you dislike that?" he asked, glancing at her from the corner of his eye. He placed his hand on her knee, in an attempt to calm her down. He watched her from the corner of his eyes, slowly turning his head to look at her.

"Well, as a matter of fact, I would. So you aren't allowed to cut it." She stated seriously. "I like your hair the way it is, so that's how it's going to stay!" she couldn't help but give him a light smile, releasing his hair from her grip.

Anakin turned his head the rest of the way so he was looking straight into her eyes. He took her hand into his own. He gently turned her hand over, lightly kissing her palm. Then he lead a line a kisses up her arm.

She stopped him when he reached her shoulder blade. "Go get dressed." She demanded. She gently pulled her arm away from him and stood up. She leaned down, giving his a kiss on the lips before walking into their sleep chambers. She looked back at him once, giving him a light smile and then disappeared from his sight.

Anakin smiled back, but then his thoughts went to the question that had been in his head for so long now. _'I have a lack of faith. But the question is… Is this lack of faith in Sidious… or me?'_


	26. Chapter 25 Bad Dreams

**Okay, sorry the update took so long. I had typed up a chapter, but realized that I'd already typed it up once, but forgot to transfer the chapter from my computer to my flashdrvie. I went through and fixed that though. I realized it when I was going to update the chapter. So I'm sorry about the delay, I'm just working on way to many stories at the moment. I've started on my 'Life With Derek' stories (I've got three up now and one halfway typed that I just came up with today) which I'm hoping whoever reads them will enjoy them. But, back to this, I hope you enjoy _this_ story... I'm going to try writing the end of this story soon so you have something to look forward to. I'll try to get the next chapter up sooner. Enjoy!**

**Dara Tavar**

* * *

**Bad Dreams**

"Are you happy now?" Anakin asked with a light smile, moving into his sleep chambers. He walked over to the edge of his ad Padme's sleep couch.

Padme smiled at him, sitting her data pad on the stand by their couch. "Very…" she responded.

Anakin chuckled lightly as he watched her. He pulled off his inner tunic top to reveal his bare chest. "You should be…"

"I am…" Padme smiled before pulling at the covers for Anakin to lay by her.

Anakin laid down by Padme, resting his head next to her as she laid down and rolled over to face him.

"Goodnight Love…" Anakin stated before leaning over and kissing her gently on the lips.

Padme responded by kissing him back and smiling when he pulled away. "Goodnight my love." She whispered back.

Anakin closed his eyes to go to sleep before remembering he'd left the light on.

He opened his eyes to see Padme lying with her eyes closed. He used the Force to turn the light off.

"Remembered that you didn't turn off the light?" she asked without opening her eyes.

"You know… sometimes I think you can really use the Force and are just not telling me." He responded before lying back down.

"Yeah… sure… you just keep believing that."

Anakin watched Padme in the dark for a few moments before she opened her own eyes to look at him.

They closed their eyes and were soon both asleep. Anakin's arm was wrapped around Padme as they slept and Padme's hand rested on his chest.

Padme slept silently, dreaming peacefully about her and Anakin being on Naboo once again. They were in the field near the waterfall where they first began to fall in love. They were having fun, kind of like when Anakin pretended to be hurt but was only faking it to see how worried she would be. Then they rolled around happily, fits of laugher coming over them… only this time, they weren't alone. They had a child with them, a boy with sandy- blonde hair and curious blue eyes. Their son, at least the son Padme envisioned them having.

Anakin on the other hand wasn't having as good of a dream. It had started out alright… but now it was turning into a nightmare. And the farther into the dream he went, the worse his nightmare became.

He wasn't dreaming of Padme, but rather Dara. And because of his close relationship with her, and that she was like a mother to him, he was having a dream about her death… and that's why his pleasant dream was becoming a nightmare.

-Anakin's Dream-

The Temple came into view quickly… it seemed as though he was floating above the city, moving closer to the Temple at a faster speed than he'd ever traveled before.

He came up to the beautiful Temple, but at this moment he slowed enough to tell that it wasn't as beautiful as he'd thought it was before. There were clones all around the Temple, flooding into it like an unstoppable force.

He moved into the Temple, and now he felt his feet touch the ground so he walked through the beautiful place that had come to be his home.

He turned the corner as a group of clones rushed past him. Green, blue, and red flashes could be seen from where he stood.

A couple of teenaged girls fought off the clones, one clone falling after another.

He smiled to himself when he thought they would make it. But his smile faded when three clones came up behind the two girls.

"_Look out!"_ he yelled.

The girls acted as though they'd not he'd him at all… They quickly fell to the ground.

The clones moved on and he rushed to the girl's sides. They were both dead.

As he moved farther into the Temple the smell of blood and death was stronger than he could stand. He found himself running and covering his mouth and nose, passing many dead bodies of clones and Jedi.

He suddenly sensed Dara's presence as he neared the Room of a Thousand Fountains.

She was sitting peacefully on the edge of a water fountain, her fingers brushing the top of the water.

"Dara!" Anakin heard himself call out in an angered voice. He knew he didn't say anything so he found himself waiting for a response from Dara. If she was like the two girls, then she wouldn't have heard him.

She sighed loudly, still brushing her hand along the water and not looking up at him.

He felt himself smiling when she hadn't responded.

"What is it Anakin? How have I upset you?" she asked, still looking down.

"_You can hear me?!" _he asked in a shocked tone.

"Why are you still here? I told you to get as far away from the Temple as you possibly could. I told you to be gone before I got here!" Anakin cried out angrily.

"_I didn't say that!"_

"I know you did." Dara slowly pulled her hand up, letting the water drip from her fingers back down into the fountain. She placed her hand on her abdomen. "I warned you of this Anakin… I tried to help you to prevent this… I guess that everything I ever did was just a waste of time. I don't know why I even bothered wasting my time to help you when you got a second chance to fix your mistake… and then go and pull this stunt. Do I even want to know why you made the deal this time?" she asked, looking past him.

He turned around to see himself. He had the hood of his black cloak over his head, emanating a dark and evil look on his face.

Dara sighed loudly and looked back down at the water in the fountain. "You know what…" she finally said after a few moments of silent. "I sensed something like this would happen… but I didn't want to believe it. I wanted to believe you Anakin. You told me that everything was fine and that you wouldn't let Sidious do this to you again. You promised me!" Her voice raised quickly as she turned to look at him, her face bore an angered look.

Anakin moved closer to her as she stared angrily at him.

"We need to talk." She stated.

Anakin continued to walk.

"Sit down, it's just a talk." Dara said before standing.

Anakin smiled politely at her, putting his hood down.

Dara simply stared politely right through his fake smile.

Anakin moved to the left and Dara stayed on the right, if they came right in front of the other no one knew what would happen.

Dara was between the lines of fear, over what was becoming of Anakin, and blame of why he'd chosen the path he had.

"I believed you, you know that." Dara stated quietly when Anakin turned to look at her.

He watched as his other self, the one Dara was talking to, lowered his head and looked down to avoid the look Dara was giving him. He hated the reason his other self had come, and he hated what he knew he would become if this were to be his future. It had finally come to him why Dara was so sad and mad, and why his dream self were so angry.

Dara sat back down. "You know what I'm going to say, don't you Anakin?" she asked, gently brushing the top of the water once again with her finger tips. "I know you have sensed what I have known will come to be because of this. You must sense it… Everything in the Force is screaming it in my head, so it must be the same with you."

"You know what I have to do know… don't you?" he responded in a hushed voice as though he were dreading what he was about to do. There was still a flicker of the harsh and cruel voice that he'd had only moments ago.

"Why?" was all she said in a hushed whisper.

"Because, it will either be me or one of the clones. Who would you prefer?" he asked his words slightly sympathetic.

"_No! Don't do it!"_ he cried out to his dream self, even though he knew he couldn't hear him.

For a split second he was sure that Dara had looked straight past his dream self and looked him right in the eyes.

She looked back at Anakin. "No, not that. Why did you choose this path… of destruction?" she asked before looking back into the fountain. "Because of this, many will be killed." a tear fell into fountain and Dara reached up to whip away another. "You promised me that you wouldn't go to the Dark Side!" she cried out, her voice rising.

"Enough!" Anakin cried out, his voice rising as well.

Dara lowered her voice, trying to give him one last choice between going to the Dark Side or not. "Why did you do it Anakin? What's so important to you that you would kill hundreds, probably thousands of people just to save? Why would you risk everything you have now?"


	27. Chapter 26 Matching Strength

**Okay... so I'm trying to get as many chapters in my stories updated before schooling starts up again. Then the chapters probably will be coming once a week... depending upon how much homework we are given.**

**Anyways... here's the next chapter... I hope you enjoy it.**

**Dara Tavar**

* * *

**Matching Strength**

"I did it for love…" Anakin whispered. "I did it for Padme…"

"Anakin!" Dara cried out, anger and sorrow mixed in her words. "Don't you realize that your going to the Dark Side is what killed her?!" Another tear fell into the fountain, creating a ripple. But soon her features stiffened as she tried to hold back more tears, clenching her fist as well. "Where did I go wrong? I thought I'd gotten you to see why this is so wrong… I lost a friend because of you… because of what's going to happen I'll lose most of my friends when Order 66 is executed! Somewhere in all this bitterness… I know the Anakin that was my friend is somewhere, hidden away from everyone. If I would have stayed up with you, helped you through this… would it have helped any? If I would have known that I could have saved your life…"

Anakin never said a word. He'd never seen this side of Dara before. He'd never seen her this angry, and he'd never seen her cry… And when she had cried, then she'd always excuse herself from the room… which he noticed had been happening more often lately.

"Believe me… I know what's best at the moment…"

"Oh, so you've gone to the Dark Side just to save someone?!" Anakin asked angrily, cutting her off.

"No…" she stated quietly.

"I didn't think so!"

"But I almost did…" she continued.

"_What?!" _He looked at her, completely shocked.

"I almost went to the Dark Side to save an old friend when I was a padawan… I was in love with him." Dara looked up at Anakin. "I had a vision of his death… I thought I could save him, but the only way of doing that would have been to go to the dark Side…"

"What happened?"

"I was ready to find myself a new master… a master of the Dark Side. I knew he wouldn't die for years… but I didn't want to lose him. He found out and told me that he wouldn't be able to live with himself… knowing that he was the reason for my turn to the Dark Side. I wanted it to be years later… I wanted to kill the man who killed him…"

"Are you glad that you didn't go to the Dark Side now?"

Dara nodded. "Yes, I am… because now the man that would kill him in his future is one of my best friends…"

His eyes widened at a sudden realization. _"I would kill him in my future!"_

"Was the guy you loved Boaz?"

Dara shook her head. "Believe it or not… he's actually the guy I loved before Boaz…"

Anakin tilted his head to one side. "You loved someone before Boaz?"

"Yes I did… you know him and he's a good friend of your's."

"_Obi-Wan!"_

"Who?"

"Obi-Wan…" she began.

"Obi-Wan was the guy you were in love with!?"

"Yes…" Dara looked into the water fountain again.

Anakin visibly stiffened, his eyes growing wider. "Who killed him?!"

Dara didn't answer, she merely sat down.

"I… I did, didn't I?" he asked, his voice hushed. "And you didn't know me then, so you didn't care what my motive was… you just wanted to kill the one who would kill him… You would have killed me…"

"I wouldn't have known it was you really…"

"_Why not?!"_

"I only saw a man in a black suit kill him… Darth Vader…" She whispered, letting her fingers glide across the top of the water once again.

"I…" Anakin didn't know what to say. He didn't know that one day he was to kill Obi-Wan… He was like a father to him, him Master, his mentor, and his friend.

"Did you ever think that if you hadn't have gone to the Dark Side then she would have died last time… but rather, she would have lived? Did you ever think that you were the reason that she died?" Dara let the water drop from her fingers and back into the fountain for a while.

Anakin had never thought of it that way before.

She looked over at him. "You know just as well as I do that she's not going to like it that you've turned to the Dark Side… just like she didn't last time. And you know that in the end you'll end up doing something drastic that does cause her to die… like strangling her for instance!"

He looked into her eyes… for a moment he was sure that she looked into his eyes as well. He was certain that she wasn't looking at his dream self… but rather him. It seemed that she was the only one who could see him.

He could also tell that the image of him in his dream was quickly becoming enraged with her words, even though he knew they were true.

She tried to look Anakin in the eyes, but he only turned away… facing him. Anakin didn't seem to see his other self.

She sighed heavily, looking down at the ground. "I know that you're getting upset with what I'm telling you… but believe me Anakin… you need to know this…"

"No I don't!" he yelled, cutting her off. He turned back around to face her, refusing to believe her. "I don't want to hear your lies! Nothing you're saying is true! You're trying to turn Padme against me… that's all you're trying to do. You don't care about me!"

"Anakin, how can you say that? All I've done is tried to help you!" She looked up at him. "What are you talking about?!" she asked, anger seeping into her words.

"I will not give you the chance to turn her away from me!"

"No…" Dara stated gravely. "You will do that yourself!"

Anakin took off his cloak, allowing it to fall to the ground. "I will not let you take her from me!" he yelled. "I am much stronger than you…"

Dara stood as well, letting her own cloak drift to the ground by her feet. "Do you really want to know how strong I am?!" she asked, her own voice rising. "I am able to hide my power! I taught myself that when the Council thought **I **was the Chosen One… and the reason I did that was because I knew you were the Chosen One… I knew you were on Tatooine… and I knew Qui-Gon was to be the one to find you! I even wanted to tell him so he could get you and not be killed… but he refused to listen to me!"

Anakin began pacing back and forth in an angry manner. "Go ahead! Reveal to me the full force of your power, there's no possible way that you're anywhere near as powerful as I am! You strength will not match up to my own!"

"Have it your way…" Dara hissed. Anger could be sensed in her voice, her eyes burned with anger.

He felt as the full force of her power suddenly presented itself to him. And to his surprise, she was as powerful as him… possibly even more powerful.

"You weren't the only Chosen One…" Dara whispered.

"How are you so powerful?" Anakin asked shockingly.

"A Sith Lord tried manipulating the midi-chlorian count in my mother… trying to create life. What he'd not known was that my mother was already pregnant… or really had just gotten pregnant only one week or so before. So… they made me twice as strong as I would have been. And that's how you were created… and I believe it was by the padawan learner of the Sith Lord that had tried to do it with me… starting up with what his Master had tried to do."

Anakin drew his lightsaber. "Don't make me destroy you!" he stated evilly.

She watched him for a moment before drawing her own lightsaber. "You already have…" she whispered. "You've destroyed what was left of my sanity! You promised that you wouldn't let this happen!"

Anakin Force-jumped towards her.

With every blow, he realized that his dream self would never be able to defeat her. He could tell that she was reserving energy, and his other self wasn't. He was using the full force of his power against her. Even though she was carrying a child, he couldn't beat her… he could only imagine how much stronger she would be if she weren't with child.

He began to question if he were really seeing Dara's death… or his own…

He suddenly felt himself being pulled away from what he was watching. The two battling figures quickly getting farther and farther from him. Before he knew it, he was even being pulled out of the Temple.

"_No!"_ he cried out. _"I have to know if Dara survives!"_


	28. Chapter 27 Water Fountain

**Sorry that I haven't udated in a while, i've been really busy lately. I'm trying to update one chapter of all(or at least most) of my stories once a week. I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Water Fountain**

Anakin entered the Room of A Thousand Fountains. He didn't really want to be in this particular room after his reoccurring nightmare had replayed itself in his head over and over again, causing him to get very little sleep. He had wanted to go to a peaceful place to meditate on it. Every time the nightmare reoccurred, it was different, but yet, it was the same. He didn't know, even after many times of reliving the dream, discovered if Dara was killed or not. And for a peaceful place… this would be the best room to go to.

Anakin was slowly making his way through the room, glancing about every now and then, looking for the perfect spot to stop.

Before he realized it, he was almost upon the fountain that he'd seen in his dream.

As he neared it, he sensed that Dara was there. He came to a sudden stop, hoping she'd not sensed his presence.

'_Anakin…'_ he heard in his head, _'come here please. I would like to speak with you.'_

Anakin cursed inwardly before making his way around the bushes, trees, and various other plants, along with the remaining fountains that lay between he and Dara.

He finally came to the largest and most beautiful fountain, by far, in the room. It was in the very center of the room and it was clear to him why it was Dara's favorite. If you looked a certain way at it, it actually looked like it had a blue tint to it. Other times it looked as though it was really purple. But when Dara was around, it seemed to be a darker blue color.

She sat on the edge of the fountain, brushing her fingers along the top of the water. She made ripples, which looked blue; as she let her fingers gently glide along the water in the most graceful way that Anakin had ever seen. He could tell that she was barely touching the water.

'_I warned you of this Anakin… I tried to help you to prevent this… I guess that everything I ever did was just a waste of time. I don't know why I even bothered wasting my time to help you when you got a second chance to fix your mistake… and then go and pull this stunt. Do I even want to know why you made the deal this time?'_ echoed through his head as he stared at her from where he was standing by the line of plants lining the walkway.

He cringed as he watched her, thinking back to his dream… but hiding his thoughts from her so that she wouldn't know how horrible of a person he had been in his nightmare.

"Dara…" he whispered, his voice low and soft. There was a trace of pain and sadness in his voice.

"Yes…" she stated, still staring into the water as the dark blue color lightened at the sound on her voice.

Anakin swallowed hard. "You said that you wanted to talk with me…" he said quietly, wishing that she'd not returned from her 'away mission', which was given to her when it was discovered that she was pregnant.

"Yes…" she responded before taking her hand out of the fountain and letting the water drip off of her fingers before placing her hand on her abdomen. "I wanted to discus a dream that I'd had last night with you."

Anakin swallowed hard and stiffened a bit. "What was it about?" he asked, a lump forming in his throat.

She looked up at him, sending him a questioning glance. "Are you alright Anakin? You're acting very strange…" she began worryingly.

"I'm alright." He tried to make him sound as normal as possible, he even attempted to smile at her. "But… what was your dream about?"

"Well… you were in my dream if that makes any conciliation at all to you." She responded before looking back into the fountain.

Anakin felt his heart beat increase. "Me?!"

He watched her as she turned to look at him once again before lowering his gaze for a moment, then staring into her eyes.

"Well of course you." She smiled widely at him. "Who else would I be speaking to? Is there someone else here with us that I am unable to see for some reason?"

Anakin sent her a weak smile and moved closer to her. "Um… not that I can think of." He responded as she sent him a pleasant smile before letting her hand glide along the top of the water once again.

Her eyes sparkled mischievously and she sent him a playful grin, causing Anakin to worry about what her intentions were.

Her smile grew as she quickly jerked her hand out of the water and splashed him, getting his robe wet.

Anakin held out his arms, inspecting how much of his robe Dara had gotten wet. But suddenly, Dara splashed him repeatedly, causing him to start dripping with water.

"That's it!" he called out, dropping his wet robe on the ground at his feet.

"Oh, really? I thought you'd put up more of a fight than that… so saddening…" she replied sarcastically, dropping her own robe at her feet. "And what pray tell do you intend to do about that?"

"Do you really want to know what I intend to do?" he asked, taking a few steps closer to her, grinning evilly. He walked over to the fountain and reached down into it.

Dara took a few steps backward, thinking that he would splash her as she had splashed him.

Anakin smirked evilly before looking down at her robe that now lay at his feet.

Dara glanced at her robe before sending Anakin a threatening glare. "Anakin Skywalker, you wouldn't dare! As much as I care about you and love you like a mother would love her son, I will kill you! For Force's sake Anakin!" she cried out.

"Oh wouldn't I?" he raised an eyebrow at her. "A robe for a robe… that's what you would say." He declared evilly. At that moment he pulled his hand out of the fountain, full of water, and dropped it on Dara's robe.

She watched him, a shocked expression spread across her face. She then sent him an evil smirk that scared him a bit. Her evil smirk was greater than his own at scaring people. At times, he thought she would make a wonderful Sith Lord. Suddenly his robe lifted into the air and went directly into her hands.

"You wouldn't!" he cried out as she held his robe over the fountain.

"Oh, wouldn't I? How little you know me…" she responded, grinning all the more.

He watched as she let go of his robe and let it fall into the water. She then pushed it under the water, completely soaking it.

"You didn't just do that!?" he stated, still watching his robe as it soaked in the water.

Dara's jaw dropped as he picked up her robe and dunked it under the water..

She reached into the water and splashed him several times, attempting to soak his tunic.

"You want to play that way now do you?" Anakin asked before splashing her as well.

Before long it turned into a water fight as they splashed each other… that is, until Dara tripped and fell into the fountain.

"Dara!" Anakin called out between bursts of laugher.

Dara sat there, in the water, laughing hysterically. She was now completely soaked, from her head to her now shinny black boots.

"Here…" he offered, extending his hand so that he could help her to climb out of the fountain. He wasn't able to control his laugher.

She took his hand and was about to stand up when she suddenly got a brilliant idea, so… she pulled him into the water with her.

He fell into the water along with her, quickly becoming as wet as her. All but his back was wet now. "Dara, I hope you're happy now!" he cried out, sitting up. "Now all but my back is completely soaked."

Dara smiled playfully at him. "Not quite happy yet… But I can fix that!" she splashed his back so that it matched his front, getting his only dry spot wet. So… now he wouldn't look so strange.

They both laughed hysterically. They sat in the fountain, laughing so hard that they couldn't even stand up.

"What are you two doing?!" Boaz asked, trying to hold back his own laugher at seeing the two of them sitting in the fountain, soaked.

"We got into a water fight." Anakin told him as they stood up and stepped out of the fountain. He never even attempted to stop himself from laughing, though he wasn't laughing as much any more.

"Not for swimming, the fountain is." Yoda stated with a light chuckle.

"We're sorry Master Yoda." Dara stated with a light chuckle as well. "I fell in and Anakin tried to help me out…"

"And you probably pulled him in along with you." Boaz interjected. He smiled widely at them. They did act like a brother and sister would, and at times, like a mother and son would… and he reminded them of that all the time.

"Well… I may have deserved it…" Anakin attempted to defend her.

"That's alright Anakin… you don't have to defend me." Dara told him with a light smile. "Even if you did deserve it. Master Yoda… I started it."

"Of course you did!" Boaz chuckled. "You always start the water fights that go on here."


	29. Chapter 28 Waiting To Dry

**I am really sorry that I've not updated in a while. I've just had a lot of stuff going on and I've been really stressed out lately. I'm just reall ystressed with my friends and maybe even some of my family... but mostly with this guy I like. I mean, he likes one of my friends and I'm the one that he talks to because we're best friends, and it drives me crazy! I'm sorry if you think I'm ranting or something... I'll let you get to the chapter now instead of listening to all my problem. Anyways, enjoy!Who all is an Ohio Stare fan? And who's a Michigan fan? I've got friends who were voting for either team... some of them even placing bets on the game. And who all watched the Brown's game? My dad, brother, and three of my cousins were watching it... they were going crazy and yelling at the tv... Sorry again, I'm getting to the chapter right now, enjoy!**

**Dara Tavar**

**

* * *

**

**Waiting To Dry**

Anakin walked along side Dara as they moved through the beautiful garden. They past many wonderful fountains and exotic plants, silent as they walked along just enjoying each other's company.

"I cannot believe that we have to stay here until we are dry enough to get to our chambers without leaving a trail of water through the Temple." Dara stated with a sigh as they moved off the pathway and into the soft grass.

Anakin smiled and scoffed at her. "I can't believe that we have to watch the younglings after we've changed. They're terrible and I don't think they like me very well." He stated, glancing over at her.

Dara let out a small laugh. "They adore you Anakin… and besides, maybe those who have to watch the younglings _need_ to take a break." She replied with a wide smirk.

They made their way closer to the water fountain once again, Anakin jokingly keeping a good distance between Dara and himself.

As they drew nearer to the fountain Anakin moved beside her once again and linked his arm with hers, pulling her away from the fountain and heading away from it. "Maybe we should avoid the water fountains at all costs for a little bit… just in case. I'd rather stay out of trouble."

She scoffed. "A bit too late for don't you think? We already got into trouble today…"

"Well, I'd rather not get into anymore trouble then you've already got me into. I've had my fair share of punishment for one day if you don't mind…"

She laughed at him. "Well, I'd have to agree with you. We don't want to have to want the younglings for an entire month… that is supposed to be the next step in our punishment, right?"

"If we get into trouble once again, yes it is." Anakin stated with a large grin.

"Having to watch younglings… how low is this?" Dara asked a little bitterly, and yet playfully at the same time.

"Well, you never know… we may grow to like them." He replied, glancing over at her.

Dara scoffed. "Never!" she cried out offensively, smirking widely.

Anakin sent her an unsure expression, knowing she'd spent countless times with the younglings. Playing with them, watching them, and helping them… and even helping the Healers who watch them sometimes.

"I'm only kidding for Force's sake!" she cried out at the look on his face.

Anakin laughed at her. "I believe that we should hang our robes up to dry… or else we may find that we may be carrying wet robes around and if we leave a water trail… we may find ourselves in even more trouble."

"I would have to agree with you on that one." Dara stated, trying to sound like a Master now, instead of a friend. She glanced around for a moment. "Oh, we could hang them on one of the branches on that tree over there. Then they could dry… but if we walk away we'd need to remember where this tree is. For if we forget where it is, I would most likely go crazy." She responded with a grin as they hung their robes from one of the trees many branches. "Out of all my robes… I would have to say that this one is my favorite."

"Yes, and you would dart frantically from tree to tree in search of your precious robe. Then you would probably get extremely upset… and most likely throw me into the fountain once again." He smirked playfully, and a bit evilly, at her as they walked away from the tree and their robes.

"Then maybe I should go back and get it…" she acted worried for a moment before grinning once again.

"Nope, you leave it there. It needs to dry."

As they moved farther away they drew nearer to where the younglings were playing and running about.

As Anakin watched them play he began to recognize some of them. He remembered seeing some of them in the council room when he'd lead the attack on the Temple. He found that he could no longer look at them for the feelings were too overwhelming for him to handle.

One small boy was running toward them. But instead of facing where he was going, he was looking behind him at another little boy who was attempting to catch up with him.

Anakin wasn't paying attention, but rather staring at the ground, therefore… the boy ran straight into him.

As he was falling to the ground, Anakin quickly reached down to catch him.

"You mustn't do that." He stated, sounding a bit like Obi-Wan. He realized how he'd sounded and quickly smiled at the unknown boy, he'd not seen the young child's face yet. "You'd better be more careful next time… only glance over your shoulder, and look in front of you more often."

"Yes Master Skywalker." The boy replied politely, looking up at Anakin and smiling back.

Anakin's look turned from a pleasant one, to a completely horrified one. It was as if he were looking straight into the face of a child who'd been injured so badly that he'd no longer looked like himself.

The small boy was just the opposite of that though. He was an adorable little boy who could brighten up anyone's day. He had a heart-warming smile and the eyes of someone who had a lot of love to give.

"Run along now Liam." Dara instructed as she looked from Liam to Anakin.

Liam looked once more at Anakin before running off to play with his friends. He did glance over his shoulder a few times, at Anakin as he'd told him to do, as he drew closer to the other younglings. He ran about the fountains and chased some of the others in a game that all the younglings played.

Anakin stood there, mortified, as he watched Liam playing with the other little ones.

"Anakin?" she began worryingly. "What's the matter? What's wrong? Why did you suddenly look so terrified when you looked upon Liam's face?"

Anakin breathed heavily, looking over at the younglings one last time before lowering his gaze to the ground. "I…" he tried to begin, looking into her eyes, trying to find the right words. "I... When I led the attack on the Temple… I tried… to kill him!"

Dara looked over at Liam and then finally let her gaze settle on Anakin. As hard as she tried she couldn't muster anything to say to him.

"What?!" she finally managed to choke out.

Anakin looked down to escape her eyes. "When I went to the council room after the younglings, an older padawan I would say, escaped with some of them." He choked out the words. "I thought it was Sha-sta… but I never saw her face…"

"Sha-sta went in after the younglings, coming back to the ship with thirteen of them. There had been more… but they were shot down by clone troopers on the way to my ship." Dara took a deep breath, looking down at the ground, tears forming in the corners of her eyes. "She fought them off as I escaped with all the padawans…"

Anakin looked up at her, his eyes wide with shock. "You left without her?!" he asked, knowing very well how much Dara cared for Sha-sta.

Dara glanced at him before staring at the ground once again. "It wasn't my choice… but rather hers. 'Save the younglings, don't worry about me!' she'd told me. I'd thought she'd died… and I'd blamed myself for it. That she'd risked her life to save us, and I'd let her… that I'd not put up a good enough fight. I'd never heard anything, about anyone really, until one time when Boaz and I were going to visit Obi-Wan with the kids… Obi-Wan told us that he'd run into some 'old friends' while doing his monthly shopping in Mos Espa."

"Sha-sta?!" Anakin asked, hoping that one of the 'old friends' had been her so that he would know his good friend had not been killed.

Dara shook her head. "No…" she whispered. "Aldir and Nataya… They had made themselves a family on Yaven 4. They'd escaped the Purge and hid there. He'd heard that Sha-sta was on Kashyyk, but was killed in the Purge… But that he'd also heard that she was hiding on the Moons of Leago… with a man that she'd met and fallen in love with…"

"Hiding with the angels?" Anakin asked, trying to lighten the mood that he knew Dara was now in, and would stay in unless someone cheered her up soon.

Dara smiled at him and let out a small laugh. "I guess you could put it that way…"

His plan had worked brilliantly. Dara was smiling and happy again… and now that she was happy, he would be happy. It was always this way… they always seemed to be in the same mood. It had seemed to be the same way when he was living with his mother on Tatooine. He disliked seeing Dara upset, no matter what the situation may be, because then he would be upset. It was the same way with her. If he was upset, she would quickly become upset as well.

There were no known people in the whole Temple whose day wasn't brightened when they saw Dara, smiling. Her beautiful and young face lit up with her oh so powerful and intimidating grin. She could always brighten up the room. Even when she got into trouble, which with her happened quite often, she was still unable to stop grinning.

But she could also bring the room's spirits down. By frowning, people would become deeply concerned and some would even get a little upset.

Dara looked back at the younglings, her bright green eyes gleaming again. She smiled pleasantly as she watched them chasing each other about.

Anakin watched her for a moment, deep in thought. She had always been beautiful in his eyes. Not a day went by when he didn't think about her smiling face, not even when he was Darth Vader. He could see just why Boaz loved her so much. She was high-spirited, outgoing, and mysterious when the situation called for it, stubborn, strong-willed, and never seemed to be able to hold her tongue. There were many more traits about her that he admired just as much.

He did feel love towards her, but a different kind of love. He loved her like a mother, a sister, a best friend… he'd always been able to confide in her with anything.

As for how Boaz felt towards Dara… he knew just what that felt like. For he share those feelings for Padme. And Padme reminded him of Dara in several ways.

"I used to come out here and watch Sha-sta as she played with the other younglings." Dara's expression turned a little sad; but a smile still lingered on her face. "I used to come out here and watch Dar-Gan as well, my son Dar-Gan…" she looked over at Anakin, grinning even wider. "I still do sometimes."

Anakin stared blankly at her, trying his hardest to get what she meant.

Dara's smile only grew at the look of confusion that spread across his face.

"Alright…" he began, attempting to take in her words and decipher them correctly. "You came out here to watch Sha-sta when she was a youngling… right? Before you chose her as your padawan."

"Yes…" she only smiled, watching his expression change several times.

"And before that you came out here to watch your son when he was a youngling." Anakin stated, looking down at her. "Correct?"

"You would be correct." Dara nodded, trying to hide the evil smirk that she knew was forming on her lips.

"But what do you mean when you say that you still do sometimes?" Anakin asked, staring at her, clearly confused over the matter at hand. He obviously didn't get what she'd meant, and obviously didn't catch the smirk that she was attempting, but failing, to hide.

Dara tried to hide her smirk, but finally gave up.

"Dara, come on! Tell me!" Anakin pleaded, protesting to her sudden silence.

Dara's smirk only widened at his whining, staring into his blue eyes. "Oh, you'll find out… you'll find out."

With that she started on their walk once again, Anakin protesting to her lack of an explanation.


	30. Chapter 29 Young Man

**Alright, forgive me for not updating in a while, but I kind of don't know where I'm going with this story anymore. I have about a half a chapter written after this... but I'm not sure where it'll take me... I might just change it into a filler chapter, strictly for information. And then I'll be getting to the end. Or, I may even decide to put a "To Be Continued" chapter in and make a sequal... leaving a nice little cliff hanger so that you'll all want to read the sequal! Tell me what you think I should do in your reveiws, I don't know how many suggestions I'll get because I know that not many people read the authors notes, so I'll find out who does read this. I'm sorry, but there is a huge cliff hanger at the end of this one... but I couldn't resist cutting it off there. You'll all have some guesses for me, of that I'm sure of... or at least a lot of you will. But anyways, I can't wait to hear your suggestions and I am very sorry I've not updated in so long. I've just had a lot going on recently, my brother got married recently and I'm going to have a couple new additions to my family soon, my cousin's wife is pregnant as well as my sister-in-law. But anyways, this was originally suposed to be two chapters, but I changed my mind so that it would be longer.**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter and that you're not too mad at me for the cliff hangers I've been putting in a lot lately.**

**MTFBWY... Dara Tavar**

* * *

**Young Man**

Dara smiled at the sudden knock at the door, not needed to use the Force to know who it would be standing on the other side of her door when she opened it.

She was well aware of the fact that his not understanding her would be driving him crazy at the moment… therefor, explaining his hurry at getting to her quarters.

She moved to the door as he knocked once again.

'_So impacient.' _She thought, grinning as he knock once again.

"Dara, hurry up!" he called out impaciently through the door.

His lack of pacience only made her walk slower, wanting so very much to torment him at the moment.

'_Dara…' _he almost growled at her with his thoughts.

She laughed at him as she opened the door to look at him.

Anakin smiled at her when she opened the door, finally getting what he wanted. "Come on, lets go. You have some explaining to do!" he told her with a wide grin.

He looked her up and down for a moment. Her hair had been dried and was pulled back. Where her usual quartet of braids hung, her hair dangled loosely.

Dara couldn't help her smirk as she looked at him. He was no longer wearing his soaked clothes, but instead a dry tunic, exsactly the same as all his others. His hair was still wet, obviously his impacience had gotten the better of him so he'd decided not to bother with drying it. His hair, while wet, no longer held its usual waves, so it sat, straight, on the top of his head.

Her thoughts were lost at that moment, thinking of her long lost brother that Anakin reminded her so much of, Dar-Gan.

He, as well, was lost in thought. His thoughts returned to her deceased mother, whom Dara had found that she needed to fill in for at times, not replace for she knew that she could never do that and she didn't want to, but just fill in for at times when Anakin seemed to need a motherly figure in his life.

Suddenly, her thoughts returned to the present. "Oh!" she cried out, pulling them out of their thoughts. "We can't stand here wasting al our valuable time… we have places to go, people to see! I do have one more thing I would like to do before we get going though…"

Anakin smiled lightly as she spun around on her heel and hurried out of the room. He looked around, taking in the sight of her quarters. He'd never been in her quarters before. Oh sure, he'd been in Boaz's quarters, which were sometimes called her quarters as well by the small group of people who actually knew of the two's relationship, but never here. He'd gone to Boaz's quatrers recently, the night that he'd started hearing Sidious's voice. And sure, he'd gone to Dara's old quatrers at times to work on his schooling with Sha-sta, but these were Dara's new quarters, the quarters she been given for the arrival of her on coming baby that would need to stay with her for a short time. She ould keep these quarters until the baby was old enough to be awy from her, then she would either return to her old quarters or, if the council willed it, she would stay in these quarters.

Anakin waited paciently, as best he could anyways, as Dara moved about in her bedroom.

"Oh, forget it!" she cried out, to herself. She was suddenly walking toward the door, moving at the speed of a Jedi. "Lets go get this over with." She murmured.

She been going to braid her hair but decided against it, not wanting to take to long so that they could get their punishment over with sooner rather than later. She stopped at the door to wait for him, her long, beautiful dark blonde hair cascading down her back.

Anakin smiled and followed her out of her quarters. "Is that the one thing you had left to do?" he asked.

"No… I was going to braid it but decided not to, it would take to much time and I want to get this over with as soon as I can. I rarely leave my hair down." Dara responded with a light smile as she looked down the corridor to see that the tubo lift was currently unoccupied.

They walked in a comfortable silence until they finally reached the turbo lift and stepped inside of it.

"So…" he bagan, glancing at what level they were currently on. "Are you going to explain to me what u meant now? Or are you going to keep it a secret from me just to watch me suffer from my impacience until you get bored with that and decide to tell me what you meant just to see a new reaction and to get me to leave you alone about it?" he asked, no longer to hold it in.

She merely stared forward, refusing to answer him, as well as trying to hide the smirk that was pulling at the corners of her lips.

"Dara?" Anakin asked, unsure at the moment if she'd not heard him or if she was merely ignoring the question at hand. He knew that she was most likely to be ignoring him, since there wasn't much that she didn't hear, no matter how soft it was. "Are you just going to stand there ignoring me, or are you going to answer me?"

"Oh, I was planning on answering you, trust me I was." She told him, finally looking over at him.

Anakin arched an eyebrow, waiting for her to continue, but doubting that she would. "I highly doubt that…" he mumbled.

She laughed her silvery laugh. "I just wasn't planning on answering you at this moment in time. I'll have you know that I will answer her in my own way and on my own time." She continued with an evil smirk as the turbo lift lurched to a stop.

The doors opened and the two stepped out and continued their little walk, the Room of A Thousand Fountains in full veiw.

"Impossible…" he muttered under his breath as they walked along.

He'd thought she'd not heard him until he heard her silvery laugh once again break the silence. "I know I am!" she began with a grin, glancing at him from the corner of her eye. "Boaz, Obi-Wan, and many others tend to remind me of that daily."

They entered the room and made their way to their meeting point where the younglings ran about.

Anakin looked at the white haired man in charge, thinking of how old he must be. But then the man turned and he could see a bit of the side of his face. His face held no rincles, proving that the man's natural hair color must be white. He thought, for a moment, that the man was familiar, that there was something about his facial features that he knew. He'd barely seen his face, but he could already tell that this man was a Mirilian by the strange diamond tattoos on his face. The man looked about his age, but then again he was a Mirilian so he could be older than him by several years and it wouldn't even begin to show for several more years. You can never really tell how old a Mirilian is because of their slow aging.

A wide grin spread across Dara's face as the man turned to regard them.

When the man saw them a strangely similar grin spread across his beautiful face, so similar that it may have even been identical. His iceblue eyes lit up as they walked closer to him.

Anakin couldn't help that his eyes narrowed as he looked the man up and down. _'Do I know him?'_ he asked himself.

Dara ignored Anakin's thoughts, and concentrated on the young man standing a few yerds away from her.

"Hello Dara!" The young man stated in a deep voice that sounded somewhat similar to Anakin, like someone else's voice, but he found himself unable to think of who the man continously reminded him of.

Dara gave him a hurt look. "Is that it?" she asked in a small voice, making herself sound offended at the innocent greeting. "I've been gone for months and haven't been able to see you in sucha long time and that's it? That's all I get? A simple hello! Is that the best you've got for me after all this time?!"

His smile turned into a sudden smirk that could possibly get him any woman he wanted or that could make a woman's heart melt at the sight of it. "Alright, how about this one… I see you've been busy lately."

"No!" Dara waved a threatening finger at him, fighting a smile. "He's already said that one." She continued, pointing at Anakin, who was standing still and quietly beside her. "You need to come up with something that I've not heard yet…"

The man's eyes flickered to Anakin for only a moment, but he was staring into Dara's eyes a mere moment later. "Alright, fine. I'll bet you've not gotten this one yet."

Anakin couldn't help but smile as the young man suddenly, and unexpectedly, pulled Dara into his arms and embraced her. He gaveher a gentle hug so he wouldn't hurt her, which by the size of his arms was apartent that he could. In his arms Dara suddenly looked so small and fragile. But he knew better, she could take down some of the strondest men with a simple bat of her eyelashes. He beauty would bring even the mightest men down to their knees. The man gave her a light kiss on the cheek. "I'm happy for you."

Her silvery laugh wasn't even muffled by his hug. Sge wrapped her arms around him and returned the hug. "That's a bet that you'd lose… unless we don't count Obi-Wan." She replied.

The man pulled away from her, laugher bellowed from his chest. "No, I'd win that bet! Obi-Wan doesn't count. I'm more important than Obi-Wan! I will not allow him to be counted over me."

Dara's silvery laugh could be heard, but quieter this time.

He wrapped one arm around her shoulders. "Dara, you know, you look more beautiful than ever? You look as though you're holding one of the biggest secrets in the galaxy." He commented.

Anakin relized it then, the glow that was about her, it gave her away. "She's holding more than one secret!" Anakin mumbled under his breath, drwaing the two's attention to him.

The man looked over at Anakin for the first real time since they'd showed up. He seemed to stand a bit straighter, and Anakin realized how much he really towered of Dara, and himself for that matter.

"Oh! Where are me manners today?!" Dara creid out, almost to herself.

"Missing… as usual." The man commented with a smile as he looked down at her.

Dara scolded at him. "This is Anakin Skywalker."

The man's eyes were suddenly on Anakin, meeting his gaze. "Anakin…" he began, "it's nice to finally meet you. Dara's told me so much about you." He extended his hand.

He smiled thoughtfully as Anakin reached out to shake his hand.

"She tells me that you are one of the most gifted Jedi that she has ever met. She's told me so many wonderful stories about you." He smiled wider and stood up at his full height. "I've been telling Dara for some time noe that she needed to bring you here to introduce us. I jst thought tht when she did I wouldn't have to be giving you chores to do for getting into trouble with her!" He laughed again, Dara's silvery laugh joined his.

Anakin chuckled lightly. "Really?" he asked, just a bit stunned that she would speak so highly of him.

"Yeah… she speaks very highly of you." He began, almost as if he'd read Anakin's mind. "As a mother would speak of her son."

Suddenly realization dawned on Anakin and he knew who the man was. But before he could think of it enough to remember it, his mind hid it away from him. He cursed inwardly at his lack of knowledge.

"I think that I may know you better than I know her." He stopped for a breif moment, almost as if he were thinking of something. "Actually, I think that I may know more about people that I rarely see or talk to than I do about her. She prefers to talk about other people that herself. She's a mystery this one is…"

"I know what you mean!" Anakin stated, rolling his eyes at Dara. "Its taken all the years that I've known her to find out a mere few things about her past… And when we actually start talking about her past she changes the subjuct one way or another."

"Tell me about it. She…"

"Alright!" Dara chimed in, cutting him off in mid sentence.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait… I want to hear what he was going to say." Anakin protested.

"Well, I don't." Dara stated sternly. "Enough about Dara… lets talk about something else."

Anakin rolled his eyes at her at the same time as the young man did.

Sge thought for a moment. "That's right! I haven't introduced you properly. Anakin, this is…"


	31. Chapter 30 His Name

**Alright, so here's the next chapter and I'm sorry it took so long to update. I've finally caught up with myself, I don't have a whole chapter after this. So, this weekend I'll be out of state and I'll try and write a chapter or two so that I can update it when I get home. I hope you enjoy this chapter and that its not a disapointment in any way. Enjoy!**

**MTFBWY...Dara Tavar**

* * *

**His Name**

"Liam!" the young man yelled, cutting Dara off short. "Don't climb on the water fountain!"

Dara and Anakin both turned to look at Liam as he climbed down and ran off with a group of younglings. They both smiled lightheartedly at him.

"I'm sorry Dara. I didn't mean to cut you off like that. I just don't want him taking after you. This isn't the first time you've gotten into trouble for starting a water fight in here."

Dara turned to look at him, Anakin one step behind her.

She shook a threatening finger at him. "You'd better watch it Mr.!" she warned, taking a threatening step closer to him. "I know where you sleep at night!" she stated, attempting to hide her smirk.

Anakin's hand slid around her arm and he pulled her back a little. "Now, leave this nice young man alone and tell me his name."

Dara smiled and looked up at Anakin. "Alright…" She stated with a grin, giving in to him. "Anakin," she looked back at the young Mirilian man, "this is Dar-Gan."

Anakin couldn't find the words to say, he just stared at her in shock. He finally looked at Dar-Gan, his look changed from shock to pleasant surprise. "It's _very_ nice to meet you."

Dar-Gan watched them closely, a bit puzzled. "Why do I get the feeling that I'm missing something?"

"It's nothing…" Dara reassured him through gritted teeth.

'_Boaz… he looks exactly like Boaz!'_ Anakin thought, finally putting two and two together.

"Alright…" Dar-Gan stated slowly, unsure if he should believe her or not.

"Can I ask you a personal question Dar-Gan?" Anakin asked, watching him with an evil thought in his head.

'_What do you think you're doing?'_ Dara asked angrily.

"Just asking the man a question…" Anakin responded aloud.

"Sure…" Dar-Gan shrugged.

"Do you know who your parents are?"

At his question, Anakin tried to hide his smile, Dar-Gan thought it over, and Dara glared at Anakin. Her glare was icy and would send chills down most people's spines.

"Well…" he began. "I know who my father is, Boaz Win-Dell. But that's merely because I look like him and we share the same last name."

"What about your mother? Do you know who she is?" Anakin asked, avoiding Dara's glare as best he could.

Dar-Gan looked a little sad. "Unfortunately, no. I haven't been able to find that one out. Whoever she is must really be hiding it… or be dead. Because I've not been able to sense who she is yet. Now, Dara here… has always treated me like a son. But even she says she doesn't know who my mother is. And if she does she won't tell me."

Anakin smiled widely. "Probably more than you'll ever know." He muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" Dar-Gan asked as Dara elbowed him in the ribs. Obviously, she'd heard him.

"It was nothing!" Dara defended while sending Anakin another of many threatening glares as he rubbed his soon to be bruised ribs.

Dar-Gan raised one eyebrow. "Are you sure about that?"

"Yes, very sure…" she stated, giving him a smile. "Now… I'm sure that there's something we should be doing right not. We aren't here for nothing you know. We have to watch the younglings, otherwise I wouldn't be here and neither would Anakin."

"Since when are you in such a hurry to get to your punishment?"

"I just want to get this over with as soon as possible."

"It sounds to me like you're trying to avoid our conversation…"

"Or more where this conversation was headed." Anakin put in, grinning wickedly.

Anakin's grin soon disappeared because Dara elbowed him in the ribs once again. "Can we just get though with this and get it over with?" she asked though gritted teeth. She couldn't let Anakin tell Dar-Gan that she was his mother, too much would happen if that occurred.

"I guess that for Anakin's sake I should let you get to your punishment now. Any more elbows to the ribs and we may have a serious problem." Dar-Gan replied with a light grin.

"I guess I should be thanking you right now." Anakin murmured, rubbing his side. "So… thanks."

"It's no problem." Dar-Gan turned to Dara. "I want you to stay away from the water fountains." He stated, sending her a serious, yet joking look.

"Fine… but only because you're the one who's supposed to give me orders… for now."

"Well, why are you still standing here?" he asked.

"Yeah Dara, get going." Anakin pointed away form them. Unfortunately for him, he didn't move away from her fast enough and she slugged his shoulder.

"Do you have to be so violent?" Dar-Gan asked her. "And do you have to pester her so much?" he asked Anakin.

"Definitely!" they both cried out in unison.

Dar-Gan shook his head and chuckled lightly. "Go get to your punishment Dara while I tell Anakin what he has to do."

"I don't know if I should leave the two of you alone… no telling what you might say about me." Dara replied, glancing at Anakin.

"Just go…" Dar-Gan pointed to the younglings.

Dara murmured something as she walked away that neither Anakin nor Dar-Gan were able to comprehend. It was probably because she said in it Wookiee language and neither ever took the time to learn the language.

"So… what do I have to do? Apparently something other than what Dara has to do or else you would have sent me away with her." Anakin stated.

Dar-Gan smiled lightly. "Actually…"

"Let me guess… we're supposed to do the same thing, but you want to talk to me while Dara's busy with the younglings over there."

He sent Anakin the same smirk that Dara always did, definitely her son. "You don't mind, do you? He asked, raising an eyebrow.

'_He may look like Boaz, but he definitely acts like Dara.'_ Anakin thought. He sent Dar-Gan his own smirk. "Of course I don't mind… as long as Dara doesn't find out. But if Dara finds out, it's likely that she'll come after me with a wrath worse than that of a Sith Lord."

"That's why we have to be glad she's on our side… she would make an all too perfect Sith Lordess."

They both laughed for a moment, glancing at Dara who sent them an icy glare, causing them to laugh even harder.

"But what I would like to talk to you about is something…" Dar-Gan trailed off, not sure what to say.

"Something that Dara would kill us for if she knew we were talking about… am I right?"

Dar-Gan nodded once.

"Let me guess, you want to ask me about your mother… because I've given you the impression that I know something Dara doesn't want you to know about."

Dar-Gan smiled. "Yeah, I just want to know about her and why Dara doesn't want me to know about her."

"Who much do you want to know?"

"What's the most important thing you know?"

Anakin smirked. "Well, I know who she is… does that count?"


	32. Chapter 31 A Meeting

**Alright, here's the next chapter. I tried to update this last night but it wouldn't let me. I was too tired to fight with it so I just let it be. So then today I had an idea. I copied the chapter and pasted it to a new document, and, obviously, it worked. I'm guessing that this story is too long to upload it all.**

**I don't have anything else written after this, I had to get some stuff from the movie for this and pretty much all of the next chapter if I remember correctly. I've got all the information written down I just need to write it out in 'story form.'**

**So this chapter is just kind of a filler, I'm going to try to write a longer chapter for the next one because this one is so short, not even 900 words, not counting this part... sad. I'll try to write a nice long one for you all.**

**So, to those of you who have been asking, Padme is in this chapter. I wrote this one just for you all. I'll write her in more chapters later, but I'm not planning on having her in the next one... maybe the one after that. I'll have to see if I have the insperation to write her in sometime soon.**

**Well, I'll let you all, to those of whom are actually reading this, get to the chapter now.**

**MTFBWY... Dara Tavar**

* * *

**A Meeting**

Anakin sighed. "I can't believe I did that today…"

"Did what?" she asked in her silvery voice.

Anakin's head shot up. He'd not known that she was listening to him. "Um, uh…"

She raised an eyebrow, a curious look spreading across her face. "Anakin, what's the matter?"

He rattled his brain, attempting to come up with something. "I agreed to go and see the Chancellor." He finally told her.

She cocked her head to one side. "And why can't you believe that? You talk to the Chancellor all the time. What makes this time any different?"

Anakin sighed again, looking down to escape her eyes. "The council doesn't trust him, they believe he's been corrupted."

"And you trust him? Over Yoda and all the other council members?" she asked in a light caring tone.

He didn't answer her.

"Anakin?"

"I'm not sure…"

She sighed and moved closer to him.

"Tell me what you think. Tell me what I should do. Who should I trust?" he asked, looking up at her only after he'd finished.

She looked into his eyes. "I know that I'm not the person that you should be talking to right now… You always tell me what good advice she gives you. She loves you and always tells you what she thinks is best, and it usually is what's best. You love her and go to her about everything… If I didn't know you better, or if I didn't know her better, then I would be afraid that you'd leave me for her." She joked.

"I love her in a different way than I love you." He looked down. "And I don't think that she could help me right now."

"Anakin, you once told me that she said she would help you no matter what you needed. Why has that suddenly changed?"

He glanced up at her. "She may be disappointed in me."

"Why would she be disappointed in you? Does she not trust him either?" she asked in her silvery, angel-like voice.

"Probably more than anyone else."

"But Dara cares about you; she merely wants you to be safe… probably as much as I care about you. But just like you said, it's a different way. We both love you and only want to keep you safe."

"I love you Padme." He replied, looking into her eyes.

"Do what you think is best." Padme responded with a smile. "But I have a meeting with Bail Orgona to be getting to. A senator cannot be late you know."

Anakin stood up and pulled her into a kiss. "Alright, I'll be back tonight."

With that Anakin slipped out of the building, making his way across the city and toward the Temple.

He stopped and looked behind him. He wasn't too far away, so he could still see Padme standing on the balcony watching him leave.

Anakin turned around and disappeared, blending in with the other hooded figures in the crowd.

When he reached the Temple he made his way to the room where Mace Windu stood. He wasn't in the council room for this meeting. Holo projections began to turn on and blue figures of the other council members began to appear.

"Master Windu, may I interrupt?" a projection of a clone trooper, that had just appeared, asked. "General Kenobi has made contact with General Grievous… and we have begun our attack." The clone continued.

"Thank you Commander." Mace replied and turned to Anakin as the projection of the Commander disappeared. "Anakin, deliver this report to the Chancellor. His reaction will give us a clue to his intentions."

Anakin nodded once. "Yes Master." He stated before turning and walking out the door.

Mace stared worryingly to the right, watching as Anakin left the room. He finally looked back to the other council members. "I sense a plot to destroy the Jedi. The Dark Side of the Force surrounds the Chancellor."

Ki-Adi Mundi spoke up then. "If he does not give up emergency powers after the destruction of Grievous then he should be removed from office." He stated before looking to Yoda, who was sitting by him.

They all waited patiently for the old Jedi Master to speak.

When he didn't Mace Windu decided to add something. "The Jedi Council would have to take control of the Senate in order to secure a peaceful transition."

Yoda's eyes met Mace Windu's. "To a dark place this line of thought will carry us." He closed his eyes and his large ears dropped slightly. "Mmm… great care we must take."

Boaz, who had kept silent this whole time, looked toward the door that Anakin had used to leave. His eyes were worried.

Everything seemed to be playing out in the exact same way as they did before, except this time, Anakin seemed to be keeping his mental shields up all the time.

He was starting to think that nothing would be able to change the course of history. If you don't take great care in all the things you do, and look at what's happened in the past, then history can repeat itself.


	33. Chapter 32 New Decision

**I'm sorry that I've not updated in a month or so, my brother got married and is having a daughter (I'm very excited, my first niece!), and then my grandpa cut his four fingers off on his left hand less than a month ago (they saved all but his pinky) so I've been under some stress.**

**I'm also sorry that this chapter is so short, I haven't had time to work on this story so I just wrote this chapter this morning. There's not much that goes on in this chapter, it's mostly just what happens in the scene in the movie where Anakin discovers that Palpatine is the Sith Lord. I'll try to make the next one longer. Well, enjoy!**

**MTFBWY... Dara Tavar**

* * *

**New Decision**

Palpatine held the plans for the Death Star before him, looking over them carefully.

He heard the door open behind him and he quickly put the plans away.

Palpatine turned around and smiled pleasantly at Anakin as he entered his office.

Anakin took a deep breath, feeling that he may need it. "Chancellor, we've just received a report from Master Kenobi. He has engaged General Grievous."

Palpatine smiled once again. "We can only hope that Master Kenobi is up to the challenge."

Anakin sighed. "I should be there with him." He stated.

Palpatine sent him a sad smile. "It's upsetting to me to see that the council doesn't seem to appreciate your talents. Don't you wonder why they won't make you a Jedi Master?" he asked in a kind voice.

"I wish I knew more." Anakin stated, truly upset. "More and more I get the feeling that I'm being excluded from the council. I know there are things about the Force that they're not telling me."

"They don't trust you Anakin." He pointed out.

Palpatine stood up and walked closer to Anakin.

'_I'm not the only one that they don't trust.'_ Anakin thought, making sure that he kept his thoughts heavily guarded.

"They see your future. They know your power will be too strong to control. You must break through the fog of lie that the council has created around you. Let me help you to know the subtleties of the Force." Palpatine stated as they walked through his office.

Anakin stopped, pretending to be confused. "How do you know the ways of the Force?"

Palpatine took a deep breath, still smiling. "My mentor taught me everything about the Force. Even the nature of the Dark Side." He stated in a more sinister voice.

Anakin moved in front of him, standing in a more defensive position. "You know the Dark Side?" he asked.

Palpatine smiled genuinely again. "Anakin… if one is to understand the great mystery, one must study all its aspects, not just the dogmatic narrow view of the Jedi. If you wish to become a complete and wise leader you must embrace a larger view of the Force. Be careful of the Jedi Anakin."

They began to move in a circle, making sure to keep some distance between them.

"Only through me can you achieve a power greater than that of any Jedi. Learn to know the Dark Side of the Force and you will be able to save your wife from certain death." Palpatine stated with a smile.

Anakin froze where he was; he'd never discovered how Palpatine had know about he and Padme.

"What did you say?" he asked his voice a bit shaky.

"Use my knowledge. I beg you."

Anakin pulled out his lightsaber, the blade burning as fiercely as his eyes. "You're the Sith Lord!" he accused.

"I know what has been troubling you. Listen to me." Palpatine pleaded. "Don't continue to be a pawn of the Jedi council. Ever since I've known you, you've been searching for a life greater than that of an ordinary Jedi. A life of significance, of conscience."

Anakin stared at Palpatine in hate as he turned away from him. As he glared at his back he raised his lightsaber higher, deciding if he should strike or not.

"Are you going to kill me?" Palpatine asked.

"I would certainly like to!" Anakin seethed.

Palpatine closed his eyes, his voice growing more sinister and an evil grin forming at the corners of his lips. "I know you would. I can feel your anger. It gives you focus, makes you stronger."

Anakin deactivated his lightsaber and put it away, finally deciding what he was going to do. "I'm going to turn you over to the Jedi council." He told him.

Palpatine's smile faded and he turned to look at Anakin. "Of course, you should. But you're not sure of their intentions, are you?" he asked.

"I will quickly discover the truth of all this." Anakin stated a bit less angrily than he would have liked.

"You have great wisdom Anakin; know the power of the Dark Side. The power to save Padme."

Anakin turned and left Palpatine's office. He suddenly felt afraid that he was making the wrong decision and that this was going to be the biggest mistake that he'd made in his life… and that it could ruin everything.


	34. Chapter 33 Sith Lord

**Alright, so I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I'd decided to only work on one story at a time because it was easier, but the story that I had been working on I updated just last night and I was in the mood to write. Then, on top of that little decision, I couldn't find the papers I'd been using that had the talking I needed from the movie on it, when I did find them, the one I needed was gone so I had to go through and recopy this part of the movie.**

**Well, now that I've explained why I didn't update for a while, here's the next chapter and I'll try to update again soon.**

**MTFBWY...Dara Tavar  
**

* * *

**Sith Lord**

Anakin spotted Mace Windu talking to Ki-Adi Mundi and another Jedi Master, whom he didn't take the time to see who he was.

Taking long, purposeful stride he walked towards him. Even before he had reached him he called out, "Master Windu, I need to talk to you."

Ki-Adi Mundi and the other Master sent Mace a quick nod before heading to the ship.

"Skywalker," Mace began as they started to slowly walk toward Mace's awaiting ship, "we just received word that Obi-Wan has killed General Grievous. We're on our way to make sure the Chancellor returns emergency power back to the senate."

Anakin sighed and shook his head. "He won't give up his power. I've just learned a terrible truth."

Mace glanced at him in confusion, slowing down some more.

"I think Chancellor Palpatine is a Sith Lord."

Mace stopped walking completely and turned to face Anakin fully. "A Sith Lord?" he asked skeptically.

Anakin nodded. "Yes. The one we've been looking for."

"Are you sure?" Mace asked, frowning.

'_About as sure as one can be…'_ Anakin thought, but only said, "Absolutely."

"Then one of our worst fears has been realized." Mace stated as they started to walk again, at a slightly faster pace than before. "We must move quickly if the Jedi Order is to survive."

"Master, the Chancellor is very powerful. You'll need my help if you're going to arrest him." Anakin replied, even though he knew what Mace Windu would say and that he shouldn't, no, that he couldn't go.

Mace shook his head firmly. "For your own good, stay out of this affair. I sense a great deal of confusion in you, young Skywalker. There is much fear that clouds your judgment."

Anakin didn't bother to deny it, knowing that it was true even now. "I must go, Master."

"No." Mace stopped walking and turned to look at Anakin again, placing himself between Anakin and the ship. "If what you've told me is true…you'll have gained my trust. But for now remain here." He started backing towards the ship. "Wait in the council chambers until we return."

With that Mace turned around and climbed aboard the ship before turning around to send Anakin a stern look.

The ship clicked and whirred, ready to take off.

"Yes, Master." Anakin gave a slight nod, reminding himself of the reasons that he couldn't go with Mace Windu, of why he couldn't be near the Chancellor right now. He made Anakin doubt if he was doing the right thing or not.

Anakin thought of this as the ship took off and he watched it for a while before heading to the high council chamber as Master Windu had told him to do.

There, he would wait.

And that's what he told himself as he entered the room, repeating the four words to himself again and again.

With a sigh he sat down in one of the chairs, ready to wait for as long as he need.

But the one problem with waiting alone was that there was nothing to distract him, nothing to keep his thoughts away from his doubts.

'_You know, don't you…if the Jedi destroy me any hope of saving her will be lost.'_ Palpatine's voice echoed through his head.

"No, you are the reason she died." Anakin told himself firmly, closing his eyes.

He tried to ignore the voice that was whispering those words in his head again and again. He also tried to push away the images from his dream of Padme dying.

He could do this…

Pushing himself to his feet, Anakin moved to stand before the large window that had been at his back.

With a sigh his eyes searched the tall buildings until he found the one that held her apartment.

He could almost see her standing at the window, looking out into the city…looking for him.

He could do this…

A single tear rolled down his cheek as the thoughts of her dying assailed him.

He could do this…

Anakin spun around on his heel and raced out of the council chambers and out onto one of the landing docks. He ran to the first speeder he saw he got in as fast as he could.

He still had time…

He wasn't too late…

He could still save her…


	35. Chapter 34 I Need Him

**So, here's the next chapter...it's starting where the last one left off. I know it's kind of short, and I'm sorry for that, but I thought that where I cut it off would be a good spot, leaves you all wanting more...yes, a cliffhanger, I'm good at leaving those, I apparently do it all the time. Just think, after 34 chapters, it's almost over...there's still going to be a few more chapters probably, but not many. Well, I'll let you get to actually reading it now. Enjoy!**

**MTFBWY...Dara Tavar  
**

* * *

**I Need Him**

Anakin raced past speeder after speeder, glancing to see which one would be the fastest.

When he noticed one that looked like a speeder he'd used many times in the past, and knew to be able to reach high speeds, he headed for it.

Looking at the dial, he noticed that it was the fastest he'd seen so far, so he jumped in and kicked it to life.

He was at the Senate building in a matter of minutes, but to him it seemed to take a lifetime and he wondered the whole way if he would be too late and his only shot at saving Padme would be dead.

Anakin's mind was racing as he jumped from the speeder and headed inside as fast as he could.

He ran most of the way, not slowing down until he reached the hallway leading to Palpatine's office.

The doors opened and he walked in to see Mace Windu advancing on Palpatine as he crawled backward to avoid the bright purple lightsaber pointed at his heart. The window behind the two was broken, a few pieces still lying inside by where they stood.

"You are under arrest, _my lord_," Mace sneered, glaring down at Palpatine as they both breathed a little heavily.

Anakin started forward, not knowing what he was going to do, but knowing that he needed to be close at hand in case anything happened that he didn't want to.

Mace saw the movement and motioned for him to stay back, as if he wanted Anakin out of harm's way.

"Anakin, I told you it would come to this." Palpatine cried out, his voice slightly higher than normal and a little frightened.

Anakin looked down at Palpatine, fighting the urge to go to the old man's side and defend him. Old habits were hard to ignore.

"The Jedi are taking over!" Palpatine squealed, his voice raising in pitch.

Mace took a step forward, his lightsaber edging closer to Palpatine's chest. A whimper escaped the old man and he slid back a little further, his eyes trained on the lightsaber.

"The oppression of the Sith will never return! You have lost."

"Palpatine glared at Mace, his face contorting evilly. "No…No…No. You will die!" he cried out in a dark voice, pointing extended fingers at Mace.

Blue lightning shot from his fingertips, almost too fast for someone's eyes to follow. But Mace was expecting something like it and was ready. In one swift movement, he'd raised his lightsaber and was blocking it, pointing it back at Palpatine to use it against him.

"Traitor!" Palpatine screamed.

"He's the traitor!" Mace cried out, struggling to hold his lightsaber.

"I have the power to save the one you love. You must choose." Palpatine looked at Anakin as deep wrinkles started to form on his face and hands.

"Don't listen to him, Anakin." Mace replied, causing Anakin to glance over at him.

"Don't let him kill me. I can't hold it any longer. I-I-I-I can't. I-I-I'm too weak. Anakin, help me." Palpatine begged as he dropped his hands to his sides and let out a gust of air, panting as if he were tired.

"I'm going to end all this once and for all." Mace stated breathlessly.

Anakin panicked, looking over at Mace. "You can't. He must stand trial."

Mace glanced over at him, but quickly looked back at Palpatine, as if not wanting to look away from him for too long for fear he would do something. "He has control of the Senate and the Courts. He's too dangerous to be left alive."

"I'm too weak. Don't kill me. Please." Palpatine pleaded, slumping and looking beaten.

"It's not the Jedi way. He must live." Anakin argued.

Please don't." Palpatine begged as Mace drew his lightsaber back.

"I need him!" Anakin cried, reaching for his own lightsaber…


	36. Chapter 35 Losin Battle

**Alright, so I really sorry for the delay in getting this updated. I got the chapter finished the other day but we had a couple really bad storms and the electricity flickered on and off a couple times. Then my family's been visiting, a few of my cousins that I barely ever get to see have been staying over and are asleep downstairs even now (so I have to be extra quiet tonight). But I finally have the next chapter up and I had to look back through a couple parts because I wasn't sure about how much Anakin knew about the kids. But anyways, here's the next chapter, enjoy!**

**MTFBWY...Dara Tavar  
**

* * *

**Losing Battle**

Anakin's lightsaber was stopped just before it found Mace's arm…by a green lightsaber.

Mace turned to look at Anakin with wide eyes, not knowing what to think, but thanking the stars that Anakin had been stopped before his lightsaber had made contact with his arm.

Anakin's eyes followed the green lightsaber until he found the hand holding it. Then he followed the feminine had to an arm, then to their yellow tinted neck, passing over her chin, mouth, and nose until finally meeting with a pair of green eyes. His own eyes locked with those, seeing the worry and disappointment there.

"Don't do It, Anni…" she whispered hoarsely. Her face was impassive, showing nothing, almost as if this wasn't tearing her apart on the inside. Her eyes betrayed that impassive look though, showing her sorrow, the eyes that looked too old to belong to her face. "Do not listen to him…you don't need him."

"Listen to her, boy. She knows what she's talking about…the Dark Side isn't the right choice." A deep voice came from slightly behind him.

Anakin turned to look at Boaz, whose green tinted face was just as impassive as Dara's, but his ice blue eyes full of worry. Anakin turned back to Dara, noting the look that passed between her and Boaz. She was trying to reassure him with her eyes that she would be fine.

"But what if she dies, even though he's killed?" he asked in a tormented whisper. "What if I still don't save her?"

"Anakin," Dara began, "she will not die as long as you do not go the Dark Side. Your choice is what killed her before. Remember, this is your second chance…do not make the same mistake as before. Don't ruin your future again."

Anakin looked down at Palpatine, his emotions conflicted. How could he let them just kill him? What if he knew how to save her but had never told him before because it had already been too late?

"I can save the one you love!" he cried, sounding frantic now. His panicked gaze darted between Anakin, Dara, and Boaz, only landing on Mace every now and then. "I have the power to save your wife! Please don't let them kill me…" he begged.

"Don't listen to him Anakin. You did that once and remember what it got you…a dead wife, never knowing about what your other child was, a broken heart, and a whole lot of troubles as well as a feared reputation. Think about what happened before…she died, and you never knew if you had a boy or a girl along with Luke." Dara told him.

"Anakin, think about it, boy. If you go to the Dark Side, do you really think the result is going to be any different than it was before?" Boaz asked, his hand gripping the hilt of his lightsaber in case he needed to draw it.

"She'll tell you she can't go down that path with you, just like she did before. And you'll get angry…and blame Obi-Wan just as you did before. Anakin, don't do this… please." Dara whispered, her eyes pleading but her face still impassive.

Boaz's gaze turned to Dara, worry for her clouding some of his thoughts. He knew she could handle this, but that worry was eating away at him, he wouldn't risk losing her if Anakin got angry. If Anakin grew angry, he feared he may hurt her, even though he'd never bring harm to her when thinking straight. His worry for her made him grip his lightsaber's hilt all the harder, turning his knuckles off white.

Dara flicked a glance at Boaz, sensing his turmoil and sending out reassuring thoughts to him before looking back at Anakin. "Hundreds will die if you go to the Dark Side…possibly thousands. Our friends will die your wife will and eventually Obi-Wan as well." She looked at Boaz, her façade slipping away for a moment, revealing a heart wrenching pain. "Boaz will." She whispered, her voice raw from the pain she was remembering, as if it had just occurred.

Anakin turned wide, shocked eyes on Boaz. Running over everything they'd told him and trying to think of them ever hinting at Boaz's death. "What?!"

Boaz gave a single nod, his gaze flicking between Anakin and Dara.

Dara drew a shaky breath just before that impassible façade slipped back. "He was shot down by clone troopers while we were trying to get the younglings away to safety. They'd found us again." She whispered her voice a little hoarse.

Anakin watched them, shocked. How could he put Dara through that pain all over again? How could he knowingly send Boaz to his death as well as those hundreds, possibly thousands, of others? And not just adults, but younglings as well. Could he do that?

And on top of all that, how could he put Padme through this all over again? He remembered everything that she'd said to him before, her words haunting him in the dead of the night, whispered into his ear from the darkness. Could he really survive hearing her say those words all over again?

He looked from Dara's pleading gaze, to Boaz's worried one, then to Mce's confused face, before finally landing on Palpatine's begging face.

"Trust me Anakin." Dara and Palpatine both said that the same time.

A rush of conflicting emotions passed over Anakin's face as he looked between the two…before finally settling on Palpatine again. His gaze turned determined as he stared down at the older man.

And at that look, Dara started to worry that she was fighting a battle she'd always been meant to lose…that she was, again, losing one of the most important battles she'd ever fought.


	37. Chapter 36 Decision

**Alright, so I've been on vacation for a little while and I forgot this story at home (another one too) so I couldn't work on it any until I got home. Anyways, I'll let you get to the chapter, because it's late, I'm tired, and I don't feel like writing much here. Enjoy!**

**MTFBWY...Dara Tavar  
**

* * *

**Decision**

Anakin watched as Boaz and Mace carried Palpatine's body from the office, He was seated on the floor, in the corner of the room, keeping to himself. The moment that Palpatine had died, he'd felt as though a pressure had been relieved, as if someone who'd not had the right to be invading his thoughts, was suddenly gone. He'd felt peace.

"Going to sit here in the corner by yourself all night, are you?"

Anakin turned his head and watched as Dara walked over to him. When she went to sit down he jumped to his feet, walking her to a chair. "You don't need to be sitting on the floor in your condition." He mumbled as she lowered herself into the chair.

Dara chuckled as she repositioned herself, trying to find the most comfortable spot, before relaxing back into the chair. "You're starting to sound like Boaz."

Anakin raised an eyebrow. "Is it so bad to sound like him sometimes? Does it annoy you so much that you can't stand it when someone else talks like him?" he asked, a slight curve to his lips.

Dara smiled and looked to the doorway where he'd disappeared. "I wouldn't change a thing about him. I love him just the way he is. But don't tell him that…he might think I was growing soft on him." She teased.

Anakin surprised himself with a chuckle as he lowered himself into the chair next to the one she was seated in already. He stopped shortly after starting though.

"I was beginning to think that you were going to have that look about you all night." Dara stated at the sound of his small laugh. She took in his now serious expression though and let out a long suffered sigh. "Though, the night is still young I suppose." She muttered a little darkly.

Anakin sighed and stared out the window. He was quiet for a long while, and so was Dara, neither seeming to know just what to say to the other one just yet.

"There at the end…when I told you to trust me, and Palpatine said it at the same time as I did," she whispered, still staring out the window without even a glance at Anakin, "well, there for a minute…I thought you were going to pick him again. I hate to say it, but…well, for a minute I was scared that you really would."

Anakin swallowed hard, a lump forming in his throat. "There for a minute, at the end…so was I." he whispered in return. He couldn't look at her, he didn't want to see the look of resentment, disappointment, or even disgust that she surly had on her face at his horrible confession.

That was the reason why he was so surprised when she reached out and took his hand in hers, giving his a firm squeeze. _'Did you really believe that I would seriously think any differently of you than I do now and have, Anakin? Me of all people? We are all tempted by things in this life Anakin…and you turned that temptation down. I'm proud of you!'_ she told him, reminding him of how strong their bond was and that she'd heard everything that he'd just thought.

Anakin got up and moved so that he was kneeling before her…hugging her tightly. _'Thank you. Even when I can't bear to look at myself for fear of what I may see there…you're there to show me the goodness in myself that I couldn't see.'_

"I'll always be here for you Anakin. I always have been here for you. Even when you were Lord Vader…if you'd have needed me, I would have been there for you." She told him, hugging him back.

Anakin moved back to the chair that he'd been sitting in before, turning so that he could see her. "Dara…you said something about Boaz dying earlier…" he trailed off.

"That she did, boy. I was shot in the back…you never shoot a man, or woman, in the back. And let me tell you, it was painful…very, very painful. I believe it was the most painful experience in my whole life."

That dry statement cause both Anakin and Dara to chuckle.

Anakin turned around to see Boaz standing behind him, arms crossed over his broad chest and staring out the window with a sore expression…which was understandable since he was remembering his own death.

"Well, what about your kids? How did you raise them all on your own?" he asked, turning back to Dara and trying to understand how she'd been able to do it all while watching younglings, which he knew she'd done, and staying hidden from the Clone Troopers. "You said that the two of you had six, right?"

Dara and Boaz shared a quick look, and it seemed that there was a silent conversation going on there that Anakin couldn't pick up on.

"No, we had five kids together, but I won't go into that because it's a long, confusing story that even I don't understand all that well." Dara stated, absently rubbing her abdomen as she turned back to Anakin, who looked slightly confused at her statement. "Anyways, after Boaz died…I found Obi-Wan and…" she trailed off, glancing at Boaz again.

Anakin's brow furrowed. "And what?" he asked, glancing between the two of them.

Boaz rolled his eyes. "And she and Obi-Wan got married." He blurted out.

Anakin's eyes widened. "Wait, you and Obi-Wan _what_?!" he cried, turning back to Dara.

She sighed, and then shrugged her shoulders, her hand resting on her stomach again. "We got married." She repeated.

"The two of us had four kids after we left the Temple, if you add Dar-Gan in there and that makes our five kids. This one is going to be a girl and if I remember correctly, Dara is going to have her soon, if she has her around the same time as she did before."

Dara made an annoyed sound and they both turned to look at her.

"What is it?" Anakin asked in confusion.

"I just thought about this…I'm going to have to go through _labor_ with all these kids again…and you won't go through anything!" she cried, glaring at Boaz. A startled look crossed her face and she pressed her palm to her abdomen.

"Are you alright?" Boaz asked, taking a step toward her.

Dara waved him off. "I'm fine, she was just kicking. Continue, go on…I'm sure Anakin wants to hear the whole story."

Boaz turned back to Anakin and thought for a moment, trying to remember what the last thing he'd said was. "I died while she was pregnant with Darg, our fourth child and only son. A couple months after he turned two, Obi-Wan contacted Dara after hours of trying…and soon she found him on Tattooine. After a couple months, when Dara found out that she was pregnant, they were married."

Anakin thought that over for a moment. When he opened his mouth to ask another question, or just to say something, he was cut off by Dara.

"Boaz!" she gasped, her eyes wide as she stared forward and slightly down, her hands on either side of her abdomen. "The baby…she's coming!"


	38. Chapter 37 The Truth

**I know it's been a while since I've updated, busy as usual. I actually finished this chapter yesterday but didn't have the time to update it, and then I wasn't feeling good all day today so I just laid down for a while before watching a movie.**

**I can hardly believe it, but I think that the ending of this story is going to be in couple chapters...I think I might have two or three more left to do. But that all depends on how long I make them I guess. But the ending is coming...as they say, all good things must come to an end. Not meaning to sound egotistical or anything there. Anyways, enjoy!  
**

**MTFBWY...Dara Tavar  
**

* * *

**The Truth**

Anakin was pacing the corridor, his hands clasped tightly behind his back. Boaz stood, leaning against the wall watching him. They'd been standing out there for nearly three hours, waiting.

The door opened and Anakin stopped his pacing to rush to the woman standing in the doorway. "Well? Is everything alright in there?" he asked, sounding a little frustrated as well as panicked.

The woman chuckled. "You'd think that you were the baby's father." With that statement, she sent a disapproving glance Boaz's way, but there was a mischievous twinkle in her eyes.

Boaz shrugged, the corner of his mouth tilting up. "You've never thought anything wrong of it before now…why would you think bad of us now?" he asked.

She smiled, shaking her head as he pushed away from the wall and moved closer to her. Her skin had the same, yellowish tint to it as Dara's did. She also had familiar blue, diamond shaped tattoos on her face. Her hair was black though and she had light brown eyes.

"If I'm not mistaken, which I hardly ever am, you used to have a similar 'relationship' with a certain man when we were padawans. I believe you even still see him from time to time." Boaz raised an eyebrow, looking down at her. "Dare to say I'm wrong Beeta?" he asked, smiling a little.

"How can you be so calm about all of this?" Anakin asked, looking at Boaz with large, disbelieving eyes.

"Easy, my boy…I've been through this before." He replied.

"Which is something that a Jedi should not be able to say." Beeta sent him a reprimanding glare.

Boaz shrugged. "You were the one who helped to deliver the other two all those years ago." He replied with a slight smile.

Beeta grinned. "I know. And I would have never known that Za-Lon-A wasn't your's unless Dara hadn't forced me to run teats because she swore up and down that those two had different father's." she frowned. "We're still not sure how that's even possible."

"Not _yours_?" Anakin asked in disbelief.

Boaz winced. "Thanks Beeta." He murmured, getting a confused look from the woman. He turned to Anakin with a sigh. "No, Za-Lon-A wasn't my child. She's…someone else's." He glanced away. "And before you ask, she's not dead as we told you. The Council told us she was…but Dara knew she wasn't. So, when she could, she found out that they'd sent Za-Lon-A away to be trained."

Anakin sent him a glare, a little upset that he and Dara had lied to him. "But why would they send one child away and not the other?" he asked.

Boaz glanced at Beeta, who was merely looking between the two of them. "They didn't send Dar-Gan away because they'd already made plans to leave him here. With Za-Lon-A, they didn't do anything because she wasn't supposed to make it through the night. When…Za-Lon-A's father showed up to see Dara, they used the Force ,together, to heal her. She still wasn't in perfect health, but she would live."

Anakin looked at him suspiciously, he had a feeling that Boaz didn't want to tell him who Za-Lon-A's father was…because he was beginning to think that he had a feeling that he knew her father. "And who is Za-Lon-A's father?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Boaz turned to Beeta, who's shoulders had started to shake with silent laughed. "I would like to know about how the birthing went, if you don't mind." He stated, ignoring Anakin's question.

Anakin glared at him. "Either you tell me, or I'm going to ask Dara."

Beeta started laughing then. "Good luck with that." She told him between bursts of laugher. "She wouldn't even tell me. I had to run a DNA test to find out, and even then I wasn't sure if I believed it." She got out when she'd stopped laughing.

Anakin turned to her, thinking of how good the chances were of getting it out of her. "Would you be willing to tell me who her father is?" he finally asked.

Beeta grinned evilly, reminding Anakin of Dara. "Only if you get Dara to tell me where she and the girl's father created her." She replied sweetly.

Anakin pursed his lips, thinking it through. "If you can't get her to tell you, then what makes you think I can get her to?" he asked after a moment.

Beeta smirked, again reminding Anakin of Dara. "You don't have to get her to tell me…just ask her and while her mental shields are down and she's not expecting it, I'll pluck the thought from her mind and I'll know."

"Deal." Anakin stated immediately, holding out his hand.

Beeta shook it and they turned to Boaz, who was shaking his head. "And don't you say a thing about our plan Boaz Win-Dell, or I will personally give Dara a run for her money when it comes to her being mad." She threatened.

"You act enough like Dara that I almost think you could do it." He replied, eyeing her warily. "I won't breathe a word to her.

Beeta quickly filled them in on everything that had happened during the birthing. Assuring them both that it had gone without a problem.

"It's a healthy baby girl you two had, Boaz. Dara assures me that you already have a name for her, so I needn't worry about not knowing what to put on the birth certificate." She told him, walking back over to stand by the door.

"Melleriana." Boaz stated with a nod.

Beeta turned to open the door, then glanced over her shoulder to send Anakin a wide grin. "Her father is Obi-Wan by the way." She informed him before opening the door and entering the room.

"_What_!" he couldn't help but cry out before rushing into the room to send her a disbelieving look.

She sent him a nod before walking across the room to where several machines sat.

Anakin walked to the side of Dara's bed. "I already know Za-Lon-A's really alive and that she wasn't Boaz's daughter." He stated the moment she turned to him, getting a shocked look. "But what I really want to know is where you two created her."

Dara's eyes widened. This was not the first thing she'd expected Anakin to tell her. Her cheeks turned pink and she cleared her throat. "That's not really something you need to know Anakin." Her told him in a reprimanding tone, the same one Beeta had used with Boaz.

Beeta started to laugh, bent over at the waist and holding her stomach as she struggled to breathe. "You…didn't!" she got out between her laugher. Finally she straightened and wiped the tears from her eyes. "You and Obi, in the _Temple_!" She cried. "Unbelievable. And while your Master's were at a Council meeting none-the-less."

Dara's eyes widened. "You read my mind!" she accused, glaring at the other woman.

Beeta only smile, seeming unafraid when pinned with Dara's anger. "Yes, I read your mind. You and Obi never would have told me any other way…you would be on guard at all times and never letting me have even the chance to figure it out."

Anakin smiled at Dara. "Now that that is out of the way…congratulations are in order. You have a healthy baby girl named Melleriana…who I've not seen yet."

Beeta walked through another door, before reentering, carrying a small bundle in her arms.

Dara took her daughter, forgetting her anger and smiling as she moved the blanket out of the way. The little girl had white hair already growing on her head and a light yellow tint to her skin.

When she finally opened her eyes, they were ice-blue.

Anakin stayed with them for a while, talking as they told him everything. Beeta stayed and listened as they told their story of when Anakin had gone to the Dark Side…and he discovered that she remembered everything as well.

They talked about their other children, Beeta even telling him about her own children, and finally Dara told him about her children with Obi-Wan. Twins, a boy and a girl. She looked sad as she told him about them…and he knew that, even though they weren't alive in this world and wouldn't be at this point even if he'd gone to the Dark Side, she missed them.

After hours talking, Anakin slipped out of the Temple, unnoticed, and walked through the city until slipping into a building and to his chambers with his wife, waiting impatiently for him.

"You're late." She stated, the moment he walked through the doors.

He saw the worry in her eyes and opened his arms in silent invitation. Padme rushed to him, throwing her arms around him and holding him for several long moments.

"I heard about the Chancellor. They said that he was really the Dark Lord and that you were the one who found out…they told me that you were there when he was killed…that you're the one who killed him." She told him in a rush, staring up at him.

Anakin pressed his forehead again hers. "Yes, I was there and I'm the one who destroyed the Dark Lord...it was for me to do, and we all knew it. Padme…I have something to tell you…" he began, and told her everything.

Padme listened with morbid fascination, gasping when she knew the time called for it and cooing at other times. While she was shocked to learn what Anakin had done, she was proud to learn that he'd not made the same mistake.

"And Dara…I know her pain. She longs for her children, the children she may not have now that she has returned to the Temple…I felt that pain when I had to live, day after day, knowing that I would never see you, or our baby." He laid a hand on her abdomen before grinning. "She had her baby, that is where I came from. She gave birth to a girl, Melleriana. And she is beautiful, with white hair and ice-blue eyes, she looks like Boaz."

Padme grinned, laying her hand atop his. "I wonder what our baby will look like. I think he will look like you, sandy blond hair and blue eyes." She reached up to stroke his cheek with a smile.

Anakin shook his head, smiling back at her. "No. She will be as beautiful as you, with all your looks to drive the men mad when she is older. And I will be the overprotective father that she needs, sending them all away with a stern look, saying that if they return I'll merely send them away again, albeit a little more forcefully the next time."

Padme smiled back at him, wishing that their lives could be like that. "But you cannot Anakin. You're a Jedi, they'd never allow you to be a father to our baby…it goes against the Code and you know it."

Anakin nodded. "I know…and it makes it even harder on me now that I know I'll not be losing you, because it makes me want to be there for you and our baby all the more." He told her before leaning down to kiss her gently.


	39. Chapter 38 Council Meeting

**Alright, so I'm sorry I've not updated in so long. My eldest niece turned one almost a month ago and her mom had her little sister on the 24, so between waiting for my sister-in-law to have the baby and then her actually going into labor, it's been a long, tiring month. And then I was in one of those moods where I don't want to work on my current stories, but to write random one-shots about shows I've never written about before.**

**But I finally got this chapter typed up today while I had some extra time. I know that I mentioned in the last chapter that this is really getting close to the end of the story but, after I typed this one, it really hit my about how soon it will all be over. Anyways, enough depressing thoughts...Enjoy!**

**MTFBWY...Dara Tavar  
**

* * *

**Council Meeting**

It had been nearly a week since the destruction of Palpatine. The Council had been busily trying to keep order with the senators after explaining everything, and was even now in the process of getting everything ready for a new Chancellor to be appointed.

Anakin was a nervous wreck on this tiring morning. Padme had wished him good luck and told him that she would see him later before he slipped back into the Temple. And now it was the time he'd been dreading since Obi-Wan had found him yesterday afternoon and told him they were having a Council meeting in the morning and that he was to be present.

He stood with Boaz, tense and pacing as he waited for them to be called in. He was no longer a member of the Council, since Palpatine had been destroyed and he was the reason behind Anakin being allowed to be on the High Council.

Whenever someone was called before the Council, it was Boaz's job to wait with them. He would connect with Obi-Wan through the Force and get all the details of what was being said, telling him what he would say if he were in the room, while also waiting outside. He had the most calming presence out of all the Jedi in the Temple, so he would calm the visitor down while they waited.

But not even Boaz couldn't really calm Anakin down today…last night he'd come to a decision. He was going to tell the Council about his marriage to Padme and allow them to make of it what they would and deal with it how they felt necessary.

After what seemed like an eternity to Anakin, Boaz straightened and looked over at him. "It's time to go in now." He stated in an even, calming voice.

Anakin took a few deep breaths before nodding and following Boaz into the Council room.

While Boaz took his seat among the other members, Anakin looked around to see some sign of what was to come on the Council members' faces…but all he found was guarded expressions.

His Master though, there was a smile in his eyes. Boaz looked relaxed as well, since he knew what was to come, and obviously wasn't concerned with what the Council members would tell Anakin. If anything, Boaz looked as though he were going to start grinning at any moment.

"We've gone over the events of what occurred last week thoroughly and we believe that what you did was courageous for one so young. You destroyed a Sith Lord, something only others have dreamed of being able to do without losing their courage." Mace Windu told him steadily.

Under their proud stares, Anakin felt guilty. "Master's…I almost did as he wished, almost gave in. If Master Tavar had not been there to talk sense into me, I would have turned against Master Windu. I do not deserve your praise."

It was quiet for a moment, and then Anakin heard Yoda chuckling quietly.

"Know your suffering, we do. Proud, we are, because you did not turn against Master Tavar. Destroyed your friend, you did, but in doing so, your enemy as well." Yoda told him with a small smile. "Praise you get for doing what was right…and still saved your wife."

Anakin's head shot up. None of the other Council members gave any indication that they'd not known about his marriage to Padme. "But…How long have you known Master?" he asked, stunned at the knowledge that they'd found out about his going against the Code.

"Known, I have, since you got your second chance. Found out they, only today." The small, wise green alien replied with a smile.

"You've known the whole time?" he asked in an incredulous voice.

Yoda nodded, remaining silent as Anakin thought everything through.

Anakin swallowed hard and glanced around. "Am I going to be expelled now?" he asked, resignation thick in his voice. He would take whatever punishment they gave him, as long as he was still able to be with Padme.

Yoda laughed, some of the others smiling as well. "After the Order, you saved? Never would I allow it."

He blinked rapidly, glancing from one Council member to another. "So I'll not be expelled...but what about Padme? I will not give her up." He stated fiercely, hoping they realized that she was something he would do anything to keep.

Mace glanced at Yoda, who nodded, before turning back to Anakin. "The Council has decided that, since you destroyed that Dark Lord, you shall be allowed to remain married to Senator Amidala-Skywalker. A change has to be made in the Code then since we cannot allow others to feel slighted. If we allow only you to be married, other Jedi will want a union as well…and we shall have to allow it." His eyes flicked to Boaz.

Anakin looked at Boaz to see his commlink sitting open. He smiled a little, knowing that it was so Dara could hear everything that they said. He had a feeling that they would be celebrating their own union very soon…since they'd married when the Order had fallen before.

"An announcement shall be made to all in the Temple that they shall be given the freedom to choose a mate and marry them…whether they are a fellow Jedi or non-Jedi. But every non-Jedi mate shall be moved to the Temple so that they cannot be found as a possible target against their Jedi mate. They shall be safe here." Mace stated. "They will also be given larger quarters so that they may stay there with their mate. Any children they have though will, of course, stay in the crèche with the other younglings and trained to use the Force until they are of the age where they can choose if they shall become a Jedi or to leave."

Anakin was quiet as everything digested. He couldn't believe it…because of him, every Jedi had the chance to find a mate and marry them. They could live a true _life_…they could live, not merely exist anymore.

"You shall also be given the rank of Master and have a seat on the High Council when you pass the trials." Mace added after a moment.

"Know you will, I do." Yoda added, nodding at Anakin.

Anakin's eyes bulged, this was a different reaction than he'd been expecting. He'd thought they would be furious at learning that he had secretly married Padme…and then he came to find out that Yoda had been aware of _everything_ and had kept his memories as well.

It wasn't long before Anakin was exiting the Council Chambers, Boaz on his right and Obi-Wan on his left. He still felt a little numb at the knowledge that he was still going to be a Jedi.

Obi-Wan laughed. "Smile a little Anakin. You have your wife, the baby that she carried, and you are still a Jedi. There are several Jedi that I know of who will be thanking you very soon for opening up the opportunity for them to marry and spend their lives with the one they love." He looked around Anakin to send Boaz a knowing look.

Boaz chuckled. "Yes, I'm sure there will be many a Jedi knocking on your door soon. I know of one who wants you, and your wife of course, to come to her chambers for dinner tonight. She says you can ask your wife about it," he sent Anakin a quick grin, "and see if she is up to coming or not. You, on the other hand, do not have a choice in the matter. You will be there, apparently, or she'll hunt you down and drag you there."

Anakin grinned mischievously. "Am I allowed to bring a friend or two with me? I'm sure Dara will get along just fine with them."

Boaz eyed him for a moment. "I suppose…she won't care. You know how Dara is, the more people there the better."

Anakin grinned. "Alright, we'll be there." He glanced at his old Master, who was eyeing him suspiciously. "Is Obi-Wan going to be there?" he asked as innocently as possible, hoping that he didn't make them any more suspicious of them.

He failed.

Obi-Wan's eyes narrowed further. "And what do I need to be there for?" he asked, looking at Anakin as though he were attempting to decipher a code of some sort that had been puzzling him for some time and was now making him wary.

"I was just wondering. You are a good friend of Dara's." He stated vaguely before sending him a slightly evil grin that Obi-Wan recognized all too well. He'd been spending too much time with Dara once again. "You also had a child with her, so you know each other _very_ well."

Obi-Wan's head snapped around. "What!" he cried. Suddenly he glared at Boaz, who was chuckling heartily. "Did you tell him that?" he asked angrily.

Boaz shook his head. "It was Beeta, when Dara was in the hospital wing giving birth to Melleriana. They made a deal, if she told Anakin who Za-Lon-A's father was then he would ask Dara were you two created her and while she was distracted with her mental shields down and not expecting anything, Beeta would pluck the thought from her mind before she had the chance to stop her."

Anakin glanced at Boaz with a small smile. "If I remember correctly, you just quoted Beeta almost exactly word for word."

Boaz shrugged. "I have a good memory for details." He replied offhandedly as he pulled out his communicator. "Dara will be wondering where I am. I see you two tonight."

Anakin and Obi-Wan said their goodbyes and watched Boaz disappear in silence.

Finally though, Obi-Wan broke the silence in a quiet voice. "Did Beeta find out what she wanted to know?" he asked, not even looking at Anakin.

Anakin grinned. "You and Dara created Za-Lon-A in the Temple while your Master's were at a Council meeting…apparently she must have remembered everything in great detail, because Beeta was bent at the waist because she was laughing so hard." He waited until Obi-Wan's head shot around to look at him with wide eyes. Sending his old Master a grin, he turned and started walking away. "Goodbye Master. My wife and I will see you tonight at Dara's little party."

As he walked away he could hear Obi-Wan sputtering as he tried to say something and couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

**Any ideas on who Anakin's friends might be? I'd like to know who you think he'll say.**

**MYFBWY...Dara Tavar  
**


	40. Chapter 39 Dara's Party

**So, I'm sorry that it's taken me so long to update. I hit a major writer's block with all the stories I was working on and was in a mood to just write either one shots or start new stories all together...which resulted in me starting a new Star Wars story that I'll add when this one is done. But I've been sick all this week and, thereofre, locked away in my house...which resulted in me getting really restless and I couldn't concentrate on my stories.**

**I have a few more chapters, maybe only two or three, planned for this story though and I have to say I'm sad to see it coming to an end. Well, enough from me...Enjoy!**

**MTFBWY...Dara Tavar  
**

* * *

**Dara's Party**

Anakin laughed as Padme nearly jumped up and down in excitement while they waited for the turbo lift to reach the floor Dara's quarters were on. She was grinning widely and had finally stopped telling Anakin how excited she was to finally be meeting Dara in what she termed as the _proper_ way. He's pointed out that she and Dara had met several times before, but her response was to say that in the heat of a battle didn't count nor did passing her when she was leaving the Temple.

"No, this time you will introduce us properly." She stated yet again, starting to pace in front of him. "There'll be none of that _'Padme, Dara. Dara, Padme.'_ And then goodbye crap you've pulled on us so many other times when you were in a hurry to rush off with me to go somewhere, rush off with her to some unknown place, or just to attack something or someone that had been shooting at us."

Anakin laughed and caught her around the waist, pulling her closer so her back was pressed to his chest and his arms where around her expanded stomach. "I love you and I promise that I will introduce you as Mrs. Padme Amidala-Skywalker, my wonderful wife and mother of my child."

"And you will introduce her as?" she asked, looking at him over her shoulder and raising one eyebrow. "All I know is that her name is Dara Tavar and you care for her…like a second mother I believe you told me."

Anakin chuckled and kissed her forehead. "I will introduce her when we get there. But for now, I will think of the perfect way to do it so that it annoys her."

Padme shook her head, her lips curving in a small smile. "I will never understand how you can love her like a mother, be as protective of her as an older brother, yet try so hard to annoy her." She murmured as the turbo lift came to a halt and the doors swung open.

Anakin walked to Dara's chamber door and knocked. He could hear people talking on the other side as well as music playing.

The door opened and Dara appeared, a smile immediately lighting up her face. She waved them in, took their cloaks to hang in the closet, and came back with two drinks.

"Dara," Anakin began when he'd taken the drink she'd held out for him. "I'm supposed to do this right this time." He grinned when Padme smacked his arm and glared at him.

Dara laughed. _"It's about time you introduce us the proper way…and none of that 'Dara, Padme. Padme, Dara,' crap you keep pulling on us."_ She told him with a Force-slap of her own.

"Ow!" he cried mockingly, rubbing his arm and exaggerating a glare that he shot at Dara. "Why do you always have to be so violent?" he asked. He could have laughed at the confused look that crossed Padme's face even as Dara rolled her eyes. "She used the Force." He murmured for Padme's benefit.

"_You haven't even seen me violent yet. You want violence though…I'll give you violence!"_

"You wouldn't dare." Anakin stated quietly. He was pretty sure that Dara was going to hurl something at him so he eyed the small glass figurines nearby warily.

Padme was about to ask him what he meant when something moved behind Dara. Her eyes widened when a nearby chair lifted off the ground and hovered by Dara's side.

"Now Dara…" Anakin stated warningly, glancing at the chair. He was sure that she wouldn't throw it…or, at least, he hoped she wouldn't throw it. _"There's a pregnant woman, my wife, at my side. You might hit her."_

"_I have good aim,"_ was her simple reply even as a deep voice said, "You're not keeping her hot chocolate from her again, are you Anakin?"

Anakin glanced at Boaz, raising one eyebrow. "I think I learned not to do that after that last time. I'm pretty sure this was the threat she used then too. The only difference then was that my pregnant wife wasn't standing right next to me where she could get hit by a flying chair."

"I told you, I have a really good aim." Dara stated with a mischievous grin that Padme recognized as one Anakin sometimes got. "I would never hurt your lovely wife. Besides, I can stop anything that might fly toward her with the Force so you have nothing to worry about."

"Dara…chair down." Boaz stated calmly, placing a hand on her shoulder and smiling indulgently when she glared at him.

Muttering a foul comment about men in general and how they were constantly ruining her fun, Dara lowered the chair to its previous spot and turned to Anakin in expectation. "Well, I believe you still have yet to introduce me to your wife. It's quite rude of us to bicker when she can't even hear our conversation." She stated with a wave of her hand.

Anakin bit back a grin before gesturing to Padme. "Dara, this is Mrs. Padme Amidala-Skywalker, my wonderful wife and mother of my child." He stated with a grin.

"_Children."_ Dara corrected with a quick glance at him from the corner of her eye. _"Did you not tell her that small tidbit of information when you were divulging everything that happened in your...past life I guess you could say, to her?"_

Anakin cleared his throat and smiled at her. _"No, I thought she would be more surprised if she didn't find out until she has them…I think she would be happier if I left it as a neat little surprise for her instead of ruining it by telling her."_

Dara shrugged and smiled a little. "Whatever you say Anni…but I still think that should have come up n your conversation." She smiled a little wider when Padme sent them both confused looks and Boaz started reading her mind to find out what he'd missed. _"I know I would prefer knowing that I was going to be in for double the pain when I gave birth to what I thought was merely one child."_

Anakin glared at her. "You have a way of making me question what I thought was the right thing to do. You've done it since I first came here and you'll never stop, will you?" he asked, his eyes narrowing in suspicion.

Dara grinned and Anakin knew he wouldn't like he answer. "Not even when you're old, grey, and wrinkled while I'm still young looking." She taunted.

He sighed, deciding to just let that argument go for now…but he would pick it back up later on when she wasn't expecting him to. "Padme, this is Miss. Dara Tavar, soon to be Mrs. Dara Tavar-Win-Dell who has more secrets than anyone else in the Temple, will still be young long after I'm dead and gone, and will eventually be a female version of Yoda…she'll have gotten shorter, started talking weird, lost most of her hair, walk with a cane, except she'll be a little more yellow than green, know and see way too much as well as be older than anyone we know."

"_What_ did you just say?!" Dara snapped even as the words were shouted across their bond. The chair she'd picked up before rose into the air once again without her really realizing that she'd done it. It was when the small glass flower smashed into the wall where Anakin's head _had_ been that Dara realized she'd been about to fling the chair at him.

Padme remained untouched by even the small glass fragments that had bounced off the wall, just as Dara had said she would remain untouched. Meanwhile, Anakin had ducked and kept glancing at Dara but mainly kept his attention on the sharp glass shards that were currently pointed at his head.

"You did _not_ just say I was going to look like Yoda one day, did you?" she asked in a calm voice that went entirely against the glass fragments and chair aimed at him.

Anakin cleared his throat and slowly stood. "Of course not Dara…I would never say anything like that. You are beautiful and will always remain beautiful even when I'm shriveled in my grave and turning to dust from years of being dead." He told her. He knew she would protect him from anyone and anything…but he wasn't so sure she would protect him for herself.

After a moment of eying him, the chair slowly lowered to the floor and the glass shards lowered to a nearby table. "That's what I thought." She muttered even while she glared coldly at him.

"Come on Dara." Anakin stated, moving closer to her and cautiously slipping his arm around her shoulders. "You know I would never say that if I weren't joking. You and Master Yoda are two completely different races and there's no way you could look like him one day. You'll never lose all your hair, if any of it, nor will you ever shrink that much…Yoda _is_ pretty small if you think about it. And besides, Yoda's race…whatever race he _is_…they lived for hundreds and hundreds of years. Your race lives, what, a hundred to two hundred? Give or take a decade or so."

Dara eyed him before finally shrugging. "It all depends. We don't really know how long any of our race lives because we're usually murdered somehow, be it in a battle or something stupid, before we can find out. It also depends on who all is in a person's family history… you need to know exactly _what_ has been bred into your family. For example, maybe one's father only lives for a consecutive amount of time like twenty-five years…your life may be shorter than a pure Mirilian's would be."

Dara slowly calmed down and was soon back to laughing and joking with Anakin once again. Padme and Dara got along wonderfully, sharing embarrassing stories about Anakin that the other didn't know when there was a sudden knock on the door.

Dara looked around in confusion. Boaz's padawan, Aldir Corrino, was here with his chosen mate Nataya Jervada. Her padawan, Sha-sta Doofu, was here with Ferus Olin, Siri Tachi's former padawan and whom she had a budding relationship with. Beeta was standing in the corner talking with Sha-sta and Nataya while Obi-Wan was currently engaged in an animated conversation with Ferus and Aldir.

She couldn't think of anyone who she'd invited that wasn't already there.

"Who could that be?" she asked Anakin as she cautiously reached through the Force to see who was on the other side of her door. She couldn't tell who they were though because they were all apparently keeping the Force-signatures hidden so no one could tell who they were.

Anakin grinned and moved to the door. "Dara, I have a special surprise. I invited a couple people over that I'm sure not only you will be happy to see." He informed her before hitting the button on the wall and causing the door to open with a _whoosh_ and allowed several people to enter her living area.


	41. Chapter 40 Anakin's Guests

**I can't believe it...it's finally over. Yes, this is the last chapter. There's no more of the teasing or thinly veiled threats I had throughout the last chapter, this one is emotional. I really have nothing else to say except...well, it's difficult for me to believe this is finally over. I was having trouble figuring out what to do next when it hit me...and it led to the end. Well, I knew it was coming one day and it's been two years, but the story is over.**

**Last chapter...Enjoy!**

**MTFBWY...Dara Tavar  
**

* * *

**Anakin's Guests**

Dar-Gan was the first to enter Dara's quarters. His eyes met Anakin's and he gave a slight nod of acknowledgement. He took off his cloak and Dara carried it to the closet to hang up after a quick hug hello.

The next person to enter surprised Dara even more. She'd not seen Khaar Laatl in years. He was known to their group, and only their group since they'd all been friends while growing up, as the Jedi-Dropout. She laughed, hugging him and saying how great it was to see him before taking his cloak and shooing him away…in Beeta's direction.

Dara turned to see a young woman standing just inside her doorway. A sense of wonder washed over her as she looked over at her. She was beautiful. A few sets of blue diamond tattoos adorned her yellow skin, showing that she had accomplished difficult tasks in her young years. Her deep gold hair was swept up and braided intricately, falling down over one shoulder. Heavy lashes surrounded two familiar looking grey eyes.

When their eyes met, both women's vision started to cloud as they tried to see each other through the sheen of tears forming.

Immediately Obi-Wan was at Dara's side, Boaz having backed off for a moment. He grabbed her hand and gave it a quick squeeze. _"It's her!"_

Dara gave his hand a quick squeeze in acknowledgement. She took a slow step forward, pulling Obi-Wan with her since he had yet to let go of her hand. Stopping in front of the younger woman, it was impossible for anyone to not see the resemblance there.

Hesitating for only a moment, Dara reached out and gently touched her cheek. That was all it took for the tears to start running down the younger woman's face. Her tears started Dara's and within a moment they were holding one another close.

"Za-Lon-A…" Obi-Wan whispered reverently as he hugged his daughter. He couldn't believe how much she looked like her mother, all but her eyes being an exact replica of her.

"There's one more person you've not seen yet." Anakin murmured when the tears had stopped falling and Dara was grinning as she and her daughter stood clasping one another's hands and Obi-Wan at their sides.

When they turned to look at the last of Anakin's guests no one made a sound. There was no denying that she too was beautiful. Her skin slightly tanned, her blonde hair hanging loose around her shoulders, her shorter slightly petite figure, grey eyes. It wasn't her beautify that had every one quiet…it was the fact that, if her eyes had been blue, they all would have sworn it was Siri Tachi.

Obi-Wan stepped forward slowly, swallowing hard against the lump that had returned to his throat. "Zora?" he whispered.

The girl smiled, tears misting her eyes, as she nodded before she was suddenly enveloped in Obi-Wan's embrace. He didn't have just one daughter returned to him tonight…he'd had two.

After learning all she could about her daughter, other than what she'd known before, Dara asked Obi-Wan questions about his daughter with Siri. She wanted to know everything…where they had created her, the reason why he'd never said anything about having a child, why they had hid her, where she'd been this whole time…the questions were endless.

After a while Dar-Gan confronted her. She'd suspected that Anakin had at least hinted that she was his mother, but he'd done more than that…he'd told Dar-Gan that she was his mother, no hinting about it.

When Dar-Gan was finally satisfied that Dara hadn't told him merely because she'd not been suppose to he wandered off to talk to his sister some more about her life and how well she liked being trained as a Jedi on a different planet and mostly in secret.

Smiling happily, Dara slipped from the room without notice. She walked to her bedchambers and opened the door to step out onto her small balcony. Wrapping her arms around herself, as if to keep the warm feeling trapped inside, she walked forward and looked out over the city.

She loved Coruscant, but not nearly as much as she loved her own planet Mirial or even Kashyyk. At night, with all the lights of Coruscant burning brightly, she wasn't sure there was a more beautiful view…other than a planet with no lights where you could look up and see billions of stars burning in the sky.

She stood there for the longest time, thinking over everything that she'd been through…the years after Anakin had turned to the Dark Side, coming back to help Anakin fight against going to the Dark Side, keeping him from crossing over again, and now she was going to be happily married to the man she loved more than life itself.

Anakin smiled as he watched Dara. When he'd noticed she wasn't in the room anymore he'd searched for her with the Force. Finding she was out here he'd wondered why she slipped off, seeing as no one else had come with her, but had been unable to disturb her when he'd felt the waves of joy rolling off her.

Without turning around, Dara called over her shoulder, "Are you just going to stand there watching me or are you going to join me? I'm sure you came out here for some reason other than to watch me."

With a slight smile, Anakin walked over and stood at her side. "I was wondering why you'd disappeared, but then I felt how happy you were and didn't want to disturb you." He told her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

She grinned up at him before slipping her arm around his waist, squeezing him in a one armed hug. "Oh, Anni…I'm just so happy. You gave me my daughter back, and no one has ever given me such a wonderful gift. You gave me the shove to talk to my son and tell him why I'd never told him that I was his mother. And look at how happy you made Beeta!" she sighed happily and laid her head on his shoulder. "I tried to find Khaar so that he could come tonight, but I'd not found him in time so I was going to invite him to something else…I'm glad you got to him first though."

Anakin smiled down at her. "I did it all for you. I can't tell you how much I owe you…if it weren't for you I would have killed so many people. Younglings, innocents…my own wife. I owe you more than I can possibly pay you back for."

She smiled up at him. "Ah, but you already have repaid me. I only helped to save you for a lifetime of destruction. I couldn't have done it if you'd not wanted to be turned for your course." She looked out over the city. "Anni, you gave me my children, the chance to marry the man I love, have more children, and the promise of a life with love and my career. That wasn't offered to us before. Jedi never had that option. Because of you, we all have the option of loving others."

He chuckled and gave her a hug. "Alright, we'll just consider it even then."

For a few minutes they stood there in the night air, the noises of the city and the faint music from the other room the only thing breaking the silence between them.

With one last deep breath of the night air, they left the balcony and started for the party once again.

When they reached the doorway they both stopped, smiling as they looked into the other room where everyone was gathered and celebrating.

Boaz stood with Obi-Wan, Beeta, and Khaar, talking as they watched the younger people laughing and getting to know each other.

Padme stood with Nataya, Sha-sta, Za-Lon-A and Zora, watching Ferus and Aldir argue about something that had happened when they were padawans.

Dara gave Anakin's hand a squeeze before smiling up at him. She gestured to people gathered in her living quarters. "See how happy everyone is Anakin…you did that. This is all because of the good you've done. Standing up to the Council about you marriage to Padme has changed all our lives…for the better."

Anakin smiled. "I'm not the only one who was behind that change. I never would have been able to do it without you, Boaz, and Padme. You helped me when I almost slipped. Thank you."

They hugged once more before turning to watch everyone for a little while, reveling in the joy on everyone's faces.

When Boaz met Dara's eyes, she left Anakin to go to him. When she stopped by him, without a word she took his hand and Anakin knew they were pledging their love to one another all over again. They would have their own wedding soon.

Anakin turned his attention to Padme, going to her when she smiled over at him and help her hand out. Taking her hand he leaned over to kiss her temple before turning to watch his friends' playful banter.

Glancing over at the others, he couldn't help a smile. There wouldn't just be one wedding soon. It was easy to see the love one Aldir and Nataya's faces when they looked at one another, on Sha-sta and Ferus' when their eyes met, and the renewed interest in Beeta and Khaar's eyes when they looked at one another.

Dara had been right. Their lives had been changes, for the better.

When Anakin looked down at his wife he knew for a fact that his life was going to be better…she was his and now he didn't have to pretend that she wasn't.

He'd never been very religious in his life…but at that moment, Anakin raised his eyes to the ceiling and thanked whatever god or higher life form that had made this possible for giving him a second chance.


	42. Chapter 42

**This is a massive update for anyone reading my stories:**

**It was recently brought to my attention that someone had stolen one of my stories and, only making the smallest amount of changes possible, was passing it off on their own. I alerted the site to this plagiarism, but so far nothing has been done. The other author updated their story recently, telling me that the site has so far done nothing concerning this problem. If nothing is done about this within the next few weeks, I've come to the decision that I will delete my account on here and never again put anything on this website.**

**To anyone who still wishes to read what I write, I will happily accept a message with an email or even if you just want to give me your profile url and I'll be happy to continue writing elsewhere and send you the link where you can find my stories as long as no one steals my stuff to post it on here (if there are any particular kind of stories, a certain movie or book, tell me and I'll message you whenever I write something to do with it). If I find out something like that happens, I'll be done writing online for sure.**

**I hope this matter is resolved, because I love writing on here and getting reviews, I only wish I got more. ****I get author alerts or story alerts, but I would love more reviews. In reality, reviews only trickle in little by little and while it's nice to be put on someone's alert list, that doesn't tell me how I'm going or give me anything to think about doing for the next chapters. If you like my stories, please REVIEW and tell me how much you like them, things you want me to do, suggestions for a spin-off story(or stories)...anything will be fine.**

**Well, lets just hope this gets fixed.**

**Dara Tavar  
**


End file.
